Do you really know me?
by CindyCinlou555
Summary: This is somewhere in the beginning of Rory's Junior year of college. Logan cheated on Rory again. It's happened before and Rory found out this time she catches him. Rory hides out. Finn is sent to find her. Will Rory and Finn leave town together?
1. Chapter 1

Do you really know me?

Preface

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.

Author's Note: This is my first Gilmore Girl story please enjoy. The rating is there for a reason.

Is this really happening? I've imagined my wedding millions of times. I imagined my Dad walking me down the aisle of our church in Stars Hallow. My groom waiting at the alter for me with a smile. My Mom would be my maid of honor. All of Stars Hallow in attendance.

This I never imagined. Only 20 people in total attending my wedding. I never saw this man has my groom I would have laughed if it was even suggested. I never saw my own grandfather marrying us. I never thought it would happen on top of a huge hill. I still remember the day Logan cheated that was the beginning.


	2. Ch 1 Once a cheater

Do you really know me?

Ch. 1 Once a cheater always a cheater.

Author's Note: First of all thank you to everyone who reviewed and all of you who added this as a story alert. I do read every reviewed and they do encourage me to write faster. Secondly a few things I haven't included but you will need to know. Luke and Lorelei are a couple. Also Jackson died leaving Sookie to raise her two children alone. If you have questions about anything please ask in your review or message me. Lastly I will just to spell check and grammar check but sometimes it's not possible. I am human I make mistakes. Anyway thank you once again and enjoy. The point of view will change in this so beware. Oh and disclaimer once again this is rated mature for a reason though at times the rating won't be needed this chapter is one of the reason's there is one.

Cindy

(Rory's point of view)

I'm heading to Logan's apartment. I got done early at the paper and my last class was cancelled. Logan is always telling me I need a break. So I'm taking his advice and letting my hair down at least for tonight. When I arrived at the apartment I saw his Jaguar in its normal spot. That meant he was home in less he was using the car service which he hadn't mentioned to me.

I hurried into the elevator. I was excited to spend the night with my sexy boyfriend. I saw John the doorman trying to stop the elevator before it closed. He was shouting my name but it was too late. Oh well I would just have Logan call down when I got up there. I knew John wasn't stopping me because Logan wasn't home since I have a key and Logan told him I could go up anytime.

I unlocked the door and opened it a little. It was dark all around the house. I figured he wasn't there and decided to just hang out until he got back. I had just gotten a soda when I heard something coming from Logan's bedroom. I headed towards the closed door. I could hear moaning and what the hell it was a female voice. I suddenly was hoping that Logan has let Finn or Colin bring a girl here.

Then I heard the female voice scream. "Oh Logan right there baby right there. That's the spot." My stomach turned as I slowly opened the door. I could see Logan's naked body at the bottom of the bed. He had the girl legs over his shoulders. Hell no he's going down on her after telling me he never did that. As she screamed out his name I cleared my throat. Logan threw her legs off and jumped off the bed.

"Ace um this isn't what it looks like." He said stuttering. I laughed so hard I could barely breathe. Then I felt the tears as I started crying. "Ace, Rory baby I'm so sorry." Logan said as I ran out of the room. Logan ran after me as I approached the door. I was about to leave when Logan grabbed my wrist. "Let me go you stupid asshole." I yelled now sobbing. "Ace I am sorry you know I love you." He said trying to hug me. I kicked his leg and yelled something I had never said before. "Fuck you Logan." I ran as fast as I could out of his apartment.

As I was about to leave the building I saw John the doorman. He hung his head I knew that he knew Logan had a girl up there. I stopped and calm down enough to ask. "John how long has this been going on?" He looked ashamed but answered. "This girl has only been around a month but all together around six months." Six months ago was when Paris saw him kissing some blond. I forgave him that time and told him we could work past it. He promised me he was done with other girls. I thanked John who apologized for not telling me sooner. It wasn't his fault.

I considered going home but Mom and Luke didn't want me to give Logan another chance last time. I couldn't go back to my dorm either. Paris would give me an awful lecture. My grandparents loved Logan so they were out of the question. I would go stay with Lane but she was out of town.

As I scrolled down my call list trying to think I saw my Dad's number. I just dialed without even thinking about it. "Hi Dad, its Rory." I said as he answered. I was doing my best not to cry. "Hey Ror what's wrong Sweetie?" He asked sounding concerned. "Um Dad is there anyway I could stay with you for a few days?" I asked starting to cry. "Sure you can I'll make up the guest room." Dad answered. "Oh and Dad please don't tell anyone I'm staying with you even Mom. I'll explain when I get there." I pleaded with him. "No problem, Gigi will be so happy to see you we've missed you." Dad said in a soothing voice. "I'll be happy to see you both too." I said honestly. We got off the phone and I drove towards my Dad's.

[25 minutes later]

Dad and Gigi greeted me at the door. My little sister was getting so big. "Hi Rory." She said jumping up and down. I laughed leaned down and picked her up. "Hi Gigi is it okay if I stay here with you and Dad for a few days?" I asked like it was her decision. She giggled and squeaked. "Yelp we'll have so much fun." She said.

I spent the next few hours playing Barbie's with my sister. It was a great distraction. She had me dress them and do their hair first. Then she had to tell me all their names. As we started to play she had all the Barbie's at a party. I started to get sad. But I kept playing. Luckily she decided they were all going to the beach which meant I had to change them all into their bathing suits.

Gigi and I helped Dad make dinner. I started crying and Gigi got upset too since I was crying. "Rory what's wrong?" Gigi asked still crying in my arms. "I'm sorry Gigi I'm okay." I said still crying. I saw Dad picking up the intercom phone. "Shelly can you come get Gigi. She needs a bath and to get ready for bed." Dad said. A few moments later Shelly Gigi's Nanny came and took her upstairs.

Dad sat down next to me. "Rory what happened?" He asked. "I went to Logan's to surprise him. But I'm the one who got surprised he was having sex with another girl." I told him not wanting to go into details. But it was nice to talk to someone. Dad face was red in anger but he stayed calm and said. "Oh Ror I'm so sorry." He hugged me tight as I cried. "Thanks Dad for everything." I said calming down. "No problem kiddo I love you." "I love you too Dad." I said.

[Three days later]

I've loved getting to spend time with my Dad and with Gigi too. My Mom has left 50 voicemails and called Dad 16 times. Paris has left 20 voicemails. My grandmother even left 10 voicemails. I was shocked Dad didn't give in and tell Mom that I was here. I knew he hated lying to her but he did it for me. Logan's called my cell nonstop but hasn't left a message. I guess he doesn't even know what to say to me.

While Dad and I ate breakfast my phone rang. It was Lane calling. I decided to answer it I really wanted to talk to my best friend. I left and went up to my room. I was hoping Lane wouldn't tell my Mom here I was if I told her. I just wasn't ready to face Mom and Luke yet.

"Hi Lane." I said answering. "Rory your Mom is going nuts where are you?" She questioned. "You can't tell my mom but I'm at my Dad's." I responded. "Can I tell your Mom I talked to you and your safe"? She asked. "Yeah and will you have her call Grandma and Paris too?" I questioned. "Sure Ror no problem."

"So what happened?" Lane asked sounding worried. "I went to Logan's earlier than I had planned like hours earlier. When I got there I caught him naked going down on some girl." I explained crying again. "Oh Rory, what a jerk." Lane exclaimed. "Yeah that's what I said." "Are you coming home soon?" Lane asked. "I don't know but I'll keep in contact with you." I promised. "You better I'll talk to you soon." She said. "Bye Lane." I hung up the phone feeling better.

I came out of my room and down stairs. "Was that Lane?" Dad asked. "Yeah I told her to tell Mom I'm okay." I explained. "Good I was about to break." Dad admitted. I laughed. "Um Ror can you do me a huge favor tonight?" Dad asked. "Sure Dad anything." "Can you watch Gigi?" He asked. "Sure I can. Do you have a hot date?" I questioned. He blushed bright red and said. "Yeah I do and she found a babysitter so I need to find one too and it's the Nanny's night off." "So she has kids too?" I asked.

As far as I knew this was the first time he had been out with anyone with kids. He smiled and said. "Yeah she has two a boy who is almost three and a little girl about a year old." Dad explained. "What happened to their father?" I asked. "He died in a car accident." Dad answered. "You better go get ready hot stuff." I teased as Dad blushed again.

Watching Gigi wasn't a job it was fun. We ordered pizza all meat. Then we watched Cinderella and Snow White. Gigi asked. "Are you going to marry a Prince Rory?" I laughed and said. "Maybe but I bet you will and then you'll become Princess Gigi." After the movies I put Gigi to bed. I was sitting watching some Lifetime movie when I heard a knock at the door.

I knew Dad wouldn't knock. I thought it must be a neighbor needing to borrow something since they weren't buzzed up. I hurried to put on my robe over my tank top and sleep shorts. I opened the door and was shocked at who I saw standing there. "What in the hell are you doing here?" I asked.


	3. Ch 2 Finding Rory

Do you really know me?

Ch. 2 Finding Rory

Author's Note: There is some bad language in this chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews. I am currently working on chapter 3. This chapter is all from Finn's point of view so enjoy.

Thank you again,

Cindy

(Finn's point of view)

"Bloody hell Logan you got caught cheating on Reporter Girl again." I said not really shocked it is Logan after all. I know he's one of my best mates but he's a wanker. Rory is a beautiful and intelligent **Sheila. "Well man it was worse this time." Logan said hanging his head in shame. "How in the hell could it get any worse?" I asked curious. "She caught me eating the girl out." He mumbled. "Fuck Logan you're such a wanker." I said. "I'm sure Rory was even more pissed since I told her I never did that." He admitted. I just shook my head. **

** "Listen Finn I need you to talk to Rory for me. Tell her how much I love her and I'm so fucking sorry. Tell her I'm willing to do anything to have her back. I'll even go to therapy or sex addicts anonymous." Logan said rambling. I laughed and said. "I'll give it a shot Mate but I can't promise anything. Reporter girl can be scary." **

** I left Logan's and headed to Rory's dorm. That Paris woman was there. Oh boy she is scary. She didn't know where Rory was. She tried to get me to tell her what Logan did this time. I escaped her clutches and continued my search for the beautiful kitten. Next I went to the place Rory once mentioned going when she fought with her mother. It was her grandparent's home. The Gilmore's were very upset. They couldn't believe Rory was missing. **

** I didn't want to have to explain anything so I told them to call Logan. This was his problem not mine. My job was to find Rory. Emily was calling him before I even walked out the door. I had to laugh at that. Next I headed to Rory's hometown of Stars Hallow. **

** When I arrived in the little town in my BMW I got a lot of strange gazes. I went to Rory's childhood home first but no one was there and it was dark inside. So I went to the Dragon Fly Inn which her mother owned to the best of my knowledge. Some rude French man told me Lorelei was at Luke's.**

** I was trying to figure out where Luke's was when a red headed woman stopped me. "Hello there young man." She said brightly. "G'day I'm Finn I'm looking for Lorelei Gilmore." I said hoping since this was a small town she could tell me. "An accent and handsome. What do you need this Lorelei?" She asked nosily smiling. "I was told she was at Luke's. I'm actually looking for Rory and was hoping she could help me locate the little kitten." I explained. **

** She laughed and pointed to a diner which had a hardware sign above it. "That is Luke's but Rory's not in town. Isn't she at school?" The woman asked nosily again. I really didn't want to explain anything to a stranger so I said. "Um no kitten wasn't there and I have her notes. Cheers." I said kissing her hand. "The name is Miss Patty and it was lovely to meet you Finn." She said pinching my cheeks and not the ones on my face. I yelped and ran to the diner. I really need a drink or two but first I had a mission to accomplish. **

** I saw Rory's lovely mother sitting at the counter. I smiled and went behind her. "Hello love any idea where your amazing daughter is?" I questioned. "No I don't but even if I did I wouldn't tell you." She said clearly annoyed by my presents. "Why is that Lorelei?" I asked feigning hurt. "Because I'm sure Rory missing is Logan's fault and you're his minion." She said. "He's sorry." I said trying to sound like I believe him. "Sure isn't he always." Lorelei answered. "That's true." I said.**

** A man approached us. I assumed he was Luke Rory's future step-father. "Hello Mate I'm Finn." I said shaking his hand. He turned to Lorelei and asked. "Is this the drunken one?" She nodded as I laughed. "I'm Luke tell that son of a bitch friend of yours I see him he's a dead man." He told me. I smiled and nodded before saying. "I'll tell him Mate." Lorelei gave me a strange smiled. "You know love you could call Logan. I'm sure he'd be happy to hear from you." I said smirking. She laughed and said. "You're not too happy with him either are you?" I nodded. I kissed her hand and said. "Farwell Love." I left Luke's heading back to the Dragon Fly and my car. **

** I noticed a Korean girl following me. "Excuse me love are you following me?" I asked. She grinned at me and said. "You must be Finn I'm Lane." I suddenly knew who this Shelia was. "Oh and you're the best friend." I stated. "That's me." She said. "It's nice to meet you love." I said. She gave me a look and then it occurred to me she knew where Rory was. Her best friend knew of coarse why hadn't I started with her? **

** "Where is the kitten love?" I asked. She laughed and asked her own question. "Who haven't you checked with?" "I don't know." I answered honestly. "It's a person who has been in and out of her life for her entire life." She explained. I thought for a moment and then answered. "I have no clue Love." "Think about it Finn." Lane said before disappearing. **

** I left Stars Hallow and headed to my apartment. I need a drink badly. There was a message from Colin he was on holiday with Steph. I guess that would be why Logan asked me to talk to Rory. As I sat drinking it came to me the answer to where the kitten was.**

** The one person who had been in and out of her life. It had to be her father. I knew he was a Hayden and that he was also a teenager when Rory was born. I decided to call my P.I. to track him down. "Hello Mate its Finn I need you to find Lorelei Gilmore's father his last name is Hayden." I said into my phone. "Sure Finn no problem Bro. I'll get back to you in a few." My P.I. said. **

** Two hours later he called back. Rory's father's name was Christopher Hayden. He also has a three year old daughter Rory's half sister named Gigi. He was living in Boston but recently moved back to the area. It was close to 10 pm but I decided to go and get this over with. **

** When I arrived a man was going into the building. I followed him. I figured it was safer than buzzing and giving her a chance to not let me in. I headed to her father suite. I knocked on the door. I waited and was ready to knock again when I heard someone on the other side of the door. **

** She opened the door in obvious shock. Before I could even get a word out she was yelling. "What in the hell are you doing here?" I almost laughed at her but decided it wasn't in my best interest. I really wasn't sure what to say. I hoped she would talk with me. And if I was honest I hoped she wouldn't take Logan back. I had a little crush on her. **


	4. Ch 3 You found me

Do you really know me?

Chapter 3

You found me

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls and this is not for profit in anyway. Just for fun!

Author's Note: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. I'm sorry it has taken me some time to update but my boyfriend's Dad is in the ICU and then I had my own little health scare. Everything is going better now. So I hurried to update. Thank you again to everyone. This chapter is a little short. It's not my favorite chapter but it turned out okay I guess.

Keep reading it's going to get a lot better.

Cindy

(Rory's point of view)

Finn was here standing at my Dad's door. I was pissed that he sent Finn. Finn was starring but not talking. Finally Finn broke the silence asking. "Luv can I come in?" I sighed knowing even if I said no he wouldn't leave. To my surprise he seemed fairly sober. He passed by me and went for my Dad's couch.

"Would you like something to drink?" I asked cursing my own good manners as I did. He looked up shocked and said. "Water will be fine Kitten." It was my turn to look shocked. "Water doesn't have any alcohol or did you forget that?" I said. Finn laughed and responded. "No Luv just figured we both needed a clear head."

I went to the kitchen and hurried back with Finn's water. "How did you find me?" I asked curiously. "I've actually been looking all around for you." He said smiling. I shook my head finding that hard to believe. "Lucky for me I had a Shelia who gave me a clue as to where you were hidden out. But that was after I dealt with Paris, your grandparents, and both the lovely Lorelei and Luke." He told me.

"Impressive, that you did all that for Logan." I said. "I didn't do it for him Kitten." He said confusing me. "Um okay." I mumbled out. "He asked me to tell you he was sorry and he loves you." Finn said as I sighed. "But you're not here for that?" I asked still feeling very confused. "Nope Luv, Logan is one of my best mates and if he didn't ask I guess I wouldn't be here but that doesn't mean I'm on his side. I think he's an ass." Finn said as I giggled a little.

"So, you don't think I should forgive him?" I questioned. I already knew I wouldn't forgive him anyway but I suddenly wanted to hear Finn's opinion. "No Kitten I don't, I personally couldn't believe you took him back last time. But he sent Colin last time so my opinion wasn't asked for." Finn answered. "Why isn't Colin the one here?" I asked normally it would be Colin Logan doesn't trust Finn completely. "He and Steph are on a holiday." Finn explained.

Finn and I started talking about classes. I was stunned to hear how interested in Psychology he was. He said he actually wished he could major in it. But of coarse his father was demanding he major in Business. After all he was the heir to a huge hotel and restaurant dynasty. I felt bad for him. I did find myself wondering if my grandfather ever wished I was interested in the insurance business. But I knew my family all supported me in becoming a reporter. I was so lucky next to the friend I have whose lives were already paved out for them.

Finn tried to talk me into going back to school. But I wasn't ready for that. He said I just needed to finally break up with Logan. As we were talking, my Dad arrived home from his date. He was asking me about Gigi when he noticed Finn sitting on the other end of the couch.

"Oh hello I'm Christopher Hayden." Dad said shaking Finn's hand. "Hello Sir I'm Finnington Jackson the 4th." Finn responded as I giggled. As bad as it sounds I never knew Finn's full name. Finn rolled his eyes at my giggle. "Finn is a friend from Yale." I explained. Finn smiled widely at me. I assumed that he liked me referring to him as my friend and not just Logan's.

"It's late why don't you just stay the night?" Dad suggested to Finn. "Sure Mate if it isn't a problem that would be wonderful." Finn responded. Then they both looked over at me. I laughed and said. "You can use the other spear room. It's next to mine so you can just follow me." Finn nodded.

"Good night Finn and thank you." I said hugging him. "Not a problem Luv." Finn said as he took off his shirt. Shit was he always so well built. How had I missed that I wondered. He caught me starring and said. "See something you like Kitten." I blushed bright red and mumbled. "Night Finn." "Night night Kitten." He said as I walked out embarrassed still.

I dreamt of Finn the whole night. I felt so guilty about dreaming about my boyfriend's best friend. After seeing Finn's chest and abs I was so turned on. I had quickly fallen asleep. I had hoped for no dreams.

My dreams were very visual. Finn and I were making out in the beginning of the dream. Then I took his shirt off and ran my hand all over his beautiful chest. Then I kissed every inch of skin. He slowly kissed down my neck and was undressing me. He came close as I stood there naked. He whispered. "Let me taste you. Let me be the first to taste you kitten. I bet you're delicious."

I woke up gasping and sweating. I hurried into the shower. I knew it was early. When I got down stairs Finn and Dad were drinking coffee and talking. Dad saw me first and said. "Morning Ror." "Good morning Dad." I said cherry. Then I looked at Finn and said. "Morning Finn." I was trying my best not to blush. He smiled a little and asked. "Did you sleep well Kitten?" "Um yeah." I said knowing I was now blushing. Finn just looked confused.

"Where Gigi?" I asked not seeing my bouncing three year old sister. "She's actually at my mother's. I had the Nanny take her earlier. I have a business trip that came up suddenly." Dad explained. "Oh okay." I responded sadly. "Ror, maybe you should go to Stars Hallow and see her mom for a few days." Dad suggested.

I frowned a little and asked. "Can I stay here for a few more days?" Dad looked down but said. "Sure you can honey but I don't want to leave you here alone." "Dad I'm a big girl I'll be fine." I said annoyed. Finn spoke up. "I could stay I mean if you wanted me to Luv." "Are you sure Finn?" I asked not wanting to impose on his time.

It was all settled. Finn was staying with me. We had decided to go to his apartment later so he could get some clothes. I was a little concerned being alone with Finn though. Before last night I never even realized I was attracted to Finn at all.

Finn and I were about to leave for his apartment but I got side tracked. Paris had e-mailed me a few things. So I was looking though all the things I needed to get done. Finn was waiting patiently when his phone rang. He answered it. I saw this unbelievable look of sadness come over him. I had never seen this face. Something was wrong. Whatever it was it was really bad.


	5. Ch 4 I have a secret or two

Do you really know me?

Ch. 4 I have a secret

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews. I really like the way this chapter turned out even though it's pretty short. Right now I'm planning at least 27 chapters. So keep reading and reviewing. The next few chapters will be very revealing for Finn. Finn isn't who Rory or even his friends think he is. So once again thank you for reading and keep the reviews coming.

Cindy

(Finn's point of view)

When Christopher announced he had a business trip I got worried. I knew Rory wouldn't return to school yet and that she didn't want to go to Stars Hallow either. Christopher being the father he is tried to convince Rory to go and see her lovely mother. But Luv well she's stubborn and didn't want to. She asked Christopher if she could stay here. I knew he was as worried as I was about her being alone. So I suggested I stay with her. Christopher seemed thrilled with the idea and Rory my poor little kitten seemed embarrassed.

Our days went well. We mostly sat around and watched the television. Poor Kitten was shocked that I was awake and sober the whole day. I thought about telling her the truth about me. There are things not even my best mates know. But as normal I feared to let the true me out in front of anyone but especially her. It was fine if she didn't like me as the drunken Aussie who only went for red heads and pretended to not remember her. But that wasn't even close to the real me. The person not many know.

It was shortly before bedtime when my cell rung. I saw the number and got excited. "Hello Luv." I said as I answered the phone. But then I heard a voice I hadn't expect to hear. I was shocked by what I was told. No this couldn't be true. This was a nightmare and I would awaken at any moment. But it was true. I was so worried.

Rory was starring at me. I was almost in tears at the news I had been given. "I'll be there as soon as I can." I finally said to the frantic female on the other end of the line. I felt like I had been shot in my chest. "Finn what's wrong?" Rory asked me as I tried to not cry. Grown men don't cry or at least that's what my father says.

I couldn't speak. I just sat there. Rory was shaking me. "Finn are you okay?" Rory questioned looking worried. "No Luv sorry I have a family emergency." I explained trying to find the right words. Rory looked at me with even more concern.

I held my phone. "I need to call for my father's plane." I said clearly upset. "What's the number Finn?" Rory asked taking my phone. "It's in there under the jet just tell them that Finn needs the jet immediately for New York." I said deciding to let her call I was too shaken. Rory made the call for me. I was still very much in shock. I tried to figure out what I needed to do before I left.

"Finn can I come with you?" Rory asked. "To the airport?" I questioned. "No Finn to New York." She said. I thought for a moment. Rory was a much put together and organized person. "Sure Luv you come with." I answered. She looked expressionless as she ran upstairs. "How long will we be gone?" Rory asked yelling down the stairs to me. "I don't know yet kitten but at least a few days." I yelled back to her.

Ten minutes later Rory came down with her suitcase and an over night bag. "Okay let's go." She said grabbing my hand. I grabbed my own suitcase. We went out to my car. I threw Rory the car keys. I knew I was still way too upset to keep my mind on the road.

I told Rory to stop by my place first. I needed to pick up a few more things. Rory waited in the car for me. I wasn't sure if that was because she knew we were in a hurry or if she had too many memories of her and Logan there.

Rory was on the phone when I returned to the car. I felt calm enough to drive so I motioned for us to change seats. Rory was talking to Paris about e-mailing her notes and her assignment for the paper. I noticed Rory's lap top for the first time. I heard her telling Paris that she had a few other friends who would be dropping off notes for her. I was happy she wouldn't be behind on her classes. Then she called Lorelei. Lorelei didn't bring up Logan at all to Rory. She said she understood Rory going with me.

As we arrived at the air port we hurried through security. As we headed for the jet my phone went off. "It's Logan." I told Rory looking at the caller id. I ignored the call and said. "Come on Luv." I took Rory's hand again and we went toward the terminal the jet would be waiting at. Before we could get onto the phone Sandy my father's flight attendant stop us and said that my father was expecting a call from me now.

I rolled my eyes and asked Rory to excuse me. Rory smiled and nodded as I went to a private place to call my father. I called my father who was wondering why I needed the plane on such short notice. I normally planned my trips. I explained what had happened to him. For the first time in a very long time he was very understanding. My Mother was upset when my Father told her why I was rushing to New York. They even said to call them and they would come too if I needed them.

I headed back to where I left Rory. She was standing there with a more worried expression. "Is everything alright?" She asked. "Sure Luv, we'll talk about it on the jet." I said. I knew I had to explain before we got to New York. And I knew Rory was going to be shocked be what secrets I have been keeping not just from her but from all my mates. I hadn't even told Logan or Colin about this. My life away from my life.


	6. Ch 5 The real Finn

Do you really know me?

Ch.5 The real Finn

Author's Note: I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out but I got some writer's block. But this chapter is a little longer than the others so I hope that makes up for the lateness of the update. The grammar is rough in this chapter. Thank you to everyone who had reviewed.

Cindy

(Rory's point of view)

We stepped onto the jet. I gasped a little making Finn smile. I looked around the jet until Finn finally said. "Luv you have to sit down it's time for take off." I nodded and took the sit next to Finn. There were plenty of seats but I wanted to sit next to him. I played with all the buttons I could reach. I knew my Mom would be proud. Finn just grinned at me. But, what did he except I'm a small town girl I had never been in a jet before.

After we got in the sky Finn unbuckled his seatbelt. I did the same as a woman brought us drinks and peanuts. She brought my favorite drink. I was shocked that Finn knew my favorite drink. When I looked at him in shock he just shrugged.

"Why are we heading to New York?" I asked no longer being able to keep the question from my lips. I turned to Finn waiting for his response. He sighed deeply. He was just sitting there. For a while I wondered if he even heard the question. He was starring at his drink not even drinking it. I thought about repeating the question when he spoke up. "Rory I'm not who you think I am." Finn answered looking upset. What did that mean? "Then who are you?" I asked confused.

He laughed a little and said. "Maybe I should tell you why we are heading to New York and then maybe you'll understand better." I nodded and smiled to encourage him to tell me. He took his time and waited a few moments. I guess he was collecting his thoughts.

Finally he began telling me his story. "About five years ago I went to New York with Logan and Colin. They both met some Shelia's and left me at the pub we were in." I laughed that had happened quite a few times with the three of them. "The waitress came over smiled and said. Your friends left with pretty girls and you can't seem to leave your drink long enough to find one. I looked up at her and said. Well Luv I do believe I did." Finn paused like it was taking a lot of courage to tell me this story. I waited patiently.

"I found out her name was Andie. She was 22 and a struggling artist. I spent the night at her apartment. We just talked all night. It was a first for me. I only kissed her once and gave her my cell number before I left." Finn smiled caught up in his own memories. It was strange to see him talk like this.

"Andie and I talked on the phone for a few weeks. Then I made a trip alone to New York to see her. We dated for a little over two years. You see Andie was mugged and that phone call was from her mother. Andie was also beaten and raped." Finn explained. I felt the need to comfort him. "They aren't sure if she'll make it. Her Mother called me because I needed to be there." Finn said taking a breath.

I felt so many things. Mostly I felt jealous and I couldn't understand why. I decided to put that feeling aside. The reporter in me still had some many questions. I had a funny feeling this wasn't the end of the story. "So you stayed friends?" I asked him. "Yes Luv we did but we kind of felt we needed to." He answered vaguely.

Suddenly what Finn said about a family emergency came back to me. "Finn, why did you say you had a family emergency?" I questioned. Finn chuckled and said. "Reporter girl I knew you had picked up on that." I laughed a little. Finn didn't answer nor did he look at me. He got his wallet out and was searching for something. I looked at him confused but he didn't pay any attention to me.

I saw him pulling out a picture. In the picture was a blond headed woman who looked in her 20's. And beside her she a little blond haired girl who looked Gigi's age. "That is Andie." Finn said pointing to the woman. I tried to smile. She was beautiful and I was more jealous. "And that is our daughter Arabella." Finn said. I gasped in shock. Finn had a daughter.

I remembered Finn's trips to New York. He always went alone and told Logan and Colin it was business for his father. I smiled and questioned. "All those trips to New York were to see your daughter?" "Well the first two years Andie but since you've been around yes I went to see Arabella." He answered. I smiled a little. I wanted to ask what had happened with Andie but it was none of my business. "I was planning to tell my mates. Andie's engaged and she going to let me take Arabella during their honeymoon." Finn explained smiling.

"Thank you for trusting me." I stated shyly. He chuckled and than told me another shocking secret. "I don't drink as much as people think. It's mostly for show Luv." He explained. Wow was there more. Did I know anything about Finn? Suddenly I shouted out. "She's blond, Andie's blond." Finn loved red heads and he had been in a serious relationship with a blond. "Red heads are for one-nightstands." Finn said simply. "Do you just like blonds for more?" I asked and than blushed. I couldn't believe I had just asked him that. Finn laughed and said. "No kitten I like sexy smart brunettes too."

I blushed again not knowing what to say. We were both quite for a while. I was so lost in my own thoughts. I was truly attracted to Finn and now I was learning things no one else knew about him. I felt special. The woman from earlier appeared and said. "We will be landing soon." I buckled my seatbelt and tried to relax. But I always hated to land.

Finn looked over at me concerned. "Are you okay Luv?" He questioned. I didn't answer so he asked again. "Luv are you alright?" "I hate landing." I explained as I started to panic. "Hold my hand kitten." Finn said offering me his hand. I held it tightly as we got closer to landing. I was so happy when we finally landed. Finn kissed my hand softly before releasing it.

After we landed Finn got our bags. At the exit of the airport was a limo. Finn walked right to it. I figured this was his regular driver here because the man didn't even have a sign. The driver said. "Hello Sir, Miss." I nodded. The driver opened my door as I went to get in. Then I heard him putting out bags in the trunk. Finn was anxiously sitting beside me.

It didn't take long to get to the hospital. Finn and I hadn't spoken since we left the jet. As we stopped I wasn't sure what he wanted me to do. I wasn't sure if I should go on to the hotel or with him. I noticed how upset Finn was as he got out. He turned and reached for my hand. "Come on Luv." He said softly. I followed behind him.

He headed to the front desk. "What room is Andrea Laspers in?" He asked the woman. She looked at her computer. "She's in ICU third floor. There's a waiting room to the right." The woman told him. "Thank you." Finn said politely. She was in the ICU, this wasn't good.

As we got into the elevator Finn spoke. "Luv just to warn you Andie's parents can be a little overbearing at time." I nodded gratefully for the warning. I knew her parents would be upset. Their daughter was in ICU. How could they not be upset? Hell I was upset and I didn't even know her.

We got off the elevator and headed to the waiting room the woman had told him about. I saw Finn looking around. I stood back out of the way. Finn turned white as a ghost. A woman in her 50's was going towards Finn. She was sobbing and a man was running behind her. Finn hugged the woman as the man approached with tears in his eyes.

"Sorry son she didn't make it. Todd is with her." Was all the man could say. Finn looked shock. Andie's mother backed away a little and gave Finn some space. Andie's father put his arms around his wife. I watched the three talk softly for a few moments. I just stayed in the same spot. I felt frozen unsure what to do.

Then a little blond girl came running to Finn. She was crying. I knew from the picture she was Finn's daughter. Finn picked her up and held her tightly. He was whispering to her. I watched them and couldn't help the small smile on my lips at the sight. I felt so terrible for Andie's parents and the poor little girl who had lost her mother. But I knew she would be okay because she had Finn.

Finn abruptly turned and looked at me. He mouthed for me to come to them. I slowly walked to them. The little girl was still hugging Finn but she was no longer crying. "Luv this is Arabella my daughter. Arabella this is Rory she's my very good friend." Finn said introducing us. She looked at me and grinned. The grin was very familiar it was Finn's grin. "Hi Arabella you have a pretty name like a princess." I said.

Arabella giggled and said. "I like your name too Rory." I smiled as Finn sat down still holding Arabella. I sat beside them. For a while it was just the three of us. Finn was pretty silent. It was mainly Arabella and me talking. Finn looked so exhausted and Arabella and fallen asleep. Arabella's grandmother came over and said that she and Todd Andie's fiancée' would take Arabella home for the night. Finn and I walked out with them and headed back to the hotel.

Finn and I had joining rooms. I hugged him good night. I quickly called and checked in with mom. She was worried about me. But I explained I was just tired. As soon as I hit the pillow I was asleep. I knew Andie's funeral would be in the next few days. Then Finn would find out what would happen with his daughter. He was going to need my support.


	7. Ch 6 Arabella's New Life

Do you really know me?

Ch.6 Arabella's New Life

Author's Note: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I took my time with this chapter but I'm pretty happy how it turned out. For those of you reading my other fan fic Top of the Pyramid I didn't find the last two chapters so I will be re-writing them. Once again thank you for reading and reviewing.

Enjoy,

Cindy

(Finn's point of view)

I woke up early. I could hear the rain pouring outside the window. It felt fitting for Andie's funeral. Yesterday I helped Andie's parents and Todd make the arrangements. Andie's parents wanted the funeral to be quickly. They were going to grieve with some other relatives. Rory has been right by my side. She's been so quite though. I have been wondering what all is going on in her mind now.

Yesterday Rory and I went shopping. Neither of us had dress clothes with us. I had to buy a new black suit. Rory bought herself and Arabella black dresses. I usually can't stand to shop but I didn't mind it helped keep me busy and stop me from thinking. This morning Todd dropped Arabella off at the hotel. Rory bathed and dressed Arabella for me. They have become fast friends. I have to say I'm happy that I've shared this part of me with her.

I was trying to get my damn tie tied. "Bloody hell." I yelled usually I had someone to tie them for me. Rory and Arabella both came running. They both looked worried. "Are you okay Finn?" Rory asked looking at me. "I can't tie this damn thing Luv." I explained. Rory smiled and came towards me. "My Grandpa showed me how." She said helping me. "Thanks Luv." I said smiling at her. Once again she was saving the day.

Around 20 minutes later my driver arrived. We all left for the church. Upon arriving at the church Todd greeted us. The poor mate had obviously been crying. He and I shook hands and then he picked Arabella up and hugged her. Andie's parents were waiting for us to go and sit. I sat with Andie's sister Tanya on one side and Arabella on my other side. One the other side of Arabella was Todd.

The service was okay. The minister was her mother's and didn't really know Andie so I found that annoying. Todd seemed to share my annoyance. The music was great I was so glad we agreed to let Todd choose. He picked Andie's favorite rock band and country singer. Then they played Mama by Boyz to Men the whole church was practically sobbing. I pulled Arabella into my arms. I didn't think she really understood that her mother was never coming back. As the song played I tried to stay strong. I felt Rory's hand on my shoulder. And her other hand was stroking Arabella's hair. Rory had sat right behind us and now I was so grateful. She was giving me strength.

"Thanks Luv." I whispered. She smiled with the tears in her eyes. It was like she could feel the pain I was going through. I have no idea how I would've survived without her here with me. I knew when we got back home I would have to do something to thank her. Happily the funeral was over. Andie was being cremated so we didn't have to go to the cemetery.

Once the funeral was over we went to Andie's parent's house for the reception. Rory put Arabella down for a nap after she ate. I was standing there talking to some old friends when Andie's parents came over with a man. They introduced the man as Andie's lawyer. He asked to speak with Andie's parents, Todd, and myself alone. I told Andie's sister to let Rory know where I was if she came down.

I got nervous as we went into Andie's fathers' office. "Andrea did leave a will." The lawyer announced. I knew whatever she said concerning our daughter I needed to respect no matter how much I wanted to take her home with me. "This the last will and testament of Andrea Laspers, she was of sound mind and judgment when this was wrote. The executor of her will is her father Adam Laspers. Andrea leaves the bulk of her estate to her fiancé' Todd Williams except of a sum of 200 thousand dollars which goes in a trust for her daughter Arabella Maria Jackson. Full guardianship is to go to Arabella's father Finnington Jackson the fourth. Alone with guardianship Finnington is listed as the trustee for Arabella's trust." The lawyer paused. I took a chance to feel relieved.

I looked over at Andie's parents hoping they nor Todd would be upset that I got guardianship of Arabella. They didn't look upset. I wondered if they had talked with Andie about it before at some point. I noticed the lawyer was speaking again. "Andrea left letter personally to each of you. Todd, Finn here are your letters." Then he gave Andie's parents there letters as well as one for her sister. Then he handed me a second letter addressed to Arabella. "Andrea also requested that you Finn bring Arabella back to New York to visit her grandparents as well as Todd." The lawyer said. "Yes of coarse I will I want all three of you to be apart of our lives." I said. "I'm really going to miss her thanks man." Todd said shaking my hand. "No problem Mate thank you for taking such good care of her and Andie." He smiled and nodded.

"Arabella's letter should be given to her on her 16th birthday. Andrea also left videos for every birthday up until then." The lawyer explained handing me the CD's. I took them. I wasn't at all surprised. Though Andie wasn't excepting to die she made sure if something happened that Arabella would still be able to have a birthday wish from her Mommy every year. Andie always did think of everything.

When we stepped out of the office I headed to find Rory. I couldn't wait to share my good news with her. I looked around but she was no where to be found. So I went upstairs to the bedroom Andie's parents had made for Arabella when she spent the night with them. I heard voices so I opened the door.

The sight behind that door was of such beauty. Sitting there on the big pink rug was my little princess and my beautiful kitten. They were playing Barbie's. I heard Rory speaking to Arabella. "My little sister Gigi loves to play Barbie's." "Can I meet her?" Arabella asked. "I bet we could arrange something with your Daddy and mine." Rory said smiling. I stood watching for a few more moments before I was noticed.

"Daddy there you are." Exclaimed Arabella jumping into my arms as I bent down. "Hello Princess, hi there kitten." I said greeting them. "Rory's not a kitten Daddy you're so silly." Arabella said. We all laughed. "Sure she is Princess and she as cute as a kitten too." I answered. Rory blushed at the compliment.

"Princess I have to talk to you about something." I said. "Do you want me to leave?" Rory asked looking at me seriously. "No Luv please stay." I said I honestly had no idea how Arabella would take the news. "Princess I talk with your grandparents and Todd and they said if you want to come home with me you can." I said trying to think of the simplest way to tell her.

Arabella was quite so I took a glance at Rory. Rory had tears in her eyes. "I'll live with you Daddy?" Arabella asked. "Only if you want to Princess." I said knowing that her grandparents or Todd would let her live with them if she didn't want to live with me. "Can I come back and see Todd, Grandma, and Papaw?" She asked. "Sure we can come back anytime to visit." I responded. She hugged me and said. "Then yes Daddy I want to go home with you." She said excited. I was so relieved. "Okay then Princess we'll head to New Haven in a few days." I told her.

I made plans with Todd and Andie's parents so Arabella could spend time with them before we left to go home. I was also looking forward to having sometime to talk with Rory. Rory and I hadn't had much of a chance to talk since we arrived in New York. I was sure she felt overwhelmed by all that has happened. But she hadn't complained once.

Todd took Arabella for the night. I asked Rory to come to my room for dinner. We ordered room service. We ate in silence most of the time. Rory finally broke the silence and asked. "When are we heading home Finn?" "The day after tomorrow Luv." I answered. "That sounds good." Rory said.

After we finished dinner we sat on the couch. Neither of us bothered to turn on the television. We both knew I needed to talk. I felt the tears I had wanted to release since we found out Andie had died fall. Rory noticed and quickly pulled me into a hug. She held me tight as I cried. "I just don't know, I miss her so much already. She wasn't just my ex Andie changed my life Luv." I explained. Rory reached and wiped my tears always. "Finn you're allowed to be sad." Rory said. I nodded.

"I'm so frightened Luv." I admitted as I stopped crying. "What are you scared of?" Rory asked curiously. "I'm Arabella's only parents now. I don't know if I can raise her." I answered. "You can do this Finn. My Mom was only 16 when I was born. She left her family and raised me on her own with no help from my Dad. Trust me Finn you can do this. I know you can." Rory said.

"Do you really believe that Rory?" I questioned. "Yes Finn I do and I will help you. You have me, your friends, and your family. I bet my family would be willing to help as well." Rory stated. "Thank you so much Luv for everything." I said as I hugged her again. "Not a problem we're friends Finn." She said. I just nodded. I needed more friends like her. Not even my best mates would offer to help me like Rory has.

{The next day}

I got all the last minute thing ready for our trip home. I still hadn't let anyone know I was bringing Arabella back to New Haven with me. I wanted to call Colin but I knew if I did he would want to know about Rory. Rory was with Arabella helping her pack her room. Andie's parents had already said their goodbyes. They were heading on their trip to be with other family to grieve for Andie.

I arrived to help Rory and Arabella. Todd let into the house. The poor Mate looked as though he hadn't slept in days. I looked around the house at all the pictures. There was some of Andie's family. Then there were some of her, Todd, and Arabella. She even had a few of myself with Arabella when I had visited. Todd led me up to Arabella's room.

I was shocked when I walked in. Most of the stuff was already in boxes. I knew Arabella was leaving some stuff for when she came back to visit. I noticed she was holding a blue stuffed bunny. "Hello Princess." "Hi Daddy. Look what I gots for Todd. This is so he won't miss Mommy and me so much." She said showing me the bunny. I smiled and said. "Why don't you go give it to Todd now? I bet he could use a big hug too." "We're almost finished." Rory said. "I see that Luv. Thank you." I said hugging her.

After we finished Arabella's room we took Todd to lunch with us. Rory took Arabella to play so I could talk with Todd. "Listen Mate I just wanted to say thank you again. And you can call her anytime. We would also love for you to come visit us in New Heaven." I said. "Thank you Man take good care of her. And I'll be taking you up on that offer to visit soon." He said. I nodded and said. "Let me know when and I'll send the jet for you. Who knows maybe Andie's parents will want to come too."

Todd and Arabella said their goodbyes. They were both crying. It had been so hard to see him playing daddy to my little girl and now he had to let her go. It was really hard to watch them. I could see his already broken heart breaking more. I knew I would do my best to keep them in each other lives. Todd shook my hand and then whispered something to Rory. Rory blushed and nodded to him.

Before we left New York Rory took us to a book store she loved there. Arabella had never been in a book store and she was excited. Rory even bought her first book for her. It was called I'm a _Little Tea Pot_. This is also Arabella's favorite song. The book had a spin thing too.

We hurried to the airport. After we boarded the jet I hooked the booster seat in. Arabella wanted to sit next to Rory. I couldn't be jealous. They were too cute together. Rory read Arabella her new book. Then she read another book she had in her bag. I assumed it was a book she bought for Gigi. I started to read the paper. I suddenly didn't hear Rory reading. I looked over and they were both fast asleep.


	8. Ch 7 Finn's new beginning

Do you really know me?

Author's Note at the end of the chapter.

Ch.7 Finn's New Beginning

(Rory's point of view)

When I woke up Arabella was still asleep. Finn seemed to be starring into space. I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking about. I noticed we were about to land. I was nervous again. Finn noticed my look of terror and motioned me over to sit beside him. Neither of us said a word as I buckled my seat belt. He grabbed my hand and held it tightly like he had done when we landed in New York.

After we landed Finn woke Arabella up. We got our bags and got ready to leave the airport. As we got into Finn's car I finally spoke. "I guess it's time for me to go home." I said sadly. I didn't really want to. "No Rory come home with me and Daddy." Arabella begged.

I looked over at Finn who said. "Yes Luv please join us." "Are you sure Finn?" I asked nervously. "Luv at least stay for this evening. You can stay in Colin's room he's at Steph's." Finn said. I nodded in agreement. I was actually glad Finn wanted me to stay with them. I wasn't ready to go home and face everything just yet.

By the time we arrived at Finn's place we were all tired. Finn and I put Arabella in the guest room. I looked around and decided I would offer to help decorate Arabella's room. Arabella fell asleep quickly. I helped Finn unpack one of her suitcases. Then he showed me to Colin's room. It was strange to be sleeping there. As I looked around the room there were a lots of pictures. On one table was a picture of Colin's family. On the other table were pictures of Logan, Finn, and Colin together. There was even a picture of me and Logan. On the bed side table was picture of Colin and Steph together. You could just see the love in their pictures not like the ones of Logan and I. I knew in the moment that Logan and I were truly over.

[The Next Day]

I woke up early it had to be around six. I decided to get up and shower. Lucky for me Finn had brought my bag in. After my shower I went into the kitchen. I made coffee and started breakfast. "Good morning Luv." Finn said entering the kitchen. "Morning Finn the eggs and bacon will be done soon." I said still cooking.

Finn's phone rang. "Hello Mate." Finn said answering. I knew it had to be Colin. "No Mate I found her. Listen Colin a lot has happened and well things have changed. I have a guest staying her with me." Finn took a breath listening to Colin. "I know Mate but Logan is the one who screwed up yet again. No she's staying with me until she no longer wants to. I need her help right now." He paused again to listen to Colin's response. "Listen Mate just stay there with Steph and we'll talk about it all soon. Good day Mate." Finn said hanging up his phone.

Finn smiled big at me. I couldn't help smiling just as big back to me. "Luv I meant what I said to Colin you can stay as long as you want to." "Thanks Finn I'd like to stay for a while. I'll call Paris and let her know I'm staying here." Finn nodded in response. I couldn't help but feel happy.

Arabella came bouncing down the stairs as I put our food on plates. "Rory I love eggs with cheese." Arabella screamed happily hugging me. Finn and I both laughed at how cute she is. We spent breakfast planning what we would do with our day.

Finn id the dishes while I called Paris. She was surprised to hear that I was planning to stay with Finn. She said it would probably be a good idea for me to avoid the dorm though. It seemed Logan was practically camped out waiting for me to return. Paris agreed to bring me my notes, come more clothes, and a few other things I asked for.

When Paris arrived I was dressing Arabella so Finn let her in. I carried Arabella down stairs. Paris frowned at us in confusion. "That's not Gigi is it?" She asked pointing at Arabella. "No Paris this is Arabella." I answered. She looked even more confused. Finn smiled and said. "Paris Luv she's my daughter." Paris gasped in shock.

"You have a daughter." She shouted at Finn. "Yes I do she's mine." Finn said proudly. Paris was still in shock. I asked her to join me upstairs. I explained what happened to Arabella's mother and about our trip to New York. Paris laughed as I finished and said. "Now I get why you're staying here." She made some comments about me moving on fast. I tried to tell her Finn and I were just friends. She also said I was noticeably attached to Arabella too. I couldn't deny it.

Luckily after our talk Paris left. I was pretty annoyed with her. Finn and I decided to pack a lunch and take Arabella to the park. We had such a fun day. Finn even pushed me on the swings. After lunch we took a hike on the trails. Finn ended up carrying Arabella about half way through.

After the park we went to the local pizza place Finn and I both liked. It was a real family kind of place. The waitress even told Finn and me we had a beautiful daughter. We both ended up laughing about that. Arabella has blond hair and barely passes to be Finn's. But none of us bothered to correct the waitress.

We ate and then Finn and Arabella played games. While they were busy doing that I looked over my notes and checked my e-mails. I didn't even read the ones from Logan. At this point I don't even care what he has to say. Arabella was getting tired since she didn't have a nap. We headed back to Finn's. I quickly gave Arabella a bath and got her into bed.

She wanted Finn to read to her. I sat near by and watched. Finn was so different with her than I was use to seeing him. He wasn't just kind and caring but truly loving with his daughter. You could see how much he loves her in his eyes. Arabella fell asleep while Finn was still reading to her. "Finn she's asleep." I whispered. He nodded looking at her and putting the book back on the bedside table. He kissed her forehead and whispered. "Night Princess Daddy loves you."

Finn asked me if I wanted to watch a movie as we left Arabella room. I agreed and went to change into my pj's to be more comfortable. When I arrived downstairs Finn had two glasses of wine and three DVD's sitting out on the coffee table. I looked down out the DVD's and giggled. "A Walk to Remember?" I questioned still smiling. "It's Steph's." Finn defended himself. "Can we watch it?" I asked. "Sure we can Kitten." Finn answered.

As we sat watching the movie and sipping wine I had to smile. This felt like date. I shrived a little and Finn noticed. "Are you cold Kitten?" He asked. "A little." I admitted blushing. Finn got a blanket off the chair and snuggled close to me. As he brought me to him he put the blanket over us. I blushed even brighter. He rubbed my arms trying to warm me up.

I leaned in towards Finn. Our eyes connected. There was so much depth in his eyes. I couldn't believe I never noticed them before now. I started to close the space between us. Finn tried to look away but I grabbed his chin. I pulled his face to mine and pressed my lips against his.

I slowly went to pull away. But Finn didn't let me. He brought his hands to my hair. He ran them through it and kissed me again. I felt him licking my lips asking for entrance into my mouth. I automatically opened my mouth and let our tongues wrestle. I wanted the kiss to never end.

We slowly pulled away from each other a little. We were both completely out of breath. Finn looked just as shocked as I was. The kiss was the most passionate kiss I had ever received. For a few moments we just starred at each other. Then Finn grabbed his wine and downed the rest of the glass. I started to giggle and Finn laughed a little too.

"Wowzers Kitten you can kiss." Finn said smiling. I blushed and said. "So can you." "Kitten I like you. I really like you but I think we should take it slow." "I agree, I mean I haven't even officially broken up with Logan yet." I responded. "But you're going to right?" Finn asked in a hopeful voice. "Yeah I am I was going to before the kiss but now I'm 100% sure." I answered.

Finn smirked a little and said. "Good Kitten." I smiled back and laughed again. I felt lighter and better than I had in a long time. Finn pulled me back into his arms. I fell asleep like that. I felt myself being lifted up. Finn carried me into Colin's room and laid me down on the bed. He kissed my cheek and whispered. "Good night Kitten sweet dreams." I mumbled. "Night Finn." I fell into a wonderful sleep.

[The Next day]

Finn took Arabella to see his parents. I studied while they were gone. After I finished all my work I called Lane. I told her all about the kiss. I also admitted to my growing feelings for Finn. Lane said I should officially break it off with Logan. Then to give Finn a real chance. I could tell he had charmed my best friend during their short meeting in Stars Hallow.

I decided to give it sometime and see what would happen next. It was late evening when Finn and Arabella return to Finn's. Finn put Arabella to bed while I talked to my Mom. Finn warned me that Colin would be showing up over the next weekend. I wasn't looking forward to that. I was hoping we would end up finding some kind of plans to keep the three of us busy.

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I have had some personal stuff going on. I do hope to get the next chapter out over the weekend. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed. I'm still planning around 30 chapters. The next chapter will be Finn, Rory, and Arabella going to Stars Hallow for a visit. Anyways once again thank you. Yes I still have plans for smut in this story it will be to come soon.

Cindy


	9. Ch 8 Crazy Town

Do you really know me?

Ch. 8 Crazy Town

Author's Note: Sorry I planned to have this out sooner but it took longer. Sorry this chapter a little rough. I wanted to get it out as quick as I could. Thank you so much for the reviews they keep me writing. Hope you enjoy,

Cindy

(Finn's point of view)

It was Thursday when Lorelei called asking Rory to bring me and Arabella home with her for the weekend. I had only been to Stars Hallow once. We didn't stay long it seemed like a town full of people as mad as a snake. But I knew Rory wanted to avoid Colin and I wanted to be with my kitten. So I agreed to go to Rory's home town. While Rory was in class and Arabella visited with my parents I got everything packed for our trip.

Thursday night the three of us watched a movie and relaxed. Rory poor Shelia has been so busy catching up this week. Tonight she fell asleep before my little princess. I carried Rory to bed and kissed her cheek. I had been aching to kiss her again but I didn't want to put her against a wall. So I've been waiting.

[The Next Day]

Rory was up early this morning. She had already made coffee and breakfast before I rolled out of bed. She told me she had already packed the car so we could go after breakfast and our showers. Arabella was her usual sleepy head self. We had to get her going. On the drive to Stars Hallow Rory told us it was the Festival of Fruit this weekend. It seems they were having all kinds of food. Also games with fruit and rides. Arabella got even more excited. Rory said Sookie her mother's best friend children would be around too.

When we arrived Lorelei was waiting on her porch for us. Rory ran out of the car and to her mum. They looked so cute hugging so hard they fell over. Arabella and I stood near chuckling at them. Rory came over and picked Arabella up and carried her onto the porch. "Mom this sweet princess is Arabella." Rory said. Lorelei bounced over to my daughter and said. "Hi there cutie I will fill you full of junk food and fun." Arabella smiled and said. "Hi Rory's Mommy."

Then I joined them on the porch and said. "Hello Luv." "Hey there Finn. Good to see ya again." Lorelei said smiling. She gave me a quick hug before we all went in. Lorelei had to get back to work so we were on our own to later when we would meet her and Luke for dinner. After I put our bags in Rory's room she decided to give us a tour of her town.

It was a small town so the tour didn't take long. Miss Patty the scariest red head I've ever met tried to pinch my butt yet again. We stopped by to see Lane. I thanked her again for helping me find Rory. She beamed at me as Rory and Arabella played with her twin boys. We were heading to Luke's when Rory's ex appeared.

"Oh look Rory's got another sucker at her beckon call." Dean said. "Hello Mate you need to just calm down and back off." I said pulling Dean away from Rory and Arabella. "Listen you asshole don't tell me what to do. Rory is just a slutty tease." Dean said. I couldn't help it I punched him. "Don't you ever talk about kitten that way again you wanker." I said as he tried to lunge at me. Luke came over and sent Dean home.

I followed Luke into Luke's. Rory was sitting at a table hugging her mum crying. Arabella was crying too. I picked Arabella up and put her in my lap. "Daddy did you make the bad man who made Rory cry go away?" Arabella asked. I nodded to her. Rory looked up at me tears still falling down her face. She went upstairs to Luke's old apartment. Lorelei smiled at me and said. "Why don't you go check on her and I'll keep an eye on Princess." "Thanks Luv." I said heading upstairs.

Rory was still sobbing when I arrived. I didn't say a word to her. I just pulled her into my arms. I held her tight and kissed her hair. It took a few moments but she did calm down. She went into Luke's bathroom and cleaned up her face. "You okay Kitten?" I asked in a serious tone. "Yeah thanks Finn." She said softly. "Not a problem Kitten." I said kissing her cheek.

After dinner we headed to the festival. It was actually fun. I hit Kirk with oranges and apples. I won prizes for Arabella, Rory, and Sookie's kids. Luke even joined us. Rory and Lorelei entered the couple's pie eating contest and won second prize. After the festival Luke and Lorelei took Arabella back to the house while Rory and I went for a walk. Rory told me about her past with Dean and Jess. She even took me to the bridge where she and Jess confessed their feelings. I could tell she still respected Jess. I told her she should call Jess sometime. She agreed it would be nice if they were friends.

[The Next Day]

We all got up and went to Luke's for breakfast. Rory's Dad Christopher and her little sister Gigi met us there. Arabella and Gigi hit off right away. Funny enough Christopher and Luke actually got along quite well. After breakfast Rory and I took the girls to the park. We ran into Sookie and her kids. Rory and I offered to watch them so she could go get some coffee from Luke's.

After the park Rory and I took Gigi and Arabella back to Rory's house. Lorelei had agreed to watch Gigi while Christopher was on a date. She was talking about how Christopher won't tell her much about the woman he's dating. Rory told her mum he hadn't told her much either. Lorelei left for a while. The girls both were taking their naps. Rory and I just talked. I told her about my childhood and she told me about hers.

When Lorelei returned she had a bunch of bags. She announced it was movie night. Rory gave her a strange look and asked about the girls. Lorelei then showed Rory the princess themed movies and costumes she picked up. I knew Arabella was going to love it as well as Gigi.

The girls loved the costumes and movies. Luke even joined us. He made the girls a castle out of boxes. Rory and Lorelei ate so much. I had no idea where they fit all that chow. A little after ten Christopher came and picked Gigi up. Arabella had already fallen asleep. I took her to Rory's bed. When I came back I heard Rory telling her Mum we kissed. Lorelei squealed and said she liked me much better than Logan. The two were giggling when they noticed me. Lorelei went upstairs to join Luke who was already in bed. Rory and I watched another movie before she fell asleep. I carried her into her room and laid her next to Arabella.

[The Next Day]

It was Sunday and we were heading back to New Haven. Luke made us all pancakes before heading to Luke's. We promised to stop by for lunch before we left. Rory was studying and Lorelei was playing Barbie's with Arabella. I heard Lorelei tell Arabella she could call her Nana. Arabella was so excited. The night before she had been so jealous that Gigi called Lorelei Aunt Lorelei.

When Rory got done studying she took Arabella with her to tell Lane goodbye. Lorelei asked if she could talk to me. She we went to the table and sat down. "What's on your mind Luv?" I questioned. "Well Finn I have a few questions I need answered." Lorelei replied. "Okay Luv I'm listening." I said. "Well how do you feel about my daughter?" She asked. I smiled and chuckled a bit. "I honestly really like her. Probably more than I should at this point but I can't seem to help it." Lorelei smiled and asked. "Good so think she'll break up with Logan soon?" "I don't know Luv one can only hope." I replied. She nodded.

"Luv before I forget thank you for having us and be so good to my daughter." I said sincerely. "She's amazing Finn. No matter what happens with you and Rory I'm here if either of you need anything." She said. "Thank you Lorelei that means a lot of me. And thank you for letting Arabella call you Nana." I replied. She just smiled and hugged me.

Rory and Arabella arrived back and we had to pack up. All three of us were sad to be leaving. We promised Lorelei we would come back soon. Rory was different today. She touched me more. Not sexual touches just little things. We went to Luke's for lunch and then headed back to New Haven. When we arrived back at my apartment Arabella was asleep. It was early so Rory and I just sat on the couch. I found a note from Colin. He said that Logan might be on to us just to let us know. He had left and went back to Steph's I guess he didn't want to be in the middle. When Rory saw the note she looked at me sadly and asked me to hold her. I just did as she asked. I no longer cared what would happen with Logan. I only cared about Rory and I knew I would never treat her as he had.


	10. Ch 9 It's Over

Do you really know me?

Ch. 9 It's Over

Author's Note: I'm sorry for the delay. As I said in my previous author's note I had a death close to me. I haven't been feeling well either. I did finally sit down and get back to it. This chapter is a little short. Ch. 10 is called Rory's New Day. I'm really looking forward to posting chapter 10. Anyway thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed. Reminder this is rated mature for language and future sex scenes. Oh and I don't own Gilmore Girls.

Cindy

(Rory's point of view)

Finn and I were getting ready for our classes. Arabella was eating her breakfast. The Nanny Finn's parents hired would be showing up shortly. I like her she's young and polite. Arabella always seems to have fun with her and that's what matters most. I was gathering my books when my phone rang.

I didn't even glance at my caller id. I thought it would be my Mom no one else usually calls so early. So I just answered it without thinking. "Hello." I said. "Rory? Oh I'm so glad you finally answered." Logan said using his sexy voice. I sighed to myself. Well I knew this was coming and I needed to take care of it.

I was getting ready to tell Logan we needed to met and talk when Finn spoke to me. "Kitten who's on the phone?" Finn asked as I heard Logan growl. "Ace what's Finn doing with you especially this early in the morning?" Logan asked coldly. "Logan I don't think that's any of your business." I hissed pissed that he said accusing me of cheating. He's the cheater not me.

Finn frowned at me. I shrugged at him not knowing what to say to him. "Listen Logan I have class soon." I said hoping we could make plans to talk later. But Logan just hung up on me. I looked at him and said. "That jackass hung up on me." "Kitten he knows you're getting ready to break up with him and he wants to avoid that." Finn tried to explain. "Well he shouldn't have cheated on me then." I said making Finn laugh.

The door rang and the nanny came in. I looked at the time and couldn't believe how late it had gotten. I grabbed my bag. "Bye Arabella have a good day sweetie and be good." I said kissing her cheek. "Bye Princess be good I love you." Finn said to Arabella. "Bye Daddy I love you too." Arabella answered Finn back.

Finn was walking me to class like he has been doing everyday since we've been back. We didn't talk about Logan at all to my surprise. We mainly talked about Arabella and our plans for later in the day. When we arrived in front of my class Finn hugged me. Finn hugging me had quickly become part of my routine. But this time I looked up and saw Logan watching us. It felt so weird he was being stalkerish.

Logan approached us slowly. "Oh shit." I said causing Finn to look now too. Logan looked really pissed as he got closer to us. "Logan we need to talk." I said hoping to calm him down. "No Ace we don't need to talk anymore." He yelled and then he grabbed a hold of Finn. "Mate calm down." "Don't you fucking tell me to calm down." Logan yelled. Then he punched Finn right in his mouth.

Finn was spitting out blood. I wanted to rush to Finn's side but Finn stopped me before I could. "Kitten stay where you are." Finn begged. I did as he said and stayed still. "Logan listen I really care about Rory. She wants a guy who wants to be with her and just her." Finn tried to explain to him. "And what you're suddenly Minster Fucking Dependable." Logan yelled more pissed off.

Before Finn could respond Logan punched him again. This time in the stomach. Finn grabbed his stomach but then he started to fight back. I was shocked at how well Finn could fight. They were both bloody and neither looked like they could stop. I decided I have seen enough. I was hoping someone would stop them or call campus security. But the nearby people just stood by watching.

I jumped between them. But Logan had already swung again. This time he hit me in the side. "Damn it Logan." I yelled. "Shit Ace I'm sorry." Logan said looking very guilty. Finn looked so upset. "Kitten are you okay?" Finn asked. I nodded but knew I was going to have a bruise.

Finn I need to talk to Logan alone." I said. He looked upset but said. "Okay Kitten I'll see you after class." "Yeah meet me at the nearest coffee cart." I replied. Logan was watching us. He didn't look mad this time he looked really sad.

After Finn walked away I said. "Logan I'm sorry I haven't talked to you sooner." "But you were busy falling for one of my best friend's." Logan said calmly. I looked at him and said. "Actually yes I was." H nodded. "Ace I'm sorry I never treated you right." He said. I smiled a little and nodded. "He better take good care of you." Logan said in a stern voice.

"Well take care and I'll be seeing you around Ace." He said. "Yeah you too." I replied. I watched him walk away. I felt relived it was finally over. Now I can start something new with Finn. I was both excited and nervous about my new journey. All I really knew was I wanted Finn to be apart of it.


	11. Ch 10 Rory's New Day

Do you really know me?

Ch. 10 Rory's New Day

I don't own Gilmore Girls, Criminal Minds, or Scoozzi Trattoria and Wine Bar but it does sound yummy.

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. Ch. 11 is called Friday night dinner. Ch. 12 will have two sleep over's in it. Anyways please enjoy.

Cindy

(Rory's point of view)

When I met up with Finn after class I noticed the damage from his fight with Logan. He was badly bruised and had three teeth missing. He said it was worth it and teeth can be replaced. I knew he meant I was worth it. I was worth losing his best friend. I hoped he never regretted this.

When we got home we had a peaceful night. After our day I think we both needed it. Arabella even went to bed early. Finn and I were sitting watching Criminal Minds together. "I love this show Morgan and Garcia totally need to get together." I said. Finn smiled wide and said. "I agreed Kitten their sexual tension is so much more kind of like us." I nodded shyly.

"Yeah they kind of remind me of us a little." I said. "And what exactly reminds you of us Luv?" Finn asked as I blushed. "Well a lot but mostly that their opposites but not." I explained. He nodded in agreement.

"Um Rory I was uh wondering if I could maybe take you out to dinner this weekend?" Finn asked stuttering and twitching nervously. I giggled and asked. "Will this be like a date?" "Only if you want it to be kitten." Finn said in his serious voice. I could tell Finn was sweating. I leaned close to him and pecked him on the lips. "I would love to go out on a date with you this weekend. I bet my Mom would baby-sit." I suggested. "Good Luv sounds good." Finn said. We agreed to call and ask Mom the next morning.

[Five Days later (Saturday)]

I was hurrying to get ready. Tonight was my date with Finn. I decided with Mom's help on my baby blue dress. It was strapless and breezy. I wore baby blue heeled sandals too match. I pulled my hair up in curls on top my head. I ended up going light on my make up. Finn had mentioned how beautiful my skin was one night before bed.

"Wow Rory you're prettier than a princess." Arabella said giving me her best complaint. "Thank you, sweetie. Are you ready to go?" I asked her. "Yelp Rory Daddy's really nervous." She said giggling. "Oh yeah how do you know?" I asked. Arabella was so smart she probably could sense us both being nervous. "Yeah Daddy is talking to himself and walking in circles." Arabella told me giggling harder. I laughed with her this time.

We headed downstairs to Finn. He was wearing a navy suit with a bright blue shirt and no tie. He looked hot. He caught sight of me and gasped. He eyes were huge. "Wowzers Luv you a beauty like no other absolutely stunning." Finn said as I blushed bright red. "Thank you Finn you look very nice too." I said as he kissed my hand. When we arrived at the car he hurried and opened my door. I just shyly smiled at him. I had a really good feeling about our date.

After we arrived at Mom's she and Luke were on the porch waiting for us. Luke smiled and said. "Rory you look beautiful." I blushed again laughed and said. "Yeah like my Mother." Luke nodded. Mom went to take Arabella inside but stopped and said. "I don't want to see the two of you until later. Have fun kids and you both look great." Finn and I nodded.

I smiled as we pulled up to Scoozzi Trattoria and Wine Bar. I remembered telling Finn that Logan was supposed to bring me here for our anniversary but he had forgotten to make reservations. The Maître d' approached us. "Reservations for Finnington Jackson." Finn said. "Yes Sir right this way." The man said to Finn.

Our waiter came over quickly and said. "Good evening Sir, Miss what would you like this evening?" "A bottle of the Amarone, Zento 2004 and the chilled Brushchetta with smoked salmon to start." Finn told him. I nodded happily agreeing with Finn's choices. "Thank you so much for bring me here Finn." I said. "I'm honored Kitten. I hope you'll enjoy the food. It's truly amazing cuisine." Finn explained.

We talked about our classes both current and past classes we have taken. Finn wasn't looking forward to graduation. Finn wasn't sure if he really wanted to run his families hotel and restaurant dynasty though he said he had no choice. I knew he really wished he could continue studying Psychology. The wine and appetizers had been amazing. For dinner I got the Aragosta Risotto and Finn had the Gigli "scampi" and for dessert I had the Cannoli tradizional and Finn had the Tiramisu thought we ended up feeding each other and sharing our food and dessert.

After dinner Finn drove us to Malt Lake. I had never been there before. It was so beautiful. It was chilly but a clear night we could see every star in the sky. Finn and I were silent as we walked holding hands. We were both just enjoying the moment.

As we approached a boat house Finn stopped. He pulled me towards him. Then he kissed me the kiss was soft yet passionate. I found myself moaning as he kissed me again. He licked my lips I opened them and let our tongues touch. Every touch was lightly but so hot. Finally we parted and smiled at each other.

We were about to head back to the car when I stopped Finn. This time it was my turn to be nervous. What if he said no? What if he wanted no strings like I started out with Logan? What if it's too soon? "What's wrong Kitten?" Finn asked pulling me out of my panic. I could see the concern in his eyes. Hell I had to go for it. "Would you want to be my boyfriend?" I asked shyly. Finn smiled brightly and nodded saying. "I would be honored to be your boyfriend Rory." I smiled as we kissed to seal the deal.

[The Next Day]

Finn and Arabella were gone visiting his parents for the day. I was finishing my homework when my phone rang. It was a number I didn't recognize. I answered it slowly. "Hello?" I said. "Rory?" The female voice asked. "Um yes who is this?" I asked still trying to figure out the familiar voice. "Hi its Stephanie you know Colin's Step." She explained. "Oh hey Steph how are you?" I asked shocked she had called me. I knew Colin was barely speaking to Finn these days.

"Oh me I'm good. I called for a few reasons. One is I was wondering if you would want to go shopping next weekend?" She asked rambling. "Sure Steph sounds like fun." I said she was clearly reaching out to me. I always liked Steph she's funny and sweet. "The other reason I called was Colin and I were wondering if you and Finn wanted to meet us for dinner tonight?" She asked. "Uh I'm actually making dibber why don't you come over here." I suggested.

"That sounds good to me just let me run it past Colin." Steph said. "Yeah I should call Finn too." I said. "Okay why don't we check with our men and I'll call you back in a few?" Steph questioned. "Sure sounds good to me." We said our good byes and hung up.

I called Finn. He said it been be nice to have Colin and Steph over for dinner. He decided to would be a good time to tell them about Arabella. His parents agreed to watch her for a while and then drop her off in time for her to meet Colin and Steph before bedtime. I called Steph back. She said she and Colin would be over in two hours.

I hurried and showered. I ran and got ready. I figured a casual outfit was fine for home. I had just put the chicken in the oven when Finn arrived home. After a few quick kisses he ran upstairs to get ready. When he came back down I had him set the table and light some candles. I had put his grandmother's tablecloth on. It was the first time Finn had used it since his grandmother's death. "Finn white or red wine?" I asked holding up two bottles. "White Kitten." He answered.

Finn got the door when they buzzed. After greeting them he led them into the Living room. "Kitten Colin and Steph are here." Finn called. I joined them. Steph hugged me greeting me first. Then Colin hugged me and asked. "How are you doing Reporter Girl you still liking my room?" "I'm fine and yeah it's great. Why is it that none of you boys call me Rory?" I asked. Everyone laughed breaking the tension.

I heard the oven ding. I led them into the dinning room and said. "Please sit I'll be right back with dinner." I brought out the chicken rice and cheese casserole along with a salad. "Wow Ror this looks great." Steph said. "Yes it does." Colin agreed. I just smiled and blushed.

We talked about school for a while. Colin would be attending Yale Law next year. Steph still had another year too and she was getting her degree in fashion design. I was really looking forward to our shopping trip. I could tell Finn really didn't want to talk about school. I asked Steph about living with Colin and we talked about my and Finn's first date.

Finally Colin asked why we had been in New York. Finn took a breath and said. "Mate, Luv I have something huge to share with you." They both nodded like they knew he had a secret. "Rory and I rushed to New York because someone close to me died." Finn explained.

Colin looked very confused. "Who was it Finn?" Steph asked softly. "Her name was Andie and we dated for two years about five years ago or so." Finn said. "Your trips to New York?" Colin questioned putting the pieces together. "My trips were to see Andie and then Arabella." "Another girlfriend?" Steph questioned. "No Luv." Finn answered as I went over and pulled the picture of Andie and Arabella off the mantel. "This was Andie." Finn said showing them the picture.

I saw Colin's eyes widen. "Yes Colin Mate that's my three year old daughter." Finn said. "Arabella?" He questioned. "Yes Mate and she'll be very excited to finally meet her Uncle Colin and Aunt Steph." Finn said. I nodded. Steph laughed loudly. We all turned to look at her as she said. "Andie was blond and Rory's brunette I thought you liked red heads." "I do like red heads but I love I mean really like the person not their hair color." He explained. I thought about his slip up. Did he love me?

About a half an hour later the door buzzed again. Finn's mom was dropping Arabella off. After saying goodbye to her Grandmum. She ran to me first hugging me and saying how much she missed me. I smiled and told her I missed her too. I loved that little girl so much already. Then Finn came over and picked her up.

"Hello Princess did you have a good time with Grandmum and Papa?" Finn asked. "Oh yes Daddy we played with the doll house Great-Aunt Lisa sent me." Arabella answered. "Arabella Daddy has some friends he wants you to meet. This Uncle Colin and Aunt Steph." Finn said pointing to them.

Arabella ran over to them. "I saw your picture it was you two, Daddy, Rory, and Uncle Logan." Arabella explained. "Uncle Logan is mad at Daddy and Rory." Arabella explained innocently. I swear that kid is too smart for her own good. "It's nice to meet you pretty girl." Colin said kissing her hand. She giggled. Steph went over and asked for a hug. Arabella shyly hugged her.

We all sat and talked. Arabella was telling them all about New York. She also was telling them all the fun stuff the three of us had done together. Finally it was time for Arabella's bath. Steph offered to help me. Arabella and Steph were talking about the Disney Princesses. After Arabella bath Colin and Steph left. "I think tonight went well." Finn said to me. I nodded as we got Arabella to sleep.

I was tired so we left the dishes. Finn said he and Colin talked about everything. Colin felt bad for taking Logan's side. Logan admitted to Colin that the fight and break up was his fault. I was actually proud of Logan for taking responsibility. I was hoping we could all be friends again one day. Who knows maybe Logan could even meet a girl he could stay committed too. Finn walked me to my door and kissed me good night.


	12. Ch 11 Friday Night Dinner

Do you really know me?

Ch. 11 Friday Night Dinner

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. Chapter 12 is called Sleepovers. It will be switching between Finn and Rory's point of views. Chapter 12 is one of those reasons this is rated mature. There will be a sex scene in chapter 12. Thank you again for your reviews.

Cindy

(Finn's point of view)

It was finally Friday. I was looking forward to the weekend. I had just finished my last class of the afternoon. I was thrilled to be on my way home. Rory would meet me there before going to her grandparent's house. I was happy we would at least have a few moments together before she left.

My phone rang. "Hello." I answered. "Is this Finnington?" The proper woman's voice asked. She sounded like one of my mother's friends. "Yes it is." I answered figuring it was someone from Hartford wanting me to buy tickets for something. "This is Emily Gilmore. I've heard that you are seeing my granddaughter." Emily said. "Yes I am." I replied simply. I wondered how she found out. But I knew at some point everyone would know. "I was hoping if you aren't to busy if you'll join us for dinner tonight?" Emily suggested. "It will be my pleasure Mrs. Gilmore." I answered. "It's Emily and wonderful we will see you and Rory at seven." She said hanging up.

I hurried home. When I arrived I realized Rory's grandparents probably weren't aware that I have a daughter. I was also guessing they didn't know their granddaughter had been living with me. I remembered Emily saying it was improper for two unmarried young people to love together when Rory was thinking of living with Logan. Arabella was excited when I told her we were going over to Rory's grandparents. I just hoped they would except her and not say anything in front of her that might upset her. Arabella and I were coloring together when Rory came in. "I'm home." Rory announced. "We're in Arabella's room Kitten." I yelled.

Arabella greeted Rory first. "Guess what Rory?" Arabella yelled. "What sweetie?" Rory asked amused by Arabella being excited. "Daddy and me are going to your grandparent's house." Arabella said still bouncing up and down. Rory looked at me confused. "Emily called and invited me to dinner. It seems someone outed us as a couple." I explained. She nodded and then asked. "Do they know about Arabella?" "No I don't think they do Luv." I answered. "Oh okay." Rory replied softly.

"Well come on Arabella let's get your party dress on and do your hair." Rory suggested. Arabella ran upstairs with Rory following her. I was hoping tonight went smoothly. I knew Rory had past issues with her grandparents over who she was dating. The only guy they thought was good enough for Rory was Logan. If they only knew how he really treated her. I decided to do my best after al Rory highly respects them.

Arabella and Rory got ready. I wore my gray suit with a silver tie. My father always says my gray suit makes me look more respectable. When I got back down stairs Arabella was standing there. My little Princess was wearing a pink dress. Rory had put her hair up in a pony tail and then curled it. Rory was wearing a long black and white skirt with flowers on it and a silk black blouse. Her hair was in a lose bun. "You look lovely Kitten." I said to Rory. "Thank you Finn you look nice also." Rory said. "What about me Daddy?" Arabella asked. "You look beautiful too Princess." I said.

The drive was nice kind of quite but nice. When we arrived Rory told me we had to wait outside for Luke and Lorelei. They showed up around five minutes later. "Are you ready for this?" Lorelei asked in an evil voice. I answered. "Yes I am Luv." "Are you sure?" Luke asked with a smirk. I started to get nervous as we walked to the door. "Rory it's your turn to ring the door bell." Lorelei said to Rory. "No way Mom I did it last week." Rory whined. "No you didn't Rory I did." Luke said rolling his eyes at them. "Finn you sexy man please ring it." Lorelei begged. "No Luv no way especially after you made me nervous." I said annoyed. Finally Arabella moved in front of us and stood on her tiptoes and rung the bell.

We all laughed as the maid answered the door. She greeted us. Then she led us into the living room. I nervously held Rory's hand. Luke was behind us carrying Arabella. "Grandma this is Finn my boyfriend." Rory said smiling brightly. "Emily it's so lovely to see you again. Thank you for inviting me into your beautiful home." I said kissing her hand.

Emily smiled and said. "We are so glad you could join us Finn." "Finn this is my grandfather Richard Gilmore." Rory said leading towards him. "It is nice to see you again Sir." I said shaking his hand. "Call me Richard. Your father is one hell of a golfer." Richard said. "Yes he is Sir I'm not all that bad myself." I admitted. "You'll have to join us sometime son." Richard said.

I noticed Emily starring at Arabella. I went over and took Arabella from Luke. Rory once again was holding my hand. "Who is this?" Emily questioned in a snotty voice. "This is my daughter Arabella Maria Jackson." I said softly. Rory squeezed my hand in support. "I wasn't aware you had a daughter." Emily said. "Well until recently she lived in New York with her mother." I explained. I felt Arabella hiding more into my shoulder. "And where is her mother now?" Emily asked. "My Mommy's in heaven." Arabella answered sneaking a peck at Emily.

I saw Emily's face soften. "Hi I'm Emily but you can call me Grandma like Rory if you want." Emily said. "You're Rory grandma and Nana's mom right?" Arabella asked. Emily laughed and said. "Yes I am." "Hello Arabella I'm Richard but you can call me Grandpa." Richard said kissing Arabella's hand. Arabella giggled and nodded. She looked as happy as did Rory. Arabella spoke up and said. "You play golf with Papa he told me about you. He says you're a good long shooter." We all laughed as Richard nodded.

Arabella was telling Richard and Emily all about her life. I found myself grinning. She had said she missed her Mommy most but she also missed Todd and her other grandparents. Then she said something that nearly made me heart stop. She said she loved living with me and Rory. I was waiting for her grandparents to go off but they didn't. I knew Rory would have to explain everything to them later. I was grateful they kept quiet now though. After our drinks we headed to the table.

I was happy Emily was serving roast. Arabella wouldn't eat lamb or rabbit at all and was picky about other foods. Arabella ate all her food to my surprise. She actually ate as well as Rory. Everyone enjoyed the dessert too. It was chocolate so I knew Arabella would love it.

Richard and I discussed my father's business. He was curious of my future plans. He said he knew my father wanted me to run the business so he could retire in the next few years. I told him that yes I would be running the business. I saw Rory frowning at me when she heard me say that. I knew Rory thought I should purse my interest in Psychology. But she didn't understand I had to run the family business.

After dinner Arabella showed off her dancing skills. Emily put on some classical music for her. She was in ballerina classes and loved it. Emily was overly impressed by my three year olds skills. She told Arabella she should stick with dance. Then she was complimenting Arabella on her good manners. Arabella hadn't been raised in society but her Mother and Todd always made her use her manners. Emily even commented that she hoped Arabella would rub off on Gigi. I smiled proudly.

Before we left I heard Emily speaking with Rory. "Finn is a nice young man and his daughter is delightful." Emily said. "Oh I agree grandma." Rory said. Richard whispered something to Rory as we left also. Rory was beaming as we walked out. Richard and Emily had invited us back anytime. Lorelei and Luke were shocked at how well the night went. After saying our goodbyes to them we headed home.

On the ride home Arabella fell asleep. Rory was resting silently also until her phone rang. She talked for a few minutes. I knew it was her Dad. When she got off the phone she said it was her Dad. I nodded. She told me he invited Arabella to a sleepover with Gigi and his girlfriends little girl.

Rory and I both agreed it would be good for Arabella. So once we got home she called her Dad back. They decided to have it the next night. I asked Rory if she would like to have a sleepover of our own. She blushed but nodded. I knew we would miss the Princess but I was looking forward to a full night alone with my Kitten. I was already making plans in my mind as I kissed Rory goodnight.


	13. Ch 12 Sleepovers

Do you really know me?

Ch. 12 Sleepovers

_**Warning: **_This chapter has sexual content in it. If your too young or don't like that kind of thing don't read.

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to get this out. I've been really sick with strep throat. Anyway this chapter is a little longer. Oh and this is done in both Rory and Finn's point of view. Hope everyone enjoys.

Thank you for review and reading,

Cindy

(Rory's point of view)

I was nervous about tonight. Finn and I are finally going to make love. Steph had asked me to go shopping this morning. I was glad we were going it would give me a chance to buy a new dress and maybe something special for tonight. I wanted to buy something that would make Finn's mouth drop. Finn and Arabella were eating breakfast when I finally got up. I had been awake for a while but I had just laid in bed resting.

Finn grinned at me as I walked into the kitchen. "Mornin' Kitten here let me get you some breakfast it's gonna be a long day." Finn said wiggling his eye brows. I giggled nervously but took the food and began to eat. Arabella was so excited about her sleep over with Gigi.

Arabella was telling me all the fun things they were going to do. Gigi had already called this morning. Then Arabella was telling me all the things she needed to pack. I was trying my best to listen to her but I could help pecking over at Finn. He didn't look nervous at all about tonight. Finn interrupted Arabella and said. "Luv you better get a shower Steph's due in less than an hour." I nodded told Arabella we would talk about what to pack later. I kissed Arabella on the forehead. I was heading upstairs when Finn stopped me. "No kiss for me Kitten?" He questioned sadly. I stopped kissed him quickly on the lips and ran upstairs.

As I showered I kept thinking of Finn's hands all over me. I couldn't help moaning at my fantasy. I was brought back to reality by a knock on the door. "Yes?" I yelled. "Kitten Steph called she's on her way." Finn yelled back. "Okay I'll be right out." I answered. I hurried and finished my shower.

I threw on some jeans and a yellow flowery tank top. When I got downstairs Arabella was watching cartoons with her baby dolls. Finn came over to me. He kissed me lightly and whispered. "I'm really looking forward to tonight." I swallowed deeply. I couldn't even answer him. I nodded and smiled in agreement. He was about to say something else when Steph buzzed up. After hugging Arabella and kissing Finn quickly again I left.

When Steph and I arrived at the mall she asked what was up. I acted like I had no idea what she was talking about. She questioned why I was so nervous and jumpy. I told her Arabella was sleeping over at my Dad's house with my little sister. She gave me a strange look. I explained it would be the first time Finn and I would be alone all night since we got together. She still didn't understand though.

"Steph Finn and I are going to have sex together for the first time tonight." I explained. "Wow really I figured you too had already gotten all hot and sweaty together." She said laughing. I rolled my eyes. "Can you help me find a dress and something special to wear for after dinner?" I asked. "Sure Ror no problem girlie." Steph said giggling. We found a beautiful sexy black silky dress. It looked so amazing on me. Then we headed to Victoria Secret. Steph said it would be the prefect place to find something sexy for tonight.

Steph and I picked a ton of stuff for me to try on. The problem was nothing looked right. Everything was either to slutty or didn't fit. The sales lady finally came over to us. She smiled and asked if she could help. I figured since we didn't have much time it couldn't hurt. She looked like she had good fashion sense. I explained that it would be my first time having sex with Finn. I also explained he was more experienced than I am and I wanted to impress him.

The sales lady told us to wait and she went into the stock room. She came back out with three baby doll teddies. All three had matching panties with them. After trying on all three I finally found the one. Steph and I were talking about how I should wear my hair while the sales lady rung us up. Steph ended up buying a thong and bra she said Colin would love. Steph and I had bonded that was for sure.

(Finn's point of view)

Today had been dragging on. After Rory left with Steph Arabella and I played with her new computer Barbie game. She beat me really badly at it. Arabella was so excited about her sleepover. She bounced around happily all day. I even had trouble getting her down for a nap. But I knew she would be cranky later if I didn't. I missed Rory so much today. I was so looking forward to our night alone together. I always have liked sex but I knew tonight was much more than that. I hadn't had sex in six months so I was extremely anxious for some action.

When Rory arrived home she seemed more relaxed than she had before she left. She asked if we were going to dinner after we dropped Arabella off. I confirmed that we did have reservations this evening. After I told Rory the time she grabbed Arabella and hurried off. I was left alone. I called Colin we talked for a short time. After I told him my plans for tonight he said Steph wanted to speak with me. After I got off the phone with my Mate I decided I should go get ready. Since it was a special night I took out my new black suit. Arabella came on and told me to wear my read tie. Then I helped Arabella pack up her stuff that Rory had gotten ready for her.

Rory came down the stairs. Her long brown hair was in lose curls. Her makeup was smoky. But her dress is what got my attention most. It was black and fit her body perfectly. I could tell the dress was silk. I was looking forward to feeling her through the softness. I finally looked into her beautiful blue eyes and said. "You look amazing Kitten." "Thank you so do you." Rory said softly.

We all grabbed our stuff and headed to Christopher's house. Arabella barely said bye before she bounced off with Gigi. I just waved hoping she would have fun. Rory and I both told Christopher to call us if he needed us. He assured us that Arabella would be fine. His girlfriend and her daughter would be staying also. Even though Rory and I hadn't met Chris' girlfriend we figured it would be good for him to have help.

Rory had to drag me out the door. "She'll be fine." Rory reassured me. I knew she was right. Arabella loved Gigi she probably wouldn't even miss us. We drove in silence to the restaurant. After we arrived I stayed in the car for a moment. I made a few quick phone calls. Rory assumed it was business calls.

I took Rory to a new Indian restaurant. She loved it. The food was amazing we talked about everything. It was the best date I had ever had. I could tell Rory was getting nervous again towards the end of dinner. I wanted Rory to feel comfortable. "Okay Kitten now you have two choices. One we can go home or two we can go for a surprise." I said smiling. I wanted Rory to have the choice. She might want to go home. She may even want to wait to make love. If she wanted to wait I would understand. She smiled bit her lip and said. "Let's go to the surprise." "Good choice Luv." I said. I put a blind fold on Rory before we got into the car.

I was hoping she would love what I had planned for us. I checked us in and guided Rory to our room. After room service poured the wine they left. I decided it was time to show Rory. If she hated it we could always check out and go home. When I removed the blind fold she blinked a few times. Then I saw her mouth drop.

I had them put white and red roses and rose petals everywhere. There were also candles surrounding the room. I handed Rory her wine while I waited for her to speak. "Finn this is so amazing." Rory said. But I noticed her smile turned to a frown. "What's wrong Luv?" I asked panicking. "I wish I would've known we weren't going home tonight. I would've packed a bag." She explained. "Like this maybe." I said pointing to her over night bag. "Oh and your recent purchase is in there but I didn't peak promise." I said. She smiled again.

Rory took her bag and asked if she could have a few minutes. "Sure Kitten take all the time you need. I'll be waiting here." I replied. About 20 minutes later Rory opened the bathroom door. I was stunned when I saw her. She was wearing a red lacey baby doll teddy. It was as silky as her dress. Her curly hair was now in pigtails. She looked so sexy yet adorable. I reached for her needing to touch her.

She had begun to say something but I kissed her passionately. She stopped me and backed away. I looked at her wondering what was wrong. "Finn before we go any farther I need to tell you something." She said seriously. "Yes Kitten what's wrong?" I questioned. "You're only the third man I've ever been with like this." She explained shyly. I smiled and nodded I felt honored that she was so pure. I kissed her again and then said. "Luv I want to make love to you." I moved us over towards the bed.

(Rory's point of view)

I couldn't believe the beautiful hotel suite Finn got for us. The room was prefect. The candles, roses, petals, and wine helped set the mood perfectly. I told Finn how amazing it was. I couldn't believe he went through all this trouble for me. Then I remembered my new baby doll teddy I had at home. When Finn said I was frowning I explained that I wished I would've been able to pack an over night bag. I was shocked that Finn had packed me a bag and even brought my new Victoria Secret bag too.

I hurried into the bathroom. Steph and I had talked about how I should do my makeup and hair to go with the teddy. I got the red ribbons out that I had out in the bag. I pulled my hair into pigtails in each side of my head. I got out my red lip stick and redid my eye shadow. When I came out Finn's mouth dropped. I couldn't help but giggle. I was about to tell him something when he pulled me into a kiss. We started making out but I pulled away.

I stopped and explained to him how inexperienced I am. I wanted him to know before him I had only been with Dean and Logan. I didn't tell him how average it was with both of them. It had been just standard missionary potion sex in the past. The only thing I had done was I did suck on Logan a few times. But next to Finn I might as well been a virgin. I had heard the stories. He kissed me and said. "Luv I want to make love to you." I felt like a little girl. I was both excited and nervous. He pulled us toward the bed.

Once we were on the bed he kissed down my neck. Then he kissed my collarbone. I felt myself getting more and more turned on. It had never been like this before. Finn grinned at me and reached to pull his red tie off. I helped him as we unbuttoned and removed his shirt. Then I moved and unbutton and unzipped his pants. He helped me pulled them down.

He was wearing black silk boxers. As Finn pulled the baby doll teddy over my head I blushed. "You are so incredibly beautiful Rory." Finn said in a sexy deep whisper. I was left in nothing but a tiny pair of red silk panties. Finn kissed every inch of my breast before taking my left nipple into his mouth. He sucked it like a newborn baby. Then he repeated the same action to the right nipple. I couldn't take it anymore. I knew the silk panties were soaked with my juices. "Finn make love to me." I shouted out.

"Trust me Kitten I plan on it. But first I have a question for you." Finn said. "Okay." I said quietly. What would he need to know right now? "When you said Logan never went down on you did you mean just him or that no one had?" He questioned. I blushed and said. "No I meant no one had." Finn grinned and asked. "Can I please taste you?" I was shocked but excited. I nodded happily.

I started to shake as Finn pulled off my silk panties. I heard him mumble. "Damn you're wet." I felt a little embarrassed but I noticed it had made him smile. I took a deep breath and tried to relax. "I won't hurt you Rory." He whispered in his serious voice. I nodded not wanting my voice to squeak if I spoke. He moved to the bottom of the bed. He kissed my feet, legs and even my hips. He was so close to where I wanted him.

I felt the nerves disappearing slowly. He moved my legs open. Then he lifted my hips. "You smell so delicious Kitten." He growled out. Then he pulled my lower lips apart. I felt him lick me lightly. It felt so damn good. Then he licked my clit. I nearly came off the bed. As he licked he stuck a finger in me. I was moaning like crazy. "Are you close Rory?" He asked. I nodded. I felt him suck on my clit and then he bit down softly. That was all it took. I came screaming Finn name. But Finn didn't stop. He kept licking and stuck his tongue inside me bring me to another orgasm.

I finally came down. I noticed Finn taking off his boxers. He went to grab a condom. I shook my head and said. "I'm on the pill." He smiled and said. "I'm clean." I nodded back to him. He was bigger than both Dean and Logan but I wasn't nervous. He moved back towards me. I sighed a little. "What's wrong Luv?" He questioned. I giggled and pushed him down on the bed. "Rory?" He questioned confused. "I've always done missionary I want something different." I admitted a little embarrassed. "Then you'll have something different." Finn said. He helped me climb on top of him. I lined up and brought myself slowly down on him.

He filled me more than I ever had before. It felt so good to be full. I slowly moved up and down. He helped me panting. I could feel how close to was. He sat up a little. Then he started to thrust up into me. He pulled me down at the same time. "Oh fuck Kitten oh Rory so damn good." He shouted. "I know Finn you cock is so big." I said making him thrust faster. I was getting close now too. He started rubbing my clit. "Oh fuck me Finn." I screamed as I came. I felt him cum too.

I was sweaty but happy. I tried to pull myself off him. He pulled me to lie down. He was still inside me. We were both still catching out breath. He kissed my shoulder, neck, cheek, back and anything else he could reach. I heard him sigh happily. I felt so happy and so in love. I was sure that Dean, Jess, and even Logan were nothing next to how I feel about Finn.

(Finn's point of view)

Going down on Rory was the most incredible experience. She tasted so good. I've went down on a lot of girls and not one of them tasted nearly that sweet. She looked so beautiful when she came. I decided to make her cum again before we made love. Then we made love. Rory shocked me by wanting on top. She explained that she had only done missionary. I was so excited because I could teach her so much and learn new thing along with her.

After me made love I kissed ever inch of skin I could reach. "Rory that was amazing." I said. I felt myself hardening again I was still inside of her. She blushed and said. "Yes it was." I got up and pulled Rory so I could show her doggy style. She looked nervous. I was hoping she understood. When I entered her from behind I had to hold her up. "Oh Finn that feels so good." She purred. "Yes Kitten purr for me baby." I said as I pumped into her. I felt myself about to cum. I reached around and rubbed Rory's clit. "Um baby your pussy is so tight so wet. Oh Rory I love you so much." I shouted as I came. Rory came right behind me screaming too. As we both collapsed I saw tears in her eyes.

Oh I hope I didn't hurt her. "What's wrong Kitten?" I asked concerned. "Did you mean it?" She asked. "Did I mean what Luv?" I questioned. "Do you really love me?" She asked. Oh shit this wasn't the way I wanted to do this. I felt like such a wanker. I felt shy suddenly and very nervous. "Yes Rory I meant it. I love you Lorelei Leigh Gilmore." I said. She kissed me and said. "Good because I love you too Finnington Jackson the fourth."

I held Rory tightly in my arms. I loved the feeling of our skin against each other's. I wasn't sure where our future was headed but I knew I wasn't letting this woman go. Rory was mine and Arabella's future. I kissed Rory whispering my love for her. I was so happy she knew my true heart now. She fell asleep. I listen to her soft snoring. I felt myself drifting off. I dreamt of my future with Rory and Arabella.


	14. Chapter 13 Dad and his girlfriend

Do you really know me?

Ch. 13 Dad and his girlfriend

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I had some writer's block but its better now. This chapter is a little short. Ch. 14 is called A Wedding Years in the Making. I hope everyone enjoys! Thank you for all the reviews. And yes there will be very smut to come later. Just not in this chapter.

Cindy

(Rory's point of view)

When I woke up Finn wasn't in the bed with me anymore. I heard the shower. I glanced over at the clock. I was shocked that it was almost eleven already. I guess I slept better than I thought. Though Finn had worn me out so I guess I shouldn't be surprised I was sleepy. There was knocking in our hotel room door. I hurried and threw on my robe and went to the door. It was room service with our breakfast. After the waiter finished setting up the food I decided to knock on the door and tell Finn.

"Come in Kitten." Finn called. I slipped in the door. Finn had a towel around his waist. I couldn't help but stare at his chest. "Good morning Finn. Breakfast is here." I mumbled blushing. "A good morning it is Luv." Finn said kissing me lightly on the lips. I followed Finn out of the bathroom. He put on his robe and then went to sit down. I sat next to him where our food was set up. We didn't talk much while we ate but the looks were filled full of sexual tension.

Dad called right after we finished eating. He said he had something he needed to talk with me about. So Finn and I packed up and headed to Dad's house. Finn kept smiling at me. His smile looked so much sexier now that I knew what it looked like while he was naked. I smiled back and blushed again at my dirty thoughts.

When we arrived at Dad's Finn excused himself and went to check on the girls. After Finn disappeared upstairs Dad asked me to sit down. He told me all about the girl's sleepover. I was so happy Arabella and Gigi had a good night and they got along with Dad's girlfriend's daughter. He then asked about my night with Finn. After blushing I told him the clean parts. He seemed so nervous the whole time we talked. The last time he was this nervous was after he and Sherry got together.

"I like Finn. He's a great guy and an awesome father Ror." Dad said. I smiled and said. "Thanks Dad I'm glad you approve and I totally agree with you." We started to talk about Finn some more. I knew Dad was staling. I couldn't understand why he wouldn't just tell me whatever was going on. I thought he trusted me now. Mom's happy I want him happy too. "Rory honey I have some news." Dad mumbled. "What is it? Dad you can tell me anything." I said truthfully.

"My girlfriend and I are getting very serious about each other." He said quietly. "I figured you were. She seems to make you happy." I said. "She does Rory and I love her very much." Dad replied. "Good Dad you deserve to have love." I said. "I'm glad you think so kiddo. Honey she asked me and Gigi to move in with her and her kids." Dad said looking down.

"If that makes you happy then I'm happy for you and Gigi. I do wish I could meet her hopefully soon." I said a bit annoyed that my Dad was in love and moving in with a strange to me. I also felt left out of my Dad's life again. Why hadn't he introduced us by now? "Actually Ror she'll be her in a few minutes. She just went to drop her daughter off with the sitter and she'll be back she wanted to be here when you got here." Dad answered. I smiled as a key turned in the lock of Dad's door. I walked towards the door and was shocked at who was standing there. It was Sookie!

I stood silently for a few moments. Then I finally turned and questioned my Dad. "Dad you're dating and moving in with Sookie?" "Yeah Rory I am." Dad said wrapping his arms around her. I was still shocked but then I thought of Mom. "Does Mom know about the two of you?" I asked. "Yes I told her yesterday when I dropped Davy off." Sookie answered. "Ror honey are you okay with this?" Dad asked pointing between himself and Sookie. "Yes of coarse I am Dad it's just strange I mean I love you both." I said.

"Rory would you like some coffee?" Sookie asked. Dad went upstairs with Finn and the girls. I know he wanted to give Sookie and me a chance to talk alone. "I'm a Gilmore coffee always sounds great." I replied. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner sweetie. We just wanted to be sure about us before we told you or your mom." Sookie said. "I understand Sookie its fine really. So how did Mom take the news anyway?" I questioned a bit concerned. "Really well she wants both of us happy. She like you she loves us both. And she knows better than anyone how hard everything's been on me without Jackson." Sookie replied. I nodded in understanding. We talked a few more moments before Dad, Finn, and the girls came down.

After making plans to help Dad and Gigi move the next day we left. I called and checked on Mom. Sookie was right she was happy for them. But I knew if she wasn't with Luke and they weren't about to be married it might be a different story. Finn, Arabella, and I had a quite night together.

[The Next Day]

Finn, Arabella, and I arrived at Dad's early in the morning. Luke, Mom, and Sookie were already there. Arabella ran upstairs to help Gigi pack. It was kind of strange to have all of us together. And watching Dad and Sookie kiss at first was really weird. But I couldn't help but be happy for my Dad. It took us most of the day to pack and move Dad and Gigi.

After we emptied the loading truck Sookie and Dad went to pick up Davy and Martha from the sitters house. Then we all headed to Luke's for a special celebration dinner. Dad and Luke got along better than ever before which made us all happier. Zack, Lane, and their boys joined us for dinner too. It was amazing how well Finn fit into my world. Logan never fit in.

"Hey everyone can I have your attention." I said. Everyone looked up at me. "Here's to Dad and Sookie I hope your future together is bright and full of love. But hopefully not too many more kids cause there is already three under three." I finished as everyone laughed. "Cheers Luv." Finn said as he tapped his glass against mine. I looked around the table and smiled at the happy couples. Finn caught my chin and kissed me.


	15. Ch 14 A Wedding Years in the Making

Do you really know me?

Ch. 14 A Wedding Years in the Making

Author's Note: This chapter took much long to write than I thought it would. The next chapter is called Double Date. Thank you so much for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Once again thank you for reading and reviewing.

Cindy

(Rory's point of view)

[A few weeks later]

Tonight is Mom and Luke's joint Bachelor/ **Bachelorette** party. Luke didn't really want a party at all but Mom forced the issue as always. Jess and his girlfriend Alieena came in town for the wedding. Liz, T.J., and their little girl came too. Jess and I got a chance to talk. It was nice to finally make peace with him. We even decided to be friends again. Much to my surprise Jess and Finn got along really well. Aileena and I had so much in common it was scary so we really got along. I was so happy that Jess found someone.

The party was a karaoke and dance party. Luke didn't sing but he did dance all the slow songs with Mom. Everyone seemed to really have fun. Finn did drink a little too much. He hadn't been drinking much so the alcohol hit him quickly. He and Jess were both tanked by the end of the night. Luke, T.J., and Dad got Jess and Finn back to Luke's. I was hoping they wouldn't be too hung over for the wedding. I went and picked up Arabella from Grandpa and Grandma's house. Then we met Mom and Alieena back at the house. Mom was so anxious she didn't sleep at all. But I was so tired I couldn't stay up with her.

[The Next Morning]

Sookie and Lane arrived at the house early. Mom was freaking out about bad luck. She flipped out about the fact that Luke might have seen a glimpse of her dress than there was a black cat on the porch. After Sookie and I finally calmed her down we left for the hairstylist. Dad was already at the spa with Gigi when we arrived. Arabella and Gigi were excited that they got the same hair style. Grandma had already got her hair done as well as Liz. After everyone else's hair was finished we headed to the church.

Mom was worried about the weather. Which was fun since I hadn't seen a single cloud in the sky. Grandma reassured Mom that the weather would be wonderful for the reception. After much debate Luke and Mom had decided on the square for their reception. The square had looked so beautiful this morning when we had passed it. Mom had asked everyone to leave her and me alone for a few moments. I knew Mom wanted to have a heart-to-heart with me. "Rory I love you sweetie. I want you to know even though I'm arraying Luke you'll always be my best friend and my baby." Mom said. "I know Mom you'll always be my best friend too and I love you so much. I'm so happy for you and Luke." I responded.

Mom started to cry then I did too. "Why are you crying?" Mom asked. I laughed a little and said. "It's an emotional day Mom. You're finally getting your happy ending." Mom went to say something else but then Liz cam in. "Oh sorry but I just wanted to say hello future sister and niece." Liz said smiling. Looking at her it was hard to remember she was Jess' Mom they were so different. "Hi Liz." Mom and I said together. Liz, Sookie, and Lane helped Gigi and Arabella got their dresses on. Sookie and Lane were already dressed.

Grandma arrived in the bridal room. She helped me get dressed. Then we all helped Mom with her dress. Mom looked so beautiful. Arabella kept calling Mom Princess Nana. Mom told her she was the queen. We all laughed at that. Dad came in and gave Mom a box and note from Luke. Inside the box was a bracelet that had belonged to Luke and Liz's Mom. Liz and Mom both cried.

Grandpa came in next. Everyone but Mom, Grandma, and me left the room to give us some a moment alone together. Grandpa looked as wonderful as ever in his suit. Grandpa told Mom how proud he was of her. He said she was amazing for raising me alone, for opening her own inn, and for marrying a man for true love. Mom was in tears hugging Grandpa. He kissed Mom on the cheek and then stepped back. Grandma gave Mom a pair of earring that had belonged to her mother. Then she told Mom much she loved her and that she was happy for her. You could tell how much it meant to Mom. She started to cry again and hug Grandma.

Liz knocked and told us it was time. Grandma fixed Mom's make up and then her own. I hurried and fixed mine as well. Then Liz lined us up. Sookie, Lane, me, Gigi and Arabella, then Mom and Grandpa. I saw Kirk and Grandma go down first. Then Sookie and Lane went finally it was my turn. I headed down the aisle. I saw T.J., Finn, Jess, and then Luke. Luke came over and kissed my cheek. Gigi and Arabella headed down the aisle throwing rose petals. Both girls came and stood next to me.

The bridal march started next. I watched as Luke's eyes filled with tears. I couldn't help but smile. Grandpa and Mom came up the aisle. Then Grandpa kissed Mom's cheek and shook Luke's hand. The ceremony was short. I spent most of it starring at Finn. I couldn't help it. I could see all the love in his eyes. After the pictures the bridal party headed to the square for the reception.

The reception was in the middle of the square. It was decorated in blue and white streams, balloons, and all kinds of other decorations. There were bubbles too. The food was all cook out style burgers, hotdogs, and things like that. There was beer served but also wine and champagne.

After eating the DJ announced it was time for Mom and Luke's first dance. They had debated for a lone time on what song they should use. In the end Luke ended up letting Mom choose. She ended up choosing I'll be by Edwin McCain, surprisingly Luke ended up liking the song too. Finn and I were sitting next to Lane and Zack. Arabella was off playing with Gigi and Lane and Zack's boys as well as Sookie's kids. Finn pulled me into his lap as we watched them dance. "I missed you so much today kitten." Finn said. "Me too." I said.

"Please let the bridal party join us for the next dance." The DJ said. As I approached Jess we both started to laugh. Mom chose Lips of an Angel. I looked over and saw Finn dipping Lane. Sookie was dancing awkwardly with T.J. Grandpa and Grandma were dancing as well as Liz and Kirk.

"This song is so not right." Jess said. "I know." I said. "But neither is your Mother." Jess said laughing. I slapped his chest and said. "Hey watch what you say about my Mom. And don't forget she's your Aunt now too Cous." We both cracked up. At the end of the song Jess kissed my cheek. Then he left to find his girlfriend while I went to find Finn. Who was checking on the kids. They were playing with Miss Patti who was teaching them silly dances.

Next to was time to cute the cake. Mom and Luke both smashed the cake in each others faces. Then it was time for the speeches. Jess' speech was shirt but really sweet. He said Luke was a father to him and then he read a beautiful poem about love from first sight. Next Grandpa gave a speech. He talked about how proud of Mom he was and how he believed that Luke and Mom would be as happy as he and Grandma. Mom cried the whole speech. Then it was my turn to speak. I was really nervous. I kissed Finn and headed to the microphone.

"Hello everyone I'm Rory Lorelei's daughter and Luke's new step daughter. My Mom is my best friend and she always has been and always will be. She's the strongest, bravest, and most loving person on this earth. She deserves all the happiest the world can give her. Luke has been a second Dad to me. He's always been there when ever I have needed him. I am so proud to have this truly good man as my step Dad. So here is to two of the best people I know may they have all the happiness the world can offer. To Luke and Lorelei Danes." I said finishing my speech. I went and hugged them both.

Mom threw the bouquet next, I laughed as she threw it right to me. Then Mom made Luke throw the garter. He threw it right at Finn. Then Finn and I danced to Amazed by Lone Star. He held me close as we danced and whispered how much he loved me. I couldn't help but cry. I knew this was right. I had never felt like this before. I never loved Dean, Jess, or even Logan like I love Finn.

Luke and Mom said their goodbyes to everyone. Luke was taking Mom to Ireland for the honeymoon. Luke seemed very excited about the trip. I kept teasing Mom not to come home pregnant. But I honestly was hoping for a new brother or another little sister soon. Arabella had fallen asleep. It was late so Finn and I decided to stay in Stars Hallow for another night. Finn kissed me good night and I fall asleep.


	16. Ch 15 Double Date

Do you really know me?

Ch. 15 Double Date

Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long since I updated. This chapter is a little short but leads to some stuff for later. Anyway thank you so much to everyone who reviewed it means a lot to me. I will be updating my other two stories also.

Thank you,

Cindy

(Finn's point of view)

Rory and I put my princess on the jet. I knew they'd take good care of Arabella. Todd would be meeting her at the airport and taking her to Andie's parent's house. I knew the three of them were so excited she was coming to visit. Todd had even taken off from work. I wished I could've gone with her. But I had a board meeting I couldn't get out of and Rory had classes. At least Arabella could go.

After coming home from taking Arabella I was upset. This would be the first time since we left New York that would be away from her for more than one night. Rory said we could just have a quite weekend. Rory's grandparent's are in Europe so she wouldn't have to go to Friday night dinner. And Luke and Lorelei are still on their honeymoon. So I figured we would just stay home and get take out for the weekend.

I heard Rory on the phone. "Kitten who is it?" I asked. "Lane she wants to know if we want to go with them to a festival the town is having." Rory answered. "Luv if you want to go we can." I said. "Are you sure?" Rory questioned. "Yes Kitten let's go out with your friends." I answered with a kiss.

Two hours later Rory and I were ready to leave. Rory was wearing a sundress and I was wearing my button down white shirt and my dress shorts. We met Lane and Zack at their house. Lane explained her mother took their twin boys to an over night bible study.

Lane said that it was the Firelight Festival. Rory had told me it was a festival of lovers. Lane told the story of Rory and Dean's anniversary when Dean told Rory he loved and Rory broke up with him. Then Rory told me the history of the Firelight Festival. It seemed so romantic. Zack said it all was so lame. But I could tell the Shelia's didn't think so. We walked to the square. Rory squealed saying. "It looks so beautiful." There were thousands of twinkle lights. Rose petals in pink, red, and white were everywhere.

There were carriage rides for all the couples. They were also booths with food, drinks, and games. I saw Miss Patty heading our way. "Hello Luv how is my favorite red head?" I asked smiling at her. "I'm well, children you must have some of my famous punch." She said. "Of coarse Luv." I said. Lane and Rory were giggling as the four of us took our glasses from Miss Patty.

I started to cough as I took a drink. I had many pints in my time and I never had a drink like this. Zack was coughing also. "Are you alright Mate?" I asked him. "Yeah man it's a really strong drink." He responded. I noticed Rory was sipping hers. Lane hadn't even taken a drink yet. "Kitten why didn't you warn us?" I asked Rory playfully.

Rory and Lane laughed. I chased Rory around the square. I started tickling her once I caught her. We ended up kissing. I heard music. Zack and Lane's band member Gil playing. The four of us headed to the dance floor. "Dance with me my lady?" I asked Rory. "Yes." She said as I pulled her into my arms. "This is nice." Rory said laying her head against my chest. "Yes Luv it is." I agreed. We danced another song. Then I danced with Lane. Zack left to get drinks for everyone.

I saw Rory was talking with Kirk and his girlfriend Lulu. Suddenly there was Dean. He pushed Kirk out of his way. I knew he was hassling Rory again. Lane and I rushed across the dance floor towards Rory. Zack had beat us and was already pushing Dean away from Rory. Rory was crying when I approached her.

I pulled her into my arms. "Kitten calm down, he isn't worth your tears." I whispered kissing her hair. She sobbed harder. "What did that wanker say to you?" He didn't touch you did he?" I questioned softly. "Please Luv tell me." I begged.

Rory took a deep breath as she tried to calm down. "I'm sorry." She said sadly. "Don't be sorry Kitten you did nothing to be sorry for." I responded. She smiled a little. I wiped her tears away and gave her a small kiss. Lane stood near by looking concerned. Zack joined Lane and nodded at me. I nodded back thanking him for taking care of Dean.

I noticed there were people starring at us. Lane also seemed to notice she came over and said. "Let's go to Luke's I have the keys." Rory and I both nodded in agreement. The four of us headed for Luke's. Lane unlocked the doors. We went in and Lane out on some coffee and get us some pie. It was blueberry pie which is Rory's favorite.

"Rory what did Dean say to you?" Lane asked. Rory looked ready to cry again. I held her hand rubbing it softly. Zack spoke up. "Um Rory I'll tell them if you want me to." "Please." She begged softly. "Dean called her a slut." Zack said. "Oh Ror why do you listen to him. He's just jealous of Finn." Lane said. "I know you're right." Rory said to Lane. "Kitten you aren't a slut. Lane's right he's such a wanker and he's jealous." I said hugging Rory. "I know he is." Rory said. "I love you Kitten." I said kissing her. "I love you too." She said.


	17. Ch 16 Yale Party

Do you really know me?

Ch. 16 Yale Party

Author's Note: I am so sorry it's took me so long to update. I've been very busy and then sick. Anyway on with the story. Thank you to everyone who reviewed.

_**Warning:**_ There is a lot of adult content including cussing, drinking, and a sex scene. So if you are offend by those things you might want to skip this chapter.

Thank you,

Cindy

(Finn's point of view)

My phone rang. I thought it might be Arabella. But it wasn't it was John who I knew from the Life and Death Brigade. He was a good drinking buddy but aside from that he honestly wasn't all that interesting. He had called to invite Rory and me to one of his blow out parties. Since Rory and I had gotten together I had backed off the party scene for both Rory and Arabella of course. When Rory heard me telling on the phone she grabbed it from me. I was getting ready to tell John no and plan a quite night.

"Hey John, its Rory. Yeah we'll be there. Thank you for inviting us. Sure okay see you later bye." Rory finished and hung up the phone. I walked over to Rory. "Kitten this will be a wild party. Are you sure you're up to going?" I questioned her. "Yeah Finn come on it'll be fun. We never hangout with your friends anymore and I consider most of them friends too since I was with Logan. And listen we're childless to Monday let's go cut loose." Rory answered. "Okay Luv if your sure than let's go." I said defeated.

Around two hours later Rory and I arrived at John's party. John was house sitting for his Aunt so he had a huge mansion at his disposal. It was great since there were so many people. There had to be at least 100 people. We didn't have to worry about the neighbor's calling the cops because her nearest neighbor was two miles away. I watched Rory as we went in. I'm always proud to have Rory on my arm but tonight especially. Rory was wearing a short little red dress. She had her hair up in curls and had her make-up done. She looked so hot. I really wished I could just take her back home and get that dress off of her.

Colin and Steph were at the bar. After quickly greeting our host who was already drunk we joined Colin and Steph. "Hello Mate, Luv how are both of you this lovely evening?" I asked smiling. "We're good not as good as the two of you but we are good all the same." Colin said. Everyone laughed.

The bartender approached us. "What can I get for you and your beautiful lady?" He asked making Rory blush. "I'll have a scotch and the lady will take a sex on the beach." I answered. Rory whispered something to Steph and they both giggled. "Coming right up." The bartender said walking away to make our drinks. Colin was telling us about the DJ he was from some radio station. He owed John a favor or something.

I was on my third scotch. Rory and Steph had gone off to socialize. Colin was telling me about the internship he was doing at his father's office. We started comparing boring board stories. He was telling me about one where he fell asleep. I noticed Steph talking to some girl but Rory wasn't in sight. I tried to listen to Colin but I was quite worried about Rory. Not only were there a ton of people we don't know here she had a few drinks already.

Steph rejoined me and Colin. I asked her if she knew where Rory had gone off to. She smiled and said last time she saw her she was talking to Paris. I was shocked that Paris was even at this party. Steph explained that Paris had a huge fight with her boyfriend. When I finally spotted Rory way across the room she wasn't with Paris. Robert who was way too drunk was harassing Rory. I was trying to get across the room when I saw Logan getting in the middle and trying to get Robert away from Rory.

I was shocked. I thought Logan would never forgive either of us. I honestly though he might hate us both forever. But it's hard to stay mad at Rory. I understood how wonderful Rory charm was. I hoped Logan wasn't plotting anything. I wanted to approach them. But I thought better of it and went back to the bar. I waited and drank.

About 20 minutes went by and three more drinks. I saw Rory again. Logan was still with her and they were talking. They both saw me and came over. "Hey Finn man can we talk?" Logan asked. "Sure Mate have a seat I'll get you a drink and we can chat." I answered. Another drink later and I wondered if I was so drunk I was imagining things. Logan admitted that not only was he a terrible boyfriend who didn't deserve Rory but he had been a terrible Mate to me. I also apologized for not talking to him about my feeling for Rory. I also admitted that I should've told him we were together before I did.

The next thing I knew Rory and I were drinking like there was no tomorrow. I knew we would both be very sick when tomorrow arrived. Rory was all over me. Logan warned me that Rory was a crazy drunk. Rory wanted to dance so she and I headed for the dance floor. As she humped me and giggled I realized how truly drunk I felt. I kept thinking I could lift her dress and no one would notice. I saw Logan out of the corner of my eye chatting up some blond. I was so glad he and I were still Mates.

I went to the bar wanting another drink after our dance. The bartender said he was cutting Rory and me off. Logan saw Rory hanging off me. Logan asked if I wanted him to take us home. He hadn't driven but had only had two drinks. I had to carry Rory out to the car. It was amazing I didn't drop her since I felt sick and was swaying a bit.

In the car Rory went crazy. I knew she would be so embarrassed by her behavior tomorrow. She was all over me she kept kissing me and trying to take my clothes off. I could hear Logan in the front seat cussing under his breath. I tried my best to fight Rory off. But then she lifted her dress. At some point during the might Rory had removed the lacy red thong that matched her dress. Logan proved what a good mate he can be he was trying not to look. But Rory didn't seem to care. I didn't even know if she realized it was Logan driving.

When we arrived at mine and Rory place Logan helped us out of the car. Rory kept pulling her dress up over her head. Logan held on to Rory and put her dress down and sternly told her to leave it there. She whimpered. He looked over at me as I swayed and said. "I'll carry her we don't want you to drop her plus you might want to rest up." "Why is that Mate?" I asked as we walked slowly. He chuckled and said. "She's a kinky drunk and I never saw her near this drunken man. You're in for a wild night." I nodded. He got Rory into the house. I asked how he was getting home. He explained that a girl he was talking to at the party had followed him here. She hadn't been drinking either.

As Logan shut the door I saw Rory throwing her dress off over her head. "Hurry Finny I wanna play." Rory whined in a very unlike her way. She said like a child. "Kitten maybe we should just get some sleep." I suggested not wanting to take advantage of her in this state. "But Finny I loveeeeeeeeeeeee you and youuuuu love me so let's get down and dirty." She answered making me laugh. Rory started to tear my clothes off.

Finally I just gave up and said. "Fuck it." I helped her get my clothes off. I starred at her beautiful body which she was not even trying to cover. I was getting a good look without her being nervous. "Mmmm you look yummyyyyy." Rory said giggling again. Then she started playing with my hard cock. "Oh damn Kitten oh fuck." I said as she dropped to her knees and started sucking me. I pulled her way before I came. "My turn." I said looking at her delicious body. As I dropped to my knees and pulled her legs apart and started licking she started to scream. "Yes oh Finnnnnnn please lick me hard and suck on my clitty." Rory screamed. "Fuck." I mumbled.

It took just under a minute for Rory's first orgasm. She was screaming and moaning. I made her cum twice more before she pulled me up off the floor. I was holding her steady. He pushed me onto our couch. Then she jumped on top of me. She rode me like no woman ever has before. When I came it was enough to give her another orgasm and she passed out. I felt dizzy and tired. I didn't even feel like trying to get us to bed. So I pulled her off me and onto the couch and snuggled her close. I kissed her cheek and whispered good night and how much I love her before falling asleep myself.


	18. Ch 17 Finn Grads and Rorys job

Do you really know me?

Ch. 17 Finn Graduates and Rory's new job

Warning: There is some sexual content in this chapter

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gilmore Girls though I wish I did the show so wouldn't have end nor do I own New Haven Advocate though that would be amazing too.

_Author's Note_: I'm back sorry a lots been going on but I'm back. This chapter is really two parts but it's too short that way so I combined them. Right now it looks like this story will be 32 chapters some will be very short others not. Thank you to everyone reading and reviewing. I won't beg for reviews nor will I stop writing if I don't get them they just inspire me to write more and more often. Anyway please enjoy oh and Ch. 18 is called Rory's Senior Year and will cover about six months of time. The following chapter will be Arabella's fourth birthday warning that one will be a tearjerker. Anyway thank you again.

Cindy

(Finn's point of view)

It's my jolly oh graduation, finally upon us. My mates and I are done with college and on to the real world. For me not much will change since I'm already working for my Father. He will continue to get me ready to take over the corporation so he can retire. Rory my sweet little kitten has been driving me insane today by taking thousands of pictures including the ones before I even awoke. I spoke with my Mum this morning. The Oldies couldn't be here my Grandmum in Aussie is ill. I told them I understood of coarse. They felt better knowing that Rory, Arabella, Lorelei, Luke, Sookie, her children, and Gigi would be here celebrating with me.

Richard and Emily are in France or they would be attending as well but they sent me a lovely gift. Rory and I are heading to Aussie with Arabella soon. So whatever funds I get today will go towards our trip not that I have to worry though. I am so lucky that way. I like most rich blokes forget that sometimes.

I put on my robe and joined Logan and Colin. "Hello Mates." I greeted them. We all talked for a short time before they told us to get into our lines. "Let's do this Mates." I said as the three of us shared a man hug. The ceremony was very long and oh so boring. I finally got my diploma. After I got it Logan, Colin, and I went over to where Rory and Steph was waiting. Logan had a smile on his face I knew his new Sheila most have shown up. Rory, Steph, and Lorelei took more pictures.

Finally Colin stole Rory and Steph's cameras so we could leave. Chris and Luke insisted on taking Logan, Colin, and I for a celebratory drink. I knew the girls were up to something. They had used Luke and Chris to distract us. It did give Luke and me a chance to catch up. He told me that Lorelei has been missing Rory a lot lately. She also wanted to see more of Arabella. So I promised we would try our best to come around more.

After a few drinks and a couple of games of pool we headed back to my penthouse. I opened the door and heard a crowd roaring out surprise. I saw a huge banner hanging up that said Congrates Finn, Colin, and Logan. The three of us smiled at each other. Then I went to Rory and kissed her in thanks. After I kissed my lovely kitten I started to greet my guest.

We had a full house. All of our friend from school and the Life and Death Brigade were here. My neighbors from the building and some from my old neighborhood were here. A few of my old high school chums even showed. Sookie and Luke had worked together of the food. It was not only a minor miracle but delicious as well. Marty had got some of his bartender friends to help out at Rory's request. Lane, Zack, and their band Hep Alien preformed and Christopher also hired a DJ. The party went on into the late hours of the night. It was fun and made me even more grateful that I have all my friends and my wonderful girlfriend.

(Rory's point of view)

My journalism professor asked to see me on the last day of class. When I went into his office he said he had recommended me for a copy writing job for the summer. I was shocked but overjoyed. The job was for the New Haven Advocate. He said it was just a copy writer but to me it was perfectly amazing. I would have two weeks before I start and then a week before classes start back.

I was afraid Finn would be upset since we were supposed to spend a month in Australia. But he wasn't upset. We decided to spend ten days in Australia. I told Finn he and Arabella could stay longer. Finn didn't like that idea he said his mates in Aussie as he calls it would understand he had a little time. He didn't want to be away from me neither did Arabella. I also thought Finn's Grandmum and parents would be upset but they weren't they were just glad we were able to still come.

[A few weeks later]

Australia was incredible. Finn's friends or Mates as he calls them were so welcoming and so funny. He even has his own Logan and Colin over there it was scary how much they were alike. The best part of the trip was Finn's Grandmum. She said to call her that. She told me all kinds of stories from Finn's childhood and all about her life in Australia including meeting Finn's Grandfather who died when Finn was just a baby.

When we arrived home we went to Star Hallow for a visit. Then Colin and Steph joined us. We invited Logan along too but he was busy with his girlfriend. And yes he used the g-word himself. He said she's different than anyone he knows. He feels like he's found the one. Honestly I'm happy for him I know how that feels because that's what I have with Finn.

Tomorrow is my first day at the New Haven Advocate. I'm so nervous but very excited. It's like the first day of school is tomorrow. I always loved the first day but was a little afraid of the unknown. I am a little upset that I won't be home by the time Arabella get's home from her first day of day camp. Finn will be here to greet her but I feel bad I won't be.

[The Next Day]

I woke up extremely early. I got a shower and then ate some breakfast. Then I just had toast because my stomach was in knots. I woke Finn up before I left and then headed out. When I arrived at work I had to fill out a bunch of work paper in the HR department. Then they sent me to get my I.D. / pass done. The picture was terrible I had to sneeze and the guy wouldn't retake it. After that my new pen busted up and got all over my new pale yellow blouse.

When I finally got that cleaned up I was late to meet my new boss. My new boss was quick witted. He walked so fast. I tried so hard to keep up with him but I ended up breaking a heel. I could tell he wasn't impressed with me. He kept mumbling about damn college kids. Finally I was sent to my work area. When I saw my desk I gasped at the amount of work there was to be done. Six hours later I was exhausted but happy this day was over.

As I drove home I felt like maybe I can't do this. I was hoping tomorrow would be better. What if it's not? What if I'm not good enough for a real paper? Would my whole future have to change? This wasn't like the Yale Daily News I wasn't at the top no where near it actually. But I need to breathe and not think about it this was only the first day I can only go up from here.

I finally arrived home after fighting traffic. I could smell food. I hurried in the door and into the kitchen. Finn was standing there cooking. "Hello Kitten how was your day?" He questioned giving me a quick peck. "Um Finn?" I said as he had turned back around already. He then looked back at me and smiled just a little. "Oh no Luv rough first day?" He guessed looking at me. I didn't want to talk about it so I just nodded.

"Well Kitten why don't you go clean up. I'll call you when dinner is ready." He said with a small smile. "Where Arabella?" I asked noticing she wasn't here. "My parents are keeping her over night. She had a great first day at camp and will be calling later before bed to tell you about it." Finn answered. I nodded and then headed upstairs. About 25 minutes later Finn yelled up to me. "Dinner's ready Kitten."

When I arrived at the table I was shocked at its appearance. There was a blue table cloth and Finn's Grandmum gave him. There were also white candles, red roses, and baby's breath. For dinner Finn made a chicken casserole. It was incredible. It had white sauce, white cheddar chesses, bread crumbs, rice, and vegetables. I told him what an amazing cook he was and he would have to make dinner more often.

During dinner I told Finn about my horrifying day. He was as sympathy as I could ever imagine anyone being. After we finished getting Finn sent me to sit by the fire. After he finished the dishes he joined me. We opened a bottle of white wine. Then Finn suggested going upstairs. Then Finn suggested going upstairs. When we got to the bed he told me to lie down on my stomach. He pulled my robe off and began massaging me. He had some warm oil. As he kept massing he worked his way down from my head to me feet. Then he told me to turn around. I was so relaxed I didn't even blush.

He rubbed around my breast but didn't touch them. Then he rubbed down my stomach and onto my feet. Then he rubbed back up my body and rubbed my breast this time. He rubbed slowly and I felt myself getting very wet. Then he rubbed down my hips and into my thigh area. He pulled my lower lips apart slowly rubbed my wetness. I was moaning softly. Then he began rubbing my clit. I was so close I could feel it. I told him how close I was.

He lowered his head. It felt so amazing to feel his mouth especially his tongue on me. "Oh Finn right there." I yelped out. He kept licking and sucking. Then he stuck two fingers in me. I quickly orgasmed. He brought me back down genteelly. "Finn please." I begged. "What do you need my sexy kitten?" He asked smirking. "I need you." I mumbled embarrassed. "You can tell me Rory." Finn said softly. "I need you in me." I whispered blushing. Finn smiled and undressed quickly. As he entered me he whispered. "I love you so very much Rory." With a tear in my eye I said. "I feel the same way. I love you Finn." I could feel my bad day melt away as we made love.

As the summer went on I got good at my job. I was proud of myself and very happy. My boss said to let him know if I ever needed a job. He said he could always find a place for smart, talent, beautiful women like me. My last week before school started back was spent with Finn and Arabella. The three of us decided to spend a few days in Stars Hallow. It was great to spend time with both my parents, Luke, Sookie, and Gigi. We had so fun. Mom even had a big summer's end party most of the town showed up. I even got some much need time with Lane.


	19. Ch 18

Do you really know me?

Ch. 18. Rory's Senior Year

Author's Note: I'm so sorry it took so long to get this out. Life has been insane. But now it's starting to calm down. This is an extra long chapter. The next chapter is Arabella's birthday. Thank you so much for all the reviews. For the person who commented about my use of Aussie I do actually have an American Austrian friend who has helped me with this. Anyways thank you so much for reading and your patients. Enjoy!

Cindy

(Rory's point of view)

It's my first day of my senior year at Yale. I'm excited and a little scared. I'm almost done with school. What's next? I've been thinking quite a bit about what I want to do next. I've always dreamt of being an overseas correspondent. I want to be in the line of action. I want to be there reporting every moment of live fire from the front lines. But that was before Finn and Arabella. Even when I had Dean, Jess, and Logan I never imagined giving up my dreams for them but this is different. I want a future with Finn. How can I be in their life if I'm never around? Will they be okay if I'm putting myself in danger?

I don't have the answers not even close. As I hug Arabella and drop her off at daycare I'm thinking I can't imagine putting her though more hell. I decided to shift my thoughts. It's my last year. It's my last first day. I think about my first day at Yale and my first day Chilton. I never thought I was going to make it. I was so worried maybe I wasn't as smart and as good as I thought. I wanted to prove to those rich kids that I was better and I wouldn't lose what makes me the person I am.

It's a normal first day for me. I got all my syllabus and material list. I wrote all the test and assignments down in my calendar. I went supply shopping. I always love going to the office supply story. By the time I was done it was time to pick up Arabella. After I picked her up we headed home. Arabella was very hyper. She colored while I made dinner. Finn arrived home then we ate. After dinner I gave Arabella a bath. Then we got Arabella to bed. Finn and I relaxed on the couch. We talked about our day. For some reason I didn't tell him my concerns for the future though.

[Two Months Later]

It's Halloween. I just finished my last midterm. I had to study non-stop. Finn made me sleep and eat. Besides that I've been studying day and night. Tonight we're heading to Stars Hallow. Arabella can't wait to see Gigi. Arabella is being Cinderella and Gigi is being Belle.

It was a great night. We had so much fun. We ate candy until we were sick. Finn and Luke went to bed early. The next morning Finn went to work. Arabella and I stayed with Mom. She took the day off. We did a little early Christmas shopping. Mom said it was too soon to be Christmas shopping. But I knew with finals right before Christmas I would be extra busy studying.

[Another Month Later]

I finished dressing Arabella. We were heading to my grandparent's house. They had invited Finn's family for Thanksgiving. After we left there we headed to the Kim's to see Lane, Zack, and their boys. Then we went to Sookie's to have dinner with her Dad and of coarse Gigi. Lastly we went to Luke's for pie. Mom and I were both exhausted from eating so much. Finn and I decided to stay the night in Stars Hallow. Finn and I have both been so busy we've not had a minute to just be with each other.

[A few weeks later]

It was time for my finals. I've been so stressed. I studied until my eyes hurt. Tomorrow is my last final. Then I have a full month off for winter break. I can't wait. I was going over all of my notes yet again. It was probably the 100th time. When I heard Finn yelling for me. He sounded strange so I hurried upstairs. He was in Arabella's room. She was crying. "What's wrong Sweetie?" I asked her. She sniffled and said. "I've missed you Rory." I felt like I ton of bricks had hit me.

Finn looked at me. He got up and left. I looked right at Arabella. I felt like crying too. How long had I been ignoring the little girl? "I'm sorry baby, baby girl I'm so sorry." I said hugging her tightly. "I love you Rory." She whimpered. "I love you too." I said. I laid down beside her knowing I really needed to tell Finn all about my fears of the future.

Arabella was finally asleep. I headed to my bedroom with Finn. He wasn't there. I went down stairs to look for him. He wasn't down there either. I noticed his jacket was missing. I started calling his cell. But he didn't answer it. I called Colin but he hadn't talked to him at all that day. Then I called Logan. Logan said he hadn't spoken to him since earlier.

I went on to bed. I had my final first thing in the morning. Two hours later my cell rant. "Hello." I mumbled sleepily. "It's Logan I've got Finn but he's really drunk." Logan said sounding annoyed. "Is he okay?" I asked worried. "Um Rory I uh yeah he'll be fine." Logan stuttered like he does when he's uncomfortable. "Are you sure?" I asked even more worried. "Yeah we'll be there in a few minutes." Logan answered. "Okay thanks Logan." I responded.

I texted Colin to let him know Finn was okay. I went downstairs to wait for Logan and Finn. I heard Finn singing. So I opened the door. "Hello Luv. Isn't she a beauty and so smart." Finn said drunkenly. "I'm sorry Rory, he was already three sheets to the wind by the time I got there." Logan apologized. "It's okay Logan this isn't your fault." I said. "That's right it's mine right Kitten. I'm changing your plans and not for the better." Finn said. "Finn what are you talking about?" Logan asked. "She probably wishes she stayed with your cheating ass mate." Finn answered.

Logan said. "Come on Man let me help you upstairs you bed you sleep it off before Rory or I hit you." "No." Finn yelled. "Finn please be quite Arabella's sleeping and I don't want her seeing you like this." I said. "Don't worry Luv I'm sending her back to New York and I'm going on a long Holiday then you can go back to living your life and you don't have to take care of us." Finn yelled.

I started to cry. "Finn I love you and I love Arabella." I said sobbing. Logan looked shocked at Finn. "Man what in the hell is your problem?" Logan asked. I looked Finn straight in the eye. I knew I looked at him and said. "You read my journal." "Yeah Luv you think I'm ruining your future." Finn screamed as Logan fought to get him in our room. "That's not what I said, Finn I just meant what id I can't be everything for you and Arabella." I said.

"Rory let me deal with Finn you have someone else to take care of." Logan said pointing to the door way. Arabella stood there looking confused. "Thank you Logan for everything." I said as I took Arabella back to bed. "Rory?" Arabella said. "Come on Baby let's get you back in bed. We can talk in the morning." I said pulling the covers back over her. She was back out in no time.

When I got back to my bed Finn was passed out. I walked Logan out. "Talk to him Ror he does love you." Logan said. "I know thanks you're a good friend not just to him but to me." I said hugging Logan. "No problem Ror." He said. After Logan left I couldn't sleep. I studied for a while. Then I wrote in my journal. I fell asleep before dawn.

"Rory, Rory Luv get up." I woke up to Finn standing over me. "Yeah." I said sleepily and annoyed. "Your final is in an hour get up and shower." He said handing me coffee. "I'm serious Rory you have to get up or you'll be late." He said. "Why aren't you hung over?" I asked. "I am but my daughter has show in tell at daycare and my girlfriend has a final." He answered with a smile. "Yeah and it's your fault we didn't get any sleep." I mumbled getting up.

I hurried and showered. "Good luck Kitten." Finn said. I nodded and went to leave Finn caught my arm. "I'm so sorry about my behavior last night can we talk after your final?" Finn asked. "Okay bye." I said. I left for my final. My final was easy. What I wasn't ready for was going back home to talk to Finn. As normal schools easy life is hard.

I called Finn to let him know I was finished with my final. He was still at home. When I got there it was dark and he was laying on the couch. I saw my journal on the coffee table. "I read it all this time." Finn said pointing to it. "And?" I questioned. "Rory I love you and I want a future with you. But you shouldn't have to give up your dreams. And you'll resent me and Arabella if I let you." Finn said. "I won't Finn I never could. I don't want you or Arabella resenting me for not being around enough." I answered. "Kitten you deserve to have it all to have the best." Finn said. "I do, but is it possible to be an overseas correspondent, a wife, and a mother?" I asked. "I think so Luv if we do it together we can have it all." Finn answered.

We started kissing and ended up making love. I still wasn't sure if I was going to be able to do it all. But I knew I had Finn on my side and I had my Mom, my family, and my friends. Hopefully no one would end up suffering. That night we both spoke with Arabella. We explained that we had some grown up issues that we didn't handle well. She had already bounced back and forgave us both.

Christmas was unbelievably wonderful. We got see all of our friends and family. Arabella was surrounded by gifts. The whole family was together Christmas morning. Arabella said though she missed her Mom, Todd, and her other grandparents being with her Dad her Christmas was awesome.

I started my last semester of school. I was less nervous than when I started the fall semester. I have talked with my boss at the New Haven Advocate and he said if I wanted a job he had an opening starting in June. Though I was still unsure it had taken a lot of pressure off of me.

January went by so quickly. Finn had to go out of town. He had been gone almost three weeks. My Mom, Steph, Colin, Logan, Finn's parent's, Lane, and even Dad and Sookie helped me out with Arabella our Nanny had took a job in Los Angels. As Valentine's Day was getting closer I was wondering if Finn was every going to get home. The deal seemed no closer to being done. Finn was homesick. He was started to sound very worn down also. Arabella missed her Daddy so much they talked at least once a day on video phone though.

It was Valentine's Day. Finn was still in China. He had called early. I almost cried on the phone with him. I couldn't help it I miss him so badly. I was in my second class of the day when I got a text. It was from Finn he was yet again apologizing for not being home today. As soon as class was over I headed to the paper. On my desk were two dozen sunflowers. The card read: _Kitten, wish I was with you. Miss you lots. All my love, Finn. _I text and told him thank you and how much I love him. After my last class I was heading to pick up Arabella when he had called again. But our call got cute off.

I hurried home exhausted. When I opened the door I was shocked. The penthouse was sparkling cleaning not the way I left it that's for sure. I could smell the food. Finn's Mom greeted us at the door and took Arabella upstairs. I went into the kitchen. I was expecting to see a chef and a maid maybe. But there he was. He looked so good. I ran right up to him and jumped into his arms. He picked me right up. "Happy Valentine's Day Kitten." He said kissing me. I kissed him back not bale to say a word yet. Arabella and Finn's Mum came back down. Arabella was so happy to see her Daddy. Then Finn's Mum left.

We all sat down and ate dinner together. After dinner Arabella watched a video while Finn and I did the dishes. I kept telling him how much I missed him. He kept saying it back. We kept touching each other like we couldn't believe we could. Next Finn gave Arabella and me our Valentine's Day gifts. He got Arabella a charm bracelet. It had a few charms including a princess tiara, an A, and a heart. He got me these really funky ruby earrings I've been wanting. I knew I would have to make sure my Mom didn't see them or she would steal them. Arabella made us a really cute heart card. I gave Finn a box of his favorite European chocolates and Italian wine.

[Midterms]

Midterms were pretty easy to be perfectly honest. It was mostly papers. I felt almost uneasy at how easy it felt. It felt unnatural. But I got it done and turned in. I was doing really well. I was happy to take a little break. Finn, Arabella, and I spent a few days in Stars Hallow. It was nice to relax. Finn needed it more than I did this time. It nice but everyone was very busy getting ready for the Spring Fling.

[Less than a month later]

Arabella came into mine and Finn's bedroom in the middle of the night. At first I thought she had a bad dream. It wouldn't be the first time. Then I turned on the light. Her little cheeks were rosy red. "Rory I don't feel so good." She said. I woke Finn and we took her temperature. It was 101.1. I called my Mom, this was the first time Arabella had been sick. Mom said to give her children's Tylenol for her fever. So Finn went to the drug store. After we gave it to her we put her in bed with us.

I called the doctor as soon as the opened the next morning. They said to keep giving her the Tylenol and make sure she drinks plenty of fluids. If she wasn't better by the next day or her fever got higher she would need to see the doctor. Finn had an important meeting he had to get to. Everyone else was busy and we still had yet to replace our Nanny. So I stayed home from my classes. Arabella mainly just wanted me to hold her. She didn't eat much.

Arabella felt better during the afternoon but during the late night her fever returned. I had a test the next morning. Finn had to take her to the doctor by himself. They said she had an ear infection. She was much better a few days later. I was so happy when she was back to being herself.

With just under two months left of classes left my anxiety was back. I'm still unsure what job I want. I have a few offers. My life is so much different than it was just a year ago. I never imagined I would be planning for a family. I'm not sure what will happen. I don't know what's next. All I know is it's gonna be here and soon.


	20. Ch 19 Arabella's birthday

Do you really know me?

Ch. 19 Arabella's Birthday

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girl's

Author's Note: Thank you for reading and reviewing. This chapter is shorter and I got it done kind of fast so I apologize for the grammar errors I'm sure there are but I wanted to get another one out quickly since everyone had been patiently awaiting each chapter. 80 reviews is so awesome. I am planning 32 chapters. There will be some drama to come don't worry though.

Thanks again,

Cindy

(Finn's point of view)

I can hardly believe it's my princesses 4th birthday and the first I've gotten to spend with her. Usually I'm busy with school so we celebrate early or late. It's been almost a year since Andie died and Arabella came to live with me. Along with Arabella came Rory into my life as my live in girlfriend something I've never had. Though there has been some up and downs I do love my kitten with all my heart and soul. And she has helped me so much with Arabella I would've been lost with out her.

I decided to get up early and make chocolate chip pancakes. They are Arabella's favorite breakfast food. I woke Rory up first who has usual was less than chipper. Then I went to wake up my princess. "Good morning birthday Princess." I yelled kissing her cheek.

Her beautiful eyes opened quickly. "Oh Daddy is it really my birthday?" She asked me clearly excited. "Yes it is Princess and Daddy's already been busy making your favorite breakfast." She got out of bed hugged me and ran down the stairs with me following. Rory was already up putting the pancakes on plates. "Morning birthday girl." Rory said hugging Arabella. "Good morning Rory." Arabella shouted happily.

Breakfast was pretty peaceful both Arabella and Rory were too busy eating to talk. My girls love to eat. And I love to watch them. I knew we had such a full day ahead of us so I let them eat. The door bell rang I was pretty shocked it was early I wondered who was here this early. I hurried to open the door. It was Luke and Lorelei. "Crikey you're here early." I shouted. They looked confused as they came in. "It means Wow I said laughing." Luke chuckled and said. "We thought you might need some help with everything." "Actually that would be great. Mom could you get Arabella into some play clothes for now and keep her busy for a bit?" Rory asked. Lorelei nodded her and Arabella headed upstairs gabbing the whole way.

"I'm going to shower then start decorating." Rory said. "How can I help?" Luke asked. "I really need to leave to pick up Todd and Arabella's grandparents from the airport and get them to their hotel." I explained. "What needs to be done here?" Luke asked again patiently. I grabbed Rory's list and said. "If you don't mind getting these dishes done and cleaning the grill that would be helpful after that asked Rory." I answered. "No problem, see you later." Luke said. I told Rory, Lorelei, and Arabella goodbye and left for the airport.

The plane was on time from New York. Todd looked much better than the previous times I had seen him. He said he still wasn't ready to date yet. I can sort of understand. I don't even want to pretend what a mess I would be if something happened to Rory. Andie's parent's Adam and Amy were also doing much better. They still miss their daughter. They are seeing more of Andie's sister though. And they found out they are having another grandchild so they are excited about that especially with Arabella being with me now. I dropped them off at their hotel to get settled in and then I hurried home.

Rory now had a full decorating team. Sookie and Chris had arrived with their kids. Also Colin and Steph were there. "How are Todd, Adam, and Amy was their flight okay?" Rory asked. "Yes it was fine I still don't understand why they didn't want my father's jet." I complained. "I don't know Finny." Rory said. This wasn't the first time I had brought it up. "Kitten the house looks amazing." I said looking at our penthouse that had been transformed into a Disney princess castle. "Everyone's been such a big help especially Mom and now Gigi keeping Arabella occupied so she can be surprised." Rory explained. I knew Rory didn't want her to see it until to was done.

"Finn can I talk to you alone for a second?" Rory asked in her serious voice. I gave her a nod and we headed to our bedroom. "When are you planning to show Arabella the video from her Mom?" Rory asked. I wasn't really sure. I honestly I hadn't thought about it. I knew I shouldn't wait until later. We would probably have lots of guest until after her bedtime. "Maybe we should do it now Luv?" I suggested. Rory nodded and went to get Arabella while I got the video. She has a video for all birthdays until 10 then the important ones like 13, 16, 18, and 21.

"Princess, Daddy has a special video for you." I said. Rory and I each sat on the side of her on the bed. I saw Andie appear in jean and a tank top she had her hair in a pony tail. Rory smiled sadly and then looked at Arabella. Arabella looked confused. "Hi baby its Mommy. I know it's hard to understand things sometimes. I didn't want to leave you I promise you that. I love you so much. Happy 4th birthday Pumpkin. I hope you're taking good care of your Daddy, Todd, your grandparents, and all your new family and friends. I know you miss Mommy. I promise I'm missing you too. If your Daddy ever meets a pretty lady who loves you and you love too that's okay I'll still love you and you'll love me. She and I can share you baby. Oh baby happy birthday Mommy loves you always. Be good my big four year old."

Andie's voice faded out and the screen went blank. Arabella was crying so hard she was choking. I tried to calm her but she didn't want me. Rory picked her up. Rory had tears running down her own face. She rocked Arabella soothing her and whispering. "She's right your Mommy's right I love you so much." I felt the tears in my eyes. Rory loved her like a Mom should. I noticed Lorelei in the doorway she asked. "Is everything okay?" I nodded and followed her out of the room explaining what happened.

Everyone had started to arrive, my parents, my great Aunt, Richard and Emily, Adam and Amy, Todd, Zack, Lane, and Their boys, Logan some of Arabella's preschool friends and their parents and then Paris arrived. I was shocked to see her. She even kind of smiled at me. It was beyond a full house.

I started to grill when Arabella came down in her Cinderella costume from Halloween. Rory followed her in a pink dress. Gigi was in her Belle costume I noticed some of the other kids had tiaras and other things on. My Kitten had gone all out. Luke helped me with the grilling. Arabella loved the decorations and food. We had hotdogs, hamburgers, and brats. Luke and Sookie made sides. Everyone had a great time. Even Paris was social able. Arabella was even calling her Aunt Paris.

It took poor Arabella forever to open all of her gifts. She got lots of Barbie's, dolls and dress up stuff. Andie's sister had sent a gift card for a build a bear work shop Rory can not wait to go. I save the biggest and nest gift for last. From Rory and I Arabella got a life sized Barbie jeep. The kids all took turns riding around in it. We took a million pictures. Lorelei being the lovely woman she is took Arabella, Gigi, Martha, and Davy home with her and Luke.

I wasn't sure what it was the emotional day or the fact that Rory looked so beautiful. Maybe it was that we were alone. I have no idea. But as soon as the last guest left and we packed up Arabella I grabbed my Kitten and kissed her like my life depended on it. "Mmm what did I do to deserve this?" Rory asked. "Oh Kitten you must be kidding you're my own personal angel and today you remind me that once again." I said. "I love you Finn." "I love you too Rory."

To say we made love all night would be exaggerating it. It was only four hours or so. But oh it was so worth not sleeping to taste how sweet my kitten is. And oh to make her purr so loudly. And to make her scream so loud I worried the police maybe called on us.


	21. Ch 20 Will you marry me

Do you really know me?

Ch. 20 Will you marry me?

Warning: This chapter has sexual content in it.

Author's Note: I still have at least ten chapters left. Some fluff to come but also a few dramatic points especially with Rory's family and their friends. I'm think this may only be 30 or 31 chapters because I have combined a few things. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed. Reviews help me write faster so I do like them. Anyway Ch. 21 will be Rory's graduation and Ch. 22 will be Mother's Day. So you can be looking for those soon. Once again thank you for reading and reviewing.

Thank you,

Cindy

(Finn's point of view)

I wasn't certain she would say yes. She wanted a career before a family. I knew that Arabella and I had changed her life but are we enough? I don't want Rory to give up her dreams. I just want to be standing beside her when they all come true. I wanted to be with Rory for the rest of our lives. I wanted her to be my partner, my soul mate, my wife forever. But was she ready? I had no idea. I so hope she says yes but I could end up looking like the biggest wanker alive.

I got Lorelei, Luke, and Christopher all together to talk with them. I asked for their permission to ask Rory to marry me. Luke and Chris looked like they were trying to decide who should hit me first. I looked at Lorelei she had tears in her eyes. But she gave me their permission to ask Rory. I even told Lorelei of my plans for my proposal. She agreed that Rory would love what I had planned. A few days later Colin and Logan went ring shopping with me. Neither was surprised at my plans they actually were chocked I hadn't done it sooner. After picking out the ring I showed it to Lorelei for her approval. She cried again saying the ruby surrounding by small diamonds was prefect.

I had woken up extremely early this morning. I just couldn't sleep I was too nervous. I decided to make breakfast. I made blueberry waffles and bacon. I wanted to start the day off right so I choose to take Rory breakfast in bed. I even made the coffee Luke gave me just for today. I got everything ready to take upstairs. I looked out the window and noticed our rose blush had gotten its first buds so I snapped a few for the tray. I slowly carried the tray upstairs. I pecked in on Arabella but she was still asleep.

When I arrived in the bedroom Rory moved around a little. I put the tray on the bedside table. "Good morning Kitten are you ready for some breakfast?" I asked kissing her softly. "It smells so good." She moaned. I handed her the coffee cup knowing a sip would help her wake up. She slowly opened her beautiful blue eyes. I brought the tray over to me. She smiled and asked. "What did I do to deserve all this?" "Just being your beautiful and wonderful self Kitten is more than enough." I answered with a smile.

I moment later Arabella busted into the bedroom. "Oh yummy waffles I love waffles Daddy." She screamed. Rory and I both laughed. "Can I eat in here with Rory?" Arabella asked pouting. I rolled my eyes and said. "Yes princess we both can I'll go get out food." I said. We all ate together in the bed. Arabella said it was fun and we should do it every weekend. During breakfast Rory and Arabella did most of the talking. I watch them I could help but smile this is my family and tonight hopefully it would be official. After breakfast Rory showered and got dressed while I did the dishes. Then she helped Arabella get ready while I showered.

"Finn, what are the plans for today?" Rory questioned confused. I knew Arabella must have told her she was staying the night at Chris and Sookie's. Usually Rory made the plans for Arabella's sleepover's even the ones with my parents. "First Kitten we are going to the park Arabella had been begging to go and I know how much you love it. Then I thought we could get a light lunch before we dropped Arabella off." I said. "And what are we doing after we drop Arabella off?" She asked in true reporter form. "Then you and I are having a date night." I answered as honestly as possible. "Oh okay that's sounds good." Rory said still confused.

The park was as entertaining as always. Arabella loves it when both Rory and I take her. She loves having our full attention. We ended up having lunch at Luke's. He wasn't there though. Caesar told us Luke and Lorelei went on a holiday for the day. I was sure Luke was trying to distract her from the fact that I was proposing to her baby. I can understand because someday some guy is going to want to marry my baby. Just the thought makes me sick. After lunch we dropped Arabella off. Gigi was waiting near the door when we arrived. I barely got a hug before she ran off. I had explained to Arabella that I was asking Rory to marry me. Arabella had just said good Daddy I love Rory and now she can be my Mommy. I didn't say anything back to her.

Rory was quite once we got home. I told her that we had 7:30 reservations. She just nodded and went back to reading. Around six she disappeared. I went to look for her. I noticed our bathroom door was locked. So I decided I should go ahead and get ready myself. At seven I called to Rory that we needed to leave soon.

I just about swallowed my tongue when I saw her. She had her hair up in beautiful curls. She had some make up on but nothing heavy. Her dress was red not bright red but ruby red. I knew her ring would look so prefect with that dress. I figured she must have called Lorelei for help with her dress as she often did when we went out. As I was still starring she cleared her throat at me. "Sorry Kitten you just look so amazingly beautiful." I said smiling at her. She blushed shyly smiled and then said. "You look very nice too."

When we arrived at Scoozzi Trattoria Wine and Bar I saw Rory smiling. "I thought it would be nice for us to come back here." I said. We hadn't been here since our first date. "Reservations for Finnington Jackson." I said. They seated us quickly. I ordered us a bottle of red wine. We ended up eating the same dishes as last time. But unlike last time this time we shared our food with each other. At the end of the meal Rory spoke up. "It was just as delicious as last time." I smiled and nodded in total agreement.

After dinner I asked Rory if she would like to go to the lake. It was the same one as your first date also. She smiled and said. "Sure that sounds nice." The lake looked just as wonderful as the first night I brought her here. I too my jacket off and put it around her shoulders. I knew the April air was cold. I leaned down and kissed her cheek as she starred at the sky. "The stars are shinning so brightly tonight." She whispered softly. As I looked up I knew this was it this was our moment.

I cleared my throat nervously and started my speech. "I never pictured my wife until I met you. Every time I see your bright blue eyes I fall more in love with you. I had no idea what real love was before you. I tried to find love so many times. So many nights, so many red heads but none of them could open my heart. Then I met a blond but even she wasn't right for me. Its simple why none of them were right none of them we're you. Every tear you cry hurts my heart down deep inside. Every smile and laugh brightens my day and makes me smile and laugh with you even if it's at me. Your kindness knows no bounds. The love you have for my daughter, our daughter because she is as much yours as mine now that love is amazing. But even more incredible is the way you love me. You love me so fully, truly, beyond what I deserve. You love my faults, you love my differences, and you love me for me. And Rory I love you with all my heart. Will you help me raise our daughter and hopefully other children one day? Will you grow old with me? Will you help me through all the bad as I promise to do with you? Lorelei Leigh Gilmore will you marry me?" I finished I starred at Rory.

She seemed frozen for much of my speech but now she was crying. She was crying so hard she was shaking. "Rory are you okay?" I asked scared that this would chase her away. "Do you have a ring?" She asked softly. I smiled dropped down onto one and asked. "Kitten, will you be my bride, my wife?" As I opened the box she gasped loudly. "I will marry you Finnington Jackson the fourth. I will be proud to be your wife and raise our daughter together." She answered she was still crying. I got up and picked Rory up off the ground pulling her into my arms. "I love you Rory." I said my voice full of emotion. I knew I was nearly crying now too. "As I love you." Rory said.

The drive home seemed to be endless. The car felt hot and steamy. Rory and I didn't talk much on the way home. I did tell her that I asked Lorelei, Luke, and Christopher's permission to marry her. She said we should have Luke and Lorelei meets us at Chris and Sookie's house in the morning. I told her I had already arranged that. I figured yes, no, or maybe she would want and need to talk to her Mom. I also filled her in on my conversation with Arabella. The rest of the drive was quite.

Once we got home Rory looked strange. I wasn't sure why. As soon as I closed the door I turned around. But she was gone. "Kitten, Rory where are you?" I yelled almost frantic. I thought maybe she was upset until I heard giggling. I looked up and there she was. My new fiancée was in red lingerie. "My future wife is so sexy." I said practically groaning. She came towards me and said. "So is my future husband."

She pulled off my tie and jacket. We both worked to get my clothes off as quickly as possible. Soon I was left in just a pair of boxers. I pulled Rory to me and kissed her as passionately as I could. I pulled her legs around my waist and carried her the short distance to our table.

I pulled her bra off and bent down taking her left nipple into my mouth. First I just sucked it lightly then harder before biting down. "Oh fuck Finn." She moaned loudly. I chuckled and repeated the actions to the right one. "Damn it Finn fuck me already." She screamed. I laughed at her again but I felt the heat too. I pulled the soaking red thong off her. I rubbed her wet clit. "Damn you're wet Kitten." I said trying to not thinking about how hard I was getting. "Please Finn." She begged. "What can I do for you Luv?" I asked teasingly. "Eat me please." She begged. She knew she dirty mouth could get me to do anything.

I moved between her legs and started to eat her out. She always tastes so good. She tastes sweet like honey. "Yeah Kitten that's a good girl cum hard for me." I said knowing how close she was. "Oh Finn it feel so good." She moaned as she came. I kept licking her softly through her orgasm. Then she pushed me away and grabbed me boxers pulling them off me. "On the table Baby it's your turn this time." Rory said in her sexy voice. The lust in her eyes was something I hadn't seen before. I loved making love to her but this was passion. "Kitten you don't have to oh shit." I yelled out as she began to suck me hard. I couldn't help but put my hands in her hair. "Oh yeah Kitten that's oh yeah Rory suck me." I moaned. I was out of control like never before with anyone. I felt it coming I didn't want to cum in her mouth. "Rory please Kitten I need inside you." I begged not caring how desperate I sounded.

She slowly moved away from me. I pulled her onto the table with me. Then I moved her on top of me. "Ride me Rory." I said. "Oh shit Finn this is our kitchen table." She screamed as she rode me. It was as if she just realized we we're having sex on the table. "Yes oh damn Kitten you are so hot." I moaned. This was the best sex of my life. I knew that with her as my wife sex would never get boring. I felt myself getting close to cumming. "Rory I'm so fucking close." I yelled out. "Oh me too Finn Baby I'm almost there." She cried out. I started playing with her clit sending her over edge screaming. "Oh Finn yes." She cried out. I bounced her up and down as I felt myself start to cum also. We both rode out our orgasms. "Damn Kitten I love being engaged if I knew this was how to get you less shy without drinking I would've asked along time ago." I joked. She hit me but smiled. "I love being engaged to you." I said honestly. "Me too Finn now let's go to bed the table's hurting my back." Rory said.


	22. Ch 21 Rory Graduates

Do you really know me?

Ch.21 Rory's Graduation

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.

Author Note: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I had some writer's block and then got super busy with work. Anyways I have the next chapter already ready to be typed too so hopefully I can do that tomorrow or Friday at the latest. Anyway thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Hope you enjoy!

Cindy

(Rory's point of view)

I'm beyond exhausted; I've been up for close to three days straight. It took every ounce of energy to get through my finals. Last night I got some much needed family time. Mom, Luke, Finn, Arabella, and I had a movie night. We had so much fun and I was stuffed from all the pizza and candy. Strangely at bedtime I was hyper. I couldn't sleep at all. I didn't want to wake Finn so I got up and read a book or two.

This road has been incredible. I never imagined how sad I would be to be leaving school. But the time has finally come. I'm starting a new chapter in my life. I'm engaged to the most caring man alive. I also have the best little girl who I am now responsible for. And I was just hired at the Hartford Gazte. No I don't have my dream job yet but I have a real start with a real job.

The ceremony was about two hours away still. Paris and I went and got some coffee. Paris was so upset. I kept trying to get her to talk to me. I don't know what is going on with her. She's one of my best friends and I really do care about her. She seems to be keeping something from me. But I learned along time ago you can't make Paris talk if she doesn't want to. I decided to let it go for now and enjoy our day together.

I had been talking to Paris when I realized she hadn't been listening to me. She was staring off into space. "Paris damn it what is your issue?" I yelled finally getting her attention. She looked confused and then said. "What are you talking about Rory?" "I'm talking about you not listening to me, acting so strange, and avoiding me." I answered still really upset. "Rory I'm so sorry I just have some stuff going on I'm just not ready to discuss it with you yet." Paris said sincerely. "Okay but the avoiding me and acting strange has to stop. Paris you're one of my best friends nothing will change that okay." I said. "I know Rory you're my best friend too honestly you're my only real friend." Paris stated sadly.

I had caught what she had said and asked. "Do you really think there's something that will hurt our friendship that much?" Paris didn't answer she just looked ashamed. "Paris stop pouting you can tell me when you're ready but I promise you whatever it is won't come between us. Nothing can make me turn my back on you okay?" I said hoping I had reassured her. "I can't believe college is over already. Now you're going to Yale Law and I will be working as a reporter." I stated. We hugged. "Friends forever." Paris said. I nodded hugging her again.

Mom called and told me she had arrived. I left Paris to meet up with Mom. She was already crying when I approached her. I started hugging her and said. "We did it Mom." She smiled and said. "No Rory you did it." "You're the reason I'm here Mom." I said. "I'm so proud of you Rory." She said still crying. I started crying too. "I'm proud to be your daughter mom." I said between tears. We hugged for a few more moments before my phone interrupted us.

It was Grandpa he said he need to meet with me before the ceremony. Mom said she needed to find Luke, Dad, and Sookie anyway. Grandpa was waiting for me. I hugged him and then asked. "Where's Grandma?" "She's making sure your mother got good seats. Plus I had something to give you alone." He answered. "You didn't have to get me anything." I said smiling. "Well you have another gift from us but this I didn't buy. My father gave this to me the day I graduated from Yale." Grandpa said handing me the box. I slowly opened it to reveal a Yale pendent. I could tell it was real gold. I felt a tear and said. "Oh Grandpa it's so beautiful I'll be proud to pass it on to my child or grandchild someday." "I'm so proud and honored that you have graduated from Yale." Grandpa said. "Thank you so very much and thank you and Grandma for all your help in getting me here." I said. He took the pen from me and put it on my gown. We hugged and then I hurried off to join my fellow graduates.

The ceremony was very traditional. Honestly I didn't pay much attention to the speeches. I was thinking back on my past and thinking forward towards my future. My new life would be about me now not my mother or my grandparents. For the first time I was no longer a college student. I heard the speaker announce. "Lorelei Leigh Gilmore." I took a breath and started to walk across the stage. I looked into the crowd I saw both my past and my future in the face of those who attended. Mom was crying Luke was handing her Kleenex's. My grandparents were both smiling proudly. Dad smiled brightly I was so glad to know he was now a big part of my life. Sookie had Gigi on her lap. Finn was cheering as loudly as possible along with Arabella, Lane, Zack, Colin, Steph, Logan, and even Jess. Then I look towards my classmates and saw Paris and some many familiar faces.

I watched as the ceremony continued. Finally it ended and I rushed over to my Mom. He was hugged and crying. Grandma was scolding us for ruining our make-up before pictures. Grandma, Steph, and Sookie were all taking pictures. I had to give their cameras to other people so I could get photos with them as well. When Jess and I took our picture together he told me he had finished his second book. He gave me a copy as my gift. He handed it to me and told me to open it. It was called _The Change. _I opened it and he had sighed it and then told me to flip the page. It read dedicated to the girl who taught me how to love Rory Gilmore is the most amazing person this world has and will ever see. I couldn't help but start crying again. I hugged Jess and thanked him. I felt so fortunate that he is my friend.

Everyone but Jess headed to my Grandparents house. They were throwing me a huge brunch. Finn's parents were there and Finn's mother kept asking if we had set a wedding date yet. I had explained that we had both been busy myself with school and Finn with work not to mention with Arabella. We hadn't discussed it at all. Then Grandma over heard us and said I needed to set a date soon. I told them that I would try to discuss it with Finn soon. Luckily before they could say more Paris interrupted us. She said she needed to talk to me right away. We headed towards the pool house. I opened the door to reveal Finn and Arabella.

I smiled and turned to thank Paris but she had already left. Finn picked Arabella up and came towards me. "I want to be just like you when I grown up Rory. And I'm really happy we're gonna be a family." Arabella said jumping into my arms. "Thank you baby girl I feel the same way." I said hugging her tight. It didn't matter weather my dream job ever came along this was so much better. There was a knock on the door. Finn said to come on in. It was Logan. "Princess Arabella I don't have a date would you be my date for the rest of the party?" Logan asked her. Arabella blushed and giggled. He took Arabella out of my arms and carried her out of the pool house.

After Arabella and Logan left I fell into Finn's arms. He held me as I started to cry. "What's wrong Kitten?" He asked sounding worried. I didn't answer so he questioned me again. "Rory it's a happy day why the tears Luv?" "Oh Finn I love you so much." I said still crying. "I love you too Rory now please tell me what's wrong you're worrying me." Finn begged. "When are we going to get married?" I asked. Finn chuckled but then realized I was seriously upset. "Kitten why are you worried about us setting a date?" He asked. "Your Mom and my grandmother ambushed me earlier and I realized you never even mentioned setting a date." I answered.

"Kitten we've both been very busy. We can take our time and talk about this later. Mum and Emily can wait." Finn said. "But Finn I want to set the date. I love you and I want to be your wife sooner than later." I admitted thinking maybe he doesn't want to get married soon. I started to sob. "Hey Rory I'm ready when you are I want you to be my wife." Finn said. "I want to get married in August." I admitted. "The end of summer it's prefect." Finn said.

We left my grandparents in bliss. We headed to Stars Hallow for the reenactment and my party in the town square. The whole town had shown even Dean who was now happily married much to my relief. There was a huge carnival full of rides, games, and food. It was prefect. Everyone made speeches including me.

I stepped up to the microphone and said. "Thank you so much to all of you for coming. No matter where I go and what I do Stars Hallow will always be home to me. Thank you so much to all of you. You have all been here to help me grown into who I am now. Mom you're my hero you are the strongest person I've ever met. I love all of you. Also I have an announcement." I motioned for Finn to joining me on the stage. "Finn and I have decided to have a private ceremony in August but we plan to have a huge reception following right here in the town square we want all of you and all our other friends and family to attend our party." I said. I waited I wondered if the town would be upset about my private ceremony idea but they all cheered. Everyone was hugging us and congratulating us I knew this day would be in my memory forever.


	23. Ch 22 Mother's Day

Do you really know me?

Ch. 22 Mother's Day

Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long since I've posted. Life got busy on me again especially with the holidays. Hope everyone had a Merry Christmas. Anyways I have a few chapters that just need to be typed so hopefully I can get them up soon. I sadly didn't get any reviews on the last chapter but I hope everyone is still enjoying the story. I'm still planning on 30 chapters so I hope everyone enjoys this chapter it's a sweet one.

Thank you,

Cindy

(Rory's point of view)

Today is my Mother's Day with Arabella. I wasn't sure how she would feel about spending time with me and being without Andie. Finn tried to talk with her about it but she said nothing to him about the way she is feeling. But then yesterday she spoke with Todd and her grandparents. She actually asked Finn and me to leave her alone to talk with them. We did as she asked and were honestly amused that she asked for privacy.

Finn hollered up to me. I went down to the kitchen. The table was beautiful. It had a white table cloth, candles, and white carnations. I looked up to see Arabella in her new yellow dress I bought her not long ago. I smiled and said. "Oh baby girl this is beautiful and so are you." "I helped Daddy get the flowers and helped make breakfast." Arabella said proudly.

I scooped Arabella up into my arms. "Happy Mother's Day Rory." She said smiling. "Oh thank you so much sweetie." I responded close to tears. Finn appeared with a plate full of food. He came and game me a kiss. "Morning Kitten." "A good morning it is definitely." I responded back. "Sit down Luv and breakfast is served my lady." Finn said with a chuckle.

I sat down next to Arabella. "Wow pancakes, bacon, and sausage link all my favorites." I said looking down at the wonderful food. Arabella's smiled brightened even more. Finn came back with his and Arabella's plates. We all ate in happy silence. After breakfast I took a shower and got ready for the day ahead. After spending a few more hours with Finn and Arabella I would be leaving to eat lunch with Mom. It's been a while since Mom and I have spent anytime alone together. So I knew she was looking forward to it.

After my shower I headed back down stairs. I could hear Arabella and Finn talking. "Daddy I'm really scared what if she doesn't want me to." I heard Arabella say. "Princess it will be fine you won't know until you ask but I do believe it will all be fine." Finn said. I let myself be known asking. "Hey what's wrong?" Arabella looked ready to cry. "Arabella wants to ask you something but she a little frightened. Finn answered.

"Finn can you give us a few moments alone?" I asked. He nodded and went upstairs. I picked up Arabella and carried her with me to the couch. "Arabella I promise I won't get angry no matter what. You can talk to me about anything you know that." I said. She was still looking upset. I waited as patiently as possible. Finally she looked up with tears in her eyes. "Baby girl please talk to me." I begged softly. "Can I call you Mommy?" She asked gently.

I felt a tingle all over my body. I was practically in shock. "Granny, Grandpa, and Todd said Mommy wouldn't mind." Arabella said shyly. I tried to talk but I couldn't get the words out. I felt the tears roll down my face. Arabella wiped my tears and said. I'm sorry I'll just call you Rory. Don't cry please." Finn came down the stairs to find me sobbing and Arabella trying to get me to stop.

He quickly came over to me. "Kitten, Rory please calm down." He said. "I'm sorry Daddy; I didn't mean to make Rory cry." Arabella said sounding upset too. I finally stopped crying. Arabella got up ready to run to her room. I grabbed her before she could run away. "I would be proud to have you call me Mommy." I said. I hugged her tightly. "I love you Mommy." She said. "I love you too baby girl." I said. I saw Finn wiping a few tears away.

"Arabella do you want to give Mommy her gifts now?" Finn asked. She nodded and ran upstairs. Finn took me into his arms. "I'm so wowed by our daughter." I said. "As am I Kitten." Finn agreed. We stood there hugging until Arabella came back down.

"Mommy I got you something special." Arabella said. I read the card first. I now knew why my Mom kept all the cards I made her. The front said. _Happy Mother's Day Mommy. _I opened the card to see a picture of a blond haired girl, a dark haired man, and a dark haired woman. "It's us Mommy." Arabella said pointing to the picture. On the other side she wrote. _I love you very much Mommy. Thank you for taking good care of me and Daddy. Love, Arabella. _I couldn't believe she had written that.

She handed me a box next. Inside the box was a macaroni necklace. "I made that Mommy." She said proudly. I smiled and said. "It's beautiful I love my necklace and card. Nana is going to be so jealous of me." I said thinking of my Mom. "I made a card for Nana, Granny, Gran, and Grandma." Arabella said sweetly. "I'm sure they will all love them." I said. "The kids at school say I'm real lucky I've got four grandmas, grandpas, and great grandparents too." She said. I nodded.

I realized it had gotten late so it was time for me to go meet Mom. I left Finn and Arabella playing. I was running 20 minutes behind. My cell started to ring. "Hello." "Rory where are you?" Mom asked sounding worried. "I'll be at Luke's in less than five minutes." I said. I drove to Luke's quickly.

"Rory you're late." Luke said when he saw me. "Sorry but it's been a very busy morning." I said walking to the table Mom was sitting at. "Why are you late Ror?" Mom asked. "It's been an emotional morning." I explained. Mom starred at me for a second and then asked. "What happened you look like you've been crying?" "Arabella made me this." I said pointing to the necklace I had on. She smiled and said. "Your first Mother's Day gift." I nodded and said. "She also game me a really sweet card."

Mom smiled and asked. "What else happened?" Mom always knows when I'm keeping something from her. I guess it's because I don't keep stuff from her often. "Arabella asked if she could call me Mommy." I finally answered. Mom smiled big and said. "I saw that coming. So that is what caused the tears." I nodded and told her everything that happened.

After lunch with Mom I went home. Finn left me a not that he had taken Arabella to the park. It was one of the first warm days we had all year. I went ahead through my e-mails. I was watching TV when Finn and Arabella returned. We all had to get ready for my Grandparents house. The whole family was coming. Finn's parents and Dad and Sookie included.

Dinner was wonderful. The kids all ate almost all their food. Grandma served ice cream sundaes for dessert. Then all the women opened their gifts. We got Finn's Mom and my Grandma a day at the spa. They were actually planning to go together. We got Sookie a new series of cook books on kid foods. I had already given home her concert tickets to see Sheryl Crow. Everyone loved the cards Arabella made them. After that we all left.

When Finn and I arrived home he put Arabella to bed. Then he told me to come to our room. He handed me an envelope. I opened it revealing theatre tickets. I was smiling. "Hair Spray tickets in New York." I shouted. Finn nodded. "These are for next weekend." I said reading the tickets. "Yeah Andie's parents are on a cruise but Todd offered to watch Arabella. He wants to introduce her to his new Shelia." Finn said. "Thank you so much Finn these are amazing." I said kissing him.


	24. Ch 23 Engagement Party

Do you really know me?

Ch. 23 Engagement Party

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated lately been really busy. But it's a New Year and I am working towards finishing this story as well as my Instant Star story. Anyways this chapter is pretty short but got some drama in it leading into the next chapter.

Please enjoy and thank you so much to everyone who is reviewing it means so much to me.

Cindy

[Finn's Point of view]

I was waiting for Rory so we could leave for dinner at her Grandparent's house. They had told us to wear formal attire. It seems they were having some European friends over. We only agreed to attend because Richard and Emily are leaving for Paris in two days and they will be gone for a month. I knew Rory would miss her Grandparents she has gotten so use to see them weekly or more.

Rory finally made her way downstairs. "Kitten you are amazing. Can't we skip dinner and here Luv I promise to make it worth your while." I said with my charming smile. Rory had on a short dark purple dress it had lace on it and fit her like a glove. Rory rolled her eyes and said. "Hurry up Finn Grandma will have a cow if we're late." I sighed and followed her out to the car. I drove as hell for leather. When we got to there I saw a black limo in the drive way. Rory rang the door bell. The maid opened the door and guided us to the living room. Suddenly people started screeching. "Surprise!"

All of our Mates and Fam was there even my co-workers as well as Rory's. And all of Rory's towners were there. Rory and I greeted everyone and gave them a cheers for being there. I decided to give a yabber. I grabbed Rory away from some Bloke who went to Chilton with her a dag named Brad. Rory happily let me drag her away with a quick apology.

"Ga day I'm Finn the cherry groom to be. And this lovely Shelia next to me is Rory my bride to be. Rory and I wanted to give our cheers our thanks to everyone here tonight especially our families. And a special thank you to our host Richard and our lovely hostess Emily Gilmore. Now let's get back to the bash much love to all of you." I said kissing Rory quickly. Everyone toasted and went back to yabbering.

I was yabbering with one of my Mates from work when I heard yelling across the room. Rory was talking with Jess near where the yelling came from. She looked up from her talk as well. Most of the party was quieting down. I recognized the two voices then. It was my best Mate Colin and his Luv Steph.

Everyone was now starring at them. "Well you're a workaholic." Steph screamed. "Well at least I'm not a freeloader." I heard Colin yell back. Logan had made it to them. I heard him trying to convinced them to take their fight elsewhere. They both turned to see the entire crowd starring. Steph turned red and ran up the stairs. Colin just shook his head and headed towards the bar. I went towards Logan who was closely following Colin. I saw Rory near the stairs she nodded toward them. I nodded back to her and headed to the bar. Colin was already paralytic from the scotch he previously had. The bash was going again and everyone was now busy much to my relief.

"Mate, what in sams hell was that?" I questioned trying to keep my voice down. "I'm sorry Finn she has just went completely nuts." Colin responded. Logan said. "Yeah man but why Steph's not a drama queen. She doesn't need everyone's attention oh and man you could've shut up too." I nodded in agreement with Logan. "I know Steph's been emotional and really tired lately. She just not feeling well and refuses to see a doctor. When I suggested it she went off on me." Colin explained. "Mate you know she's scared of the quacks." I said knowing I was as well.

"I know I guess I should talk with her again and apologize for my part on the fight." Colin said. Logan and both nodded. I saw Rory and Steph coming towards us. Colin went to Steph while Rory came over to Logan and me. They talked for a few moments before Colin came back over and said. "We're leaving Steph's tired." They both looked upset still but better than they had been previously. We all bid them a good night.

I saw Chris and Luke standing next to each other near the D.J. Luke got everyone's attention. "Hello everyone I'm Christopher Hayden also known as Rory's Dad and this is Luke Danes Rory's Step-Dad. We wanted to toast the happy couple. Rory I know I haven't always been the best Dad and I haven't always been around. But I am and always have been proud to be the father to such a beautiful and smart woman. Finn I know you are a good man and a good father. And I know you'll make a great husband for my little girl. Oh and Luke and I will brake both your arms if you ever hurt Rory." Everyone laughed as Chris finished speaking.

Luke stepped up and said. "Hello everyone I'm Rory's Step-Dad. I've known Rory since she was a little girl. Besides her coffee addiction I also know what a caring person she is. She as cared for our crazy insane town, her family, and her friends for her whole life. I love Rory as my daughter and she deserves the best life can offer her. Finn you easily get misjudged but everyone had recently learned what a good man you are. I am so glad the princess of Stars Hallow has found her prefect prince." We all toasted. Rory was crying happily and hugged Chris and Luke.

After thanking Chris and Luke for their kind words I joined Logan at the bar once more. "Mate where is your Sheila?" I questioned. He still hadn't let any of us meet his mystery woman. "She's um busy tonight." He answered nervously. "Mate tell me more. Tell me something about her?" I asked. "I don't know Finn listen I have to go talk to you later man." He said running off as fast as possible.

The bash was at its end. Only a handful of people were left. I found Luke standing alone. "Have you seen Rory Mate?" I asked him. "She's upstairs with Lor." I headed upstairs and heard Lorelei telling Rory she's pregnant. They were both cheering. I heard Rory say she wanted a brother. And Lorelei say she wanted another daughter.

Lorelei looked up and saw me standing in the doorway. "Finn please don't tell anyone I haven't told Luke yet." Lorelei said. "Why haven't you told him yet Luv he'll be excited?" I asked. "I was waiting for the doctor to call and confirm and he just did an hour ago. I thought Rory would like this present better than the weird engagement gift I picked out." She said. I nodded.

When I got back downstairs everyone had cleared out. Rory was thanking her Grandparents again. I went over to the sound system and put on some soft music. "Rory dance with me." I requested. She took my hand I held out. I pulled her close to me. I looked up and noticed Richard, Emily, and the cleaning crew had all left us alone. "I love you Rory and I can't wait till the day you're my wife." I whispered. Rory smiled and kissed me. Then Rory said. "Let's go get our daughter and get home." We headed to Chris and Sookie's and then home. I made love to my beautiful fiancée' all night long.


	25. Ch 24 Dad and Sookie

Do you really know me?

Ch. 24 Dad & Sookie

Author's Note: Thank you to those who have reviewed and are reading this story. Sorry for the confusion about the chapters I deleted two old Author's notes I meant to do that a long time ago. Anyway hope your enjoying. The next chapter is called Who isn't having a Baby? I am still thinking this story will be around 30 chapters. So there's still more to happen. Chapter 27 will reveal Logan's girlfriend for those who are wondering about her and who she is.

Cindy

[Rory's point of view]

Dad called two weeks ago to announce that he and Sookie would be getting married in two weeks. I was a little shocked to be honest. I asked Dad what the big rush was. He just said he loved Sookie and he wanted to make us all officially family. Mom told me yesterday that Dad's mother was not coming to the wedding. I knew she didn't approve of Sookie or our town but I knew it hurt Dad that she wasn't coming.

I headed over to Mom's with Finn and Arabella in tow. Dad was already there sitting on the couch watching television. "Hey Dad where's Mom and Luke?" I asked. "Oh hey Rory. Your Mom is really sick. Luke's in the bathroom with her. I think she caught that stomach flu that's going around." Dad answered looking worried. "Oh okay." I said. "She wouldn't let me call Sookie." Dad said. "I'm sure Mom will be fine and doesn't want to worry Sookie on her big day." I said. I guess Mom was waiting until after the wedding to tell Dad and Sookie she's pregnant.

Mom finally came out. She got her bags. Just as we were heading out Luke yelled at us. Lane called and was very upset. It seemed that Steve and Kwan had run off. Finn joined the search while we went on to Sookie's and Luke finished helping Dad get ready. Twenty minutes later the boys were found safely with Mrs. Kim. We finished helping Sookie get ready. She wore a pale yellow dress and daisies in her hair.

The ceremony was short, simple, and very sweet. The whole town was in attendance. There were also some of Dad's friends from Boston. After the ceremony we went back to the Dragon Fly for the reception. I finally found Mom a glass of Apple cinder for the toasts. Dad and Sookie's first dance was to some 70's love song I had never heard of.

I noticed that Luke was drinking a lot. I said something to Mom but she just smiled and said he was celebrating. About fifteen minutes later it was time for the toast. Luke was as toasted. Mom's speech was first.

"Hello everyone Sookie is my best friend other than my daughter that is. And Chris is Rory's Dad and a good friend. As you can imagine having my best friend and my daughter's Dad together wasn't easy for me to except at first. But both Chris and Sookie are good people. They've both been so good to me. They probably know me better than almost anyone. I am so happy they found love in each other and I am glad they have both become such good friends to me and my husband. To the bride and groom." Mom said as everyone toasted.

Luke took the stage next. "It was a shock when Chris asked me to be his bestman. He and I haven't always seen eye to eye. But in the end I won Lorelei." Luke said. Everyone was shocked at Luke. "And guess what Chris now she's having my baby so I'll have everything you gave her." Luke yelled. Mom started crying. Finn drugged Luke off the stage.

I decided to try and salvage the speeches. "Hello I'm Rory Chris' daughter and Sookie's new step-daughter. Sookie has been my Mom's best friend for years now. I couldn't pick a better woman for my Dad. Dad I am so happy that you're a big part of my life now. Though no matter how much time between visits or how far away you've been you have never been far in my thoughts. Dad and Sookie I hope you have a happy and healthy future together. To the bride and groom." I said raising my glass.

I suddenly noticed Jess was sitting with my Mom. My Mom was no longer crying in fact she was laughing. Jess saw me and hurried over to hug me. I could tell Jess was upset I tried to get him to talk to me. But as usual he was being stubborn. The cake was cut quickly and after Dad and Sookie got ready to leave for their honeymoon.

They were going away for three nights. Mom got help and took Davy, Martha, Gigi, and Arabella who was staying With Mom back to her house. Finn went back to her house to make sure she had everything she needed. Mom had told Jess to sober Luke up. Jess nodded and took Luke over to Luke's. I was left sitting by myself.

Finn called me about 20 minutes later. The kids and Mom were all already asleep. Finn suggested we check in on Luke. On the way to Luke's I told Finn about Jess seeming upset. He said while we were checking on Luke we should tag team Jess to see if we could get him to open up. Finn also said we really needed to find out what led Luke to his drunken display.

I had a key to the diner so I opened the door. Then I locked it back and we headed upstairs. I knocked on the upstairs door. Jess came and opened it for us. Luke was drinking coffee. "How mad is your Mom?" Luke asked me. "She's more embarrassed than mad." Finn answered since he had talked to Mom more recently than I had. "Luke what happened?" I asked trying to stay calm. "I'm worried I won't be a good father I mean look what happened with Jess." Luke answered.

Jess rolled his eyes and said. "If I never came here I would be living on the streets right now Luke." I nodded knowing how much Luke and I had changed Jess. "Look at me Luke you've been a great fill in Dad for me even before you and Mom ever got together." I said. "I'm not good with kids." Luke said. We all laughed and I said. "Yes you are Luke Arabella loves you. And Davy, Martha, and Gigi all worship their Uncle Luke."

"I'm really scared what is I can't do this." Luke admitted. "Luke I'm just as scared as you are and you have so much more on your side." Jess said. "You're going to be a Dad." Luke and I shouted together. "Yeah and I didn't have a great role model like you had with Grandpa until I was 17." Jess said to Luke. "I'm terrified but I think I can do it." Jess said.

"Your not alone neither of you are, I've only been a full time Dad a year now but I'll help in any way I can." Finn said in his most serious voice. "When you found out were you scared?" Jess asked Finn. "Very frighten Mate Andie lived in another state. She and I were complete opposites. Deep down I knew Andie and I wouldn't last. But when I laid my eyes on Arabella I knew I would love and protect her with my life." Finn answered.

"I'll be here for you too both of you. Luke I know you'll be a great Dad. And Jess I know you will do anything to give your child a better life than you had." I said. "I will Rory I even discussed us moving to Stars Hallow. I can write from anywhere and I need my family." Jess said. "Luke you looked sobered up why don't you head home to see Mom." I suggested. "Yeah good idea and I'll leave your Dad and Sookie an apology messages." Luke said hugging us and telling us goodbye.

Finn and I hung out with Jess for a while longer. Jess finally decided to call his girlfriend. So Finn and I left and headed for home. I called Mom and checked in. She said Luke apologized to her and they talked about their concerns of parenthood. She also asked me to thank Finn for talking with Luke and Jess. I told Mom to call if she needed anything and we would be by tomorrow to take the kids off her hands.


	26. Ch 25 Who isn't having a baby

Do you really know me?

Ch. 25 Who isn't having a baby?

Author's Note: I am so sorry I haven't updated lately. I have been really sick. But I'm getting better now. Anyway thank you for reading and reviewing. I'm almost done with this story on paper so I will be trying to catch up on my typing. Once again thank you. Oh and this is a shorter chapter. The next one should be longer. So please enjoy.

Cindy

(Finn's point of view)

It was almost ten at night when my phone began to ring. "Hello." I mumbled answering it. Rory and I had fallen asleep on the couch watching television. "Finn have you seen or heard from Colin?" Steph questioned clearing sounding panicked. "No Luv maybe he had a late meeting or something." I suggested. "Finn, I think he might be in some sort of trouble." She said sounding even more concerned.

"Have you called Logan?" I asked waking up more. "Yeah he's on his way over." She answered. I heard Rory waking up beside me. "Whose on the phone Finn?" Rory asked still sleepy. "Steph, Colin's gone missing she thinks something might be wrong." I said. "I'll go next door and see if Mrs. Brown can stay with Arabella. Then we can head over to Colin and Steph's place." Rory said. I just nodded in agreement.

I got off the phone with Steph. Then I grabbed anything I thought we might need. Mrs. Brown came right over with Rory. She said she didn't mind staying with Arabella. We thanked her and headed out. We rushed as fast as we could to Colin and Steph's flat. When we arrived Logan answered the door. "Mate have you heard from him yet?" I questioned Logan. "No man I called around and I even called his parents." Logan said. I nodded. "Has Steph said anything about what happened yet?" Rory asked. "Not really Ace she just said they had a fight and he took off. She seems really worried that he might do something stupid though." Logan said.

Steph joined us in the front room. "What happened Steph?" Rory asked after hugging Steph. "We had a huge fight and then he took off." Steph answered. "What were you fighting about Luv?" I questioned her. "I can't talk about it." Steph responded. "It had to be a pretty serious talk for Colin to just walk out on you Steph." Logan said. I nodded that was like Colin at all. He didn't like to walk away.

"Steph are you pregnant?" Logan asked her. Rory and I both gasped with surprise. "How did you know?" Asked a shocked Steph. "Colin said you've been sick and now he's missing which means something really freaked him out. We all know he is scared of becoming his Father." Logan answered. "When did you find out?" Rory asked. "I got it confirmed by my doctor this afternoon. I suppose to go for a sonogram tomorrow." Steph responded. We all nodded in understanding.

"I told Colin when he got home from work. It was about six. I had made dinner and everything." Steph said. Steph started to cry. Rory went over and hugged Steph. "He just left after you told him." I said. "Yes Finn he didn't say a word just got up and walked out the door." Steph said. "Maybe he's just in shock." Logan suggested trying to lessen Steph's pain. "Come on Logan let's go find him and kick his ass." I said.

We left Rory with Steph. Logan and I started checking all of our old hang outs. Finally we arrived at a bar we use to visit quite often. It was called the Old Run Pub. We walked in and saw Howard he had been the owner for close to 30 years. "I was just about to call you two. He's in the back in really bad shape." Howard said. "Has he had much to drink?" Logan asked. "No actually he's only on his second drink but he's been sobbing like a baby." Howard replied.

Logan and I headed to the back of the bar where Howard said Colin was. "Mate, Colin?" I questioned seeing his head down on the table. He looked up at us. Then he whispered. "Did she tell you?" "Yeah man and she's really worried about you." Logan answered. "Why is she worried about me?" He questioned. "Mate she told you she's having your baby and you didn't say anything you just walked out on her." I answered sternly.

Colin looked at me and said. "I'm scared. I'm not ready to be anyone's Father. Steph she needs support and confidence and I just don't think I can do this." "Mate listen to me you can and you will." I said. "Man you'll be fine if Finn can learn to be a Dad you can too." Logan said. I scoffed but nodded a little too. "Do you really believe I can be a good father?" Colin asked. We both nodded. "I don't want to be like my Father he never hugged us or did anything of the stuff to show us he really cared." Colin said. "You are not your Father Colin." Logan said. Logan clearly understood he felt the same about his own Father.

"Let me tell you Mates a little story." I suggested. They both looked confused so I went on talking. "I was a college sophomore just turned 19 years old when Andie told me I was going to be a father. I was beyond terrified. Andie kept telling me everything would be fine but I honestly felt like the world had just fallen on its side. Then the moment came I saw my baby girl for the first time. I knew I would give my life for her. I would do anything to make that little girl happy." I said. They both smiled a little. "Mate just be there for Steph make sure she knows you're scared but you love her." I said. "I really should apologize to her." Colin said. Both Logan and I nodded.

We stayed at the pub a little longer. The topic had shifted from Colin and Steph to Logan. We once again were asking about his mystery girlfriend. We kept asking why he hadn't let us met his lady. We asked if he was ashamed of us. He told us he thought we wouldn't approve of her. He also said she wasn't ready to meet us yet.

We headed back to Colin and Steph's flat. Steph looked up the second Colin opened the door. Steph started to cry once again. She ran into Colin's arms. "I am so sorry Steph. I love you so much. I'm just scared." Colin said. "Me too baby I'm scared too." Steph said. They kissed and then Colin said he would be right back. When he returned he dropped to one knee. "Steph I love you and I want to make a family with you and our baby will you marry me?" Colin asked. "Yes I will I love you too Colin." Steph answered.

Logan left a few minutes later. Then we left shortly after. Rory was talking about all the babies on the way. There was her Mom, Jess' girlfriend, Sookie, and now Steph. She seemed happy for all of them. But also a little sad. I knew neither of us was ready for a baby yet. We already have our hands full with Arabella and our jobs.


	27. Ch 26 We're Getting Married

Do you really know me?

Ch. 26 We're Getting Married

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore girls, the poetry, quotes, or music in this chapter.

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews and reading. I hopefully will be able to get Chapter 27 up this weekend. This is one of my favorite chapters I've wrote so far. It switches from Rory and Finn's point of views. I hope everyone enjoys it. Oh and Ch. 27 is called Logan's girlfriend. For those of you who haven't figured the mystery girl out yet. Thank you again.

Cindy

(Rory's point of view)

In five hours I'll be married. I'm going to be Mrs. Finnington Jackson the fourth. I'm not nervous at all about becoming Finn's wife. I love him with all my heart and soul. I feel like Finn, Arabella, and I have been a family for a long time now. The only strange part is I'll no longer be Rory Gilmore. I decided to make my name Gilmore-Jackson but that is mainly for professional reasons.

"Morning Sugar Pants come eat breakfast." Mom yelled at me. "Mom I know you're not happy about losing your little girl but poisoning me on my wedding day is a little crazy." I said smirking at the idea of my Mom cooking. I went into the kitchen and saw bacon, sausage, and Luke's famous buttermilk biscuits. "Luke made it, he and your Dad have already left for the club." Mom said. I nodded. After breakfast I showered and then got on a button down shirt and sweat pants.

We went to the Hill Country Club. When we got there we went straight to the bridal suite. The hair dresser was ready to do Mom's hair. Grandma, Finn's Mother, Sookie, Steph, Lane, and Paris had already gotten there's done. After the hair dresser finished with Mom she started on Arabella and Gigi's hair. I held their hand until Mom asked if she could speak to me alone.

Mom and I had gone into the private dressing room. "Rory I just wanted you to know I love you so much and am so proud of you. I know you'll be an amazing wife. Always remember Finn is your friend and treat him like one and you'll be happy. And Rory if he ever treats you wrong I want you to tell me. You'll always be my little girl Ror." Mom said crying. "I love you too Mom. You're my best friend, my hero, and the best Mom ever. And my baby sister or brother will be just as lucky as I have been." I said as we hugged each other.

The hairdresser interrupted us and said it was time to do my hair. My hair was in curls and swept up out of my face. Grandma had talked me into a tiara veil. Then everyone helped me get my dress on. I was about to put on my jewelry on but Mom said to hold off on it. Then Lane did my make-up with Steph's help. It looked good not too heavy but still noticeable.

Dad came in and asked if he could have a few minutes alone with me. Everyone left my private dressing area. Dad smiled and said. "I love you so much Rory." "I love you too Dad." I said. "I'm sorry I haven't always been here for you like I should've been. You deserved a better Dad than me Ror." I started to cry a little and said. "Dad you're here now and that's what matters we have now Dad." He nodded and said. "Ror I know how much Luke means to you. And I know he's been more of a Dad than I have. If you want him to walk you down the aisle I would understand." "I would like Luke to walk me down the aisle but with you on the other side. You're my Daddy." I said as he hugged me.

After Dad left he went Luke in. "Hey Rory your Dad said you needed to talk to me." "Yes Luke as you know you've been a second Dad to me. And I love you very much. Will you please help my Dad give me away?" I asked. Luke swallowed and I could see his eyes watering. "I would be honored to help give you away and I love you too Rory." He said and then he hugged.

Luke left and then my Grandparents came in to see me. "We are so very happy you and truly believe Finn is a good choice as your husband." Grandma said. "We have something for you it is your something borrowed. It was my Mother's and your Grandmother wore it on our wedding day. One day you will be putting this on little Arabella on her wedding day." Grandpa said helping me put on the diamond necklace. I honestly I hadn't thought about doing the something old, new, borrowed and blue. But I should've known Mom would. "Thank you both so much for everything." I said as we all hugged.

They left and then Finn's Mother came in. She gave me a bracelet that was giving to her on the day Finn was born. She told me to keep it. Then she said it was my something old. I was quite honored when she said she hoped I would call her mother. I knew my Mom wouldn't mind. And it made me feel truly apart of their family. She also told me she couldn't pick a better match for her son or a better mother for her granddaughter.

Paris, Steph, and Lane came in next. "We have your something blue." Lane said laughing. She gave me a lacey blue garters. Paris and Steph held up my dress while Lane put it on my leg. I had decided on spa gift cards as their gifts. Mom and Sookie rejoined us and I gave them their cards also. Even though Sookie technically wasn't a bridesmaid. Dad and Luke came back and everyone but Mom and Sookie left again. They gave me a pair of tear drop earrings that matched my other jewelry perfectly. Mom said they were my something new.

The wedding director came and got us. It was time. We went up the left side of the huge hill. Everyone was lined up. I felt truly ready. Dad put my veil down over my face. Mom fixed my dress and we were ready. This was it.

(Finn's point of view)

I can hardly believe this day has finally come. Today I will make the amazing Rory Gilmore my wife. I am by far the luckiest Bloke on earth. Rory she's just beyond words beautiful, brilliant, and kind. Everyday I am once again in awe that she has chosen me. She is an Angel brought to me. Today I will promise my love, support, and I will promise to be hers and her alone for the rest of our lives.

Chris and Luke had both gave me a talk. It was made clear to keep their daughter happy. I knew someday I would be doing the same with Arabella. I promised them I would make her so happy and would take excellent care of her. It was an easy promise to make. My own happiness means little to me Rory and Arabella's happiness is what matters to me now. Logan, Colin, and my Father helped me get dressed.

My Dad gave me a talking to as well. He told me that the key to a happy marriage is never putting yourself first. I nodded knowing I already felt that way. He also said the money will mean little if your wife is unhappy. I knew that the money meant little to my Mother. My Father's love and attention meant more to her. Logan, Colin, and I had a last toast to me on longer being a single man. Logan said that from now on I was Finn and Rory. I wanted to say it had been that way for a long time but I didn't. I embraced it officially giving up my status as a single man is one I was easily giving up.

Arabella came in. She had a gift for me from Rory. It was cuff links with my initials on them. They were quite beautiful. Then she gave me a note from Rory. It was a poem. She had wrote it herself. I felt myself near tears. Arabella then took Rory my gift. It was a garter that was hello kitty I knew both Rory and Lorelei would love it.

About an hour later Richard came and told us it was time. We left the grooms room. They told us to go up the right side of the hill so I wouldn't see Rory yet. I felt like a five year old on Christmas morning. I was so excited. I head to the arch way. I could see our limited guest. Logan, Colin, and my Dad were standing next to me. First down the aisle was My Mum, Richard, and Emily. Richard joined us so he could perform the wedding. Then Paris, Steph, and Lane came down the aisle. Finally Lorelei, Arabella, and Gigi came. I could see my beautiful bride with Chris on one side of her and Luke on the other. She looked like a Princess. As she came towards me I knew in that moment I was lucky she's my soul mate and was, is, and always will be.

(Rory's point of view)

Dad and Luke walked me slowly towards Finn. We stopped in front of Grandpa. I was so Honored he agreed to marry us. "Who give this woman to this man?" Grandpa asked. Luke and Dad both said. "We do as well as her Mother." Dad pulled my veil up and kissed my cheek. Then Luke kissed my cheek while Dad was shaking Finn's hand. Then Luke went and stood next to Finn's Dad taking his place as one of the Groomsmen. Dad put my hand into Finn's and then went to the front roll to sit with Grandma and Sookie.

"Friends, we have been invited here today to share with Finnington Jackson the fourth and Lorelia Leigh Gilmore in a very important moment in their lives. In the time they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife." Grandpa said. Then there was a plause in the cermony. Zack made his way to the stage and beginning to sing the song Finn and I chose. It wasn't Zack's style but he did it for us.

"Finn and Rory marriage is a bind beyond one person. It takes two people and makes them one. Today you enter into a new world one full of love but also times diffcultly. You will be a family and a unit." Grandpa said. I knew it was now time for our vows. We had decided on tradtional since we had made our commitment and love to eachother long ago we wanted to keep that private words between just us.

"Rory please go first." Grandpa said. I didn't even look at the words I knew them by heart and said. "I, Lorelia Leigh Gilmore, take you, Finnington Jackson the fourth, to be my lawfully wedded husband my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." I took a deep breath. Then Grandpa said. "Now it's your turn Finn." "I, Finnington Jackson the fourth, take you, Lorelia Leigh Gilmore, to be my lawfully wedded wife my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Finn said as I had tears falling down my face.

"Now Lorelia would you please come forward." Grandpa said as Mom came next to Grandpa. "This is one of Rory's favorite poems. It's by Elizabeth Barrett Browning. _H__ow do I love thee? Let me count the ways._

_I love thee to the depth and breadth and height_

_My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight_

_For the ends of being and ideal grace._

_I love thee to the level of every day's_

_Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light._

_I love thee freely, as men strive for right._

_I love thee purely, as they turn from praise._

_I love thee with the passion put to use_

_In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith._

_I love thee with a love I seemed to lose_

_With my lost saints. I love thee with the breath,_

_Smiles, tears, of all my life; and, if God choose,_

_I shall but love thee better after death." _Mom finished reciting the poem which was prefect and then took her place back next to me.

"The rings please." Grandpa said. Mom brought Finn's ring to me as Logan gave Finn my ring. "Finn you may go first." Grandpa said. "I give you Rory this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day." Finn said as we slipped my ring on. "Now Rory." Grandpa said. "I give you Finn this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day." I repeated.

"As **Franz Joseph von Munch-Bellinghausen said**___Two souls with but a single thought, Two heart that beat as one. _That is how I would describe marriage. Be happy and love each other every moment of everyday." Grandpa said. Finn and I smiled at each other. Then Grandpa said. "By the power vested in me by the State of Connecticut, I now pronounce you husband and wife. you may now kiss each other." Finn kissed me softly on the lips. Then Grandpa said. "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Finnington Jackson the fourth."

After the cermony we did pictures. Luke's old girlfriend Racheal was our photographer. The pictures took close to an hour. I was getting nervous about what time it was. We still had to get to Stars Hallow for the reception. The wedding director had already left to get there and make sure everything was ready. Mom also reasured me that she had spoken with Miss Patty and everything was fine.

Grandpa had gotten a limo for some of us. Mom, Luke, and Finn's Dad didn't go with us but the rest of the bridal party did along with Zack. Finn was only paying attention to me. He just kept saying hoe beautiful I look and how much he loves me. I couldn't help but giggle a little at how he was not paying attention to everyone else.

When we arrived at the Square I was shocked. There were millions of twinkling lights. The food was beyond amazing. It was the prefect mix of Elegance and Simplicity. There were so many guest. We tried our best to talk with everyone. We had just sat back down when Lane made her way to the stage. She smiled and took the micrphone.

"**Hello**** everyone I'm Lane one of Rory's bridemaids and bestfriends. It's time for Finn and Rory's first dance. Neither are big country fans but this song spoke to their hearts about eachother." Lane said as Finn and I moved to the middle of the dance floor. Lane then took her place behind her drums while Zack, Brian, and Gil took their place. They started playing Bless The Broken Road by Rascal Flatts. Finn held me tight while we danced. Then Zack annouced for the other couples to join us. After the song ended Lane asked my Dad to join me on the dance floor. We started dancing to **You Raise Me Up by Josh Groban. About half way through Luke took Dad's place. Then Finn and his Mom had a Mother/Son dance the song was very unfamiliar to me.

I heard my Mom's voice over the microphone. "Hello everyone I'm the Matron of Honor and Rory's Mom. I am so proud of you Rory. I know you have found your other half and I know Finny is a good guy and will take care of you. He also knows if he doesn't I will tear him to pieces. I love you both." Mom said.

Next Logan and Colin were ready to make their toast. "We are the best men and Finn's best friends. I've known Finn since he wore short pants." Logan said making everyone laugh. "But truly Finn you are a lucky man Rory is beautiful, kind, forgiving, and by far the smartest woman I know. Finn never let her go. And Rory if he ever needs a kick in the ass you have my number." Logan said steeping to the side. "Finn you've always been the joker, the drunk, the crazy one of the three of us. But Rory she brings out a serious but loving side in you. You are both good friends. We all love you very much. To Rory and Finn may you have happiness and health." Colin said.

I saw the huge pile of gifts. Mom smiled and said I only had to open one now and we could open the rest when we got back from our honeymoon. It was a pretty big gift so Finn helped me. It was from Mom and Sookie so I knew it had to be good. It was a mini Hello Kitty fridge. Then it was time for Finn to throw the blue garter I was keeping the Hello Kitty one Finn gave me. Colin caught it. Then I threw my bouquet right to Steph. She happily caught it.

We did our cake next. After the cake there was more dancing. I was starting to get tired. The crowd had slimmed down. After saying goodbye to our family and friends we headed to Mom's. Finn surprised me with a three week honeymoon. We were going to Pairs, Italy, and Australia each for a week. He even arranged for me to write article on each country we visited so my boss would give me the extra time off. I was going to miss everyone especially Arabella. But she was heading to New York to spend time with her Grandparents, other family, and Todd.


	28. Ch 27 Logan's Girlfriend

Do you really know me?

Ch. 27 Logan's Girlfriend

Author's Note: This chapter is a little short. I have this story finished on paper now I just have to make time to edit and type it. Anyway thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed and is reading this story. Hope you enjoy the next chapter is called New Job.

Thank you again and enjoy,

Cindy

(Rory's point of view)

Finn and I returned from out Honeymoon a week ago. The trip was amazing but we had missed Arabella so much. I wrote three amazing articles while we were gone. My boss was very impressed. He even mentioned a promotion in my near future. Mom had us a small party when we got home. We got to open all of our wedding gifts. It took us about four hours to open everything. We had even gotten more gifts while we were gone.

Logan called Finn while we were gone. It seemed he and his girlfriend had a fight. Finn was able to talk Logan down. Logan was really upset. Finn said he really cared about her. Logan promised he let us meet his girlfriend when we got home. I was off early today so I called Logan and suggested they come over tonight. Arabella and Gigi were having a sleepover at my Mom's. I also invited Colin and Steph over. I knew they wanted to meet this mystery woman as much as we do.

Colin and Steph arrived about an hour earlier than I had told them. Steph offered to help me with dinner in the kitchen. Finn and Colin were in the Living area talking. "Who do you think she is? Why hasn't Logan let us meet her yet?" Steph asked seeming clearly annoyed at her long time friend. "No idea Steph but I think she's really important to him. I've never seen him act like this." I said. Steph nodded. "Yeah he wasn't even this bad about you." She said. "I know so we need to be nice to her no matter what." I suggested. "Yeah and get the boys to be." Steph said.

There was a knock at the door a few minutes later. I stayed in the kitchen and let Finn get the door. "Hello Mate step a side so I can meet your lovely lady." Finn said. "Whoa really?" Colin said sounding shocked. Steph and I both rushed out of the kitchen and to the door. We wanted to meet her and see why our men seemed so shocked. "Holy shit!" Steph exclaimed. "Paris?" I questioned feeling confused. "This is Paris Gellar my girlfriend." Logan said like we didn't know her. To be honest I felt like I didn't know either of them at that moment.

No one said anything for a long time. We were still all standing in the doorway. Paris looked so upset. She then moved into the penthouse. Logan went to grab her hand but she ran upstairs. She slammed a door close. Logan went to follow her upstairs but I stopped him. "Let me talk with her first please." I begged. I was finally getting over the shock I felt. Logan looked at me sighed and said. "Go ahead Ror." I nodded and went upstairs.

I noticed the bathroom door was shut. I knocked on it and said. "Paris its Rory please let me in." "Is Logan with you?" She questioned. "No Paris it's just me out here." I answered. Paris opens the door a little. She looked around and let me in. I could tell she had been crying. It was such a rare thing to see Paris cry. I pulled her into a hug she started crying again. "I'm sorry Rory so damn sorry." Paris mumbled.

I pulled away from her and asked. "Why are you sorry Paris?" She bit her lip and said. "He's your ex-boyfriend and you're my best friend. I didn't even tell you or ask if it was okay." "Oh Paris I'm not mad just a little in shock." I explained. "Why are you so shocked?" She asked. "Well Logan and you seem like opposites. Hell he and I barely had anything in common. Also aren't you worried he'll cheat on you like he did me." I answered. "We actually have a lot in common he's much smarter than I ever gave him credit for. No I'm not worried he's cheating we spend most of our free time together. He's never even turned a wondering eye. I believe he's changed." She said in a convinced voice.

I said. "Then you have my blessing if you want it. I truly hope you're happy together." Paris hugged me even tighter. "Why did you wait so long to tell me?" I asked. "At first I was scared mainly of your reaction. Then Logan didn't want any of you to know yet. Rory I think he's ashamed of me. He's use to models and well pretty girls like you. Maybe I'm not pretty enough for him." Paris said. She looked like she truly believed she wasn't pretty. "You are beautiful Paris and not just on the outside the inside too." I said. She looked unconvinced.

There was a knock at the door. "Yes?" I questioned. "Kitten it's me will you and Paris come back downstairs please." Finn said. "We'll be down in just a second." I said. Paris washed her face. Then I helped her re-do her make-up. We headed back downstairs. Paris had the death grip on my hand. I saw Steph and Colin in the kitchen as we walked by. Logan was waiting for us by the stairs. I got Paris to let go of my hand. Finn grabbed my hand and we joined Colin and Steph in the kitchen.

"Are you ashamed of me?" Paris asked Logan. "No of coarse not Paris. Why would you even think that?" Logan questioned back at her. "Then why didn't you want your friends to know I'm your girlfriend?" Paris asked. "Because Paris they think I can only date bimbos. Look at what I did to Rory." He answered ashamed of himself. "Logan I know you've changed. I trust you Logan if I didn't I wouldn't have dated you this long." Paris said. "I knew even my own friends would think I wasn't worthy of someone like you." Logan said. "Yeah well you are Logan. You should have more faith in your friends and in yourself." Paris said.

"I hope I am worthy of you because I love you Paris." Logan said. We all gasped in the kitchen but Paris gasped too. "You're in love with me?" Paris questioned in shock. "I am, you're beautiful, smart, and though you don't let it show much you are really kind." Logan answered. "You really think I'm beautiful?" Paris asked her voice full of emotion. "Yes Paris more than any other woman." Logan answered. Then it was really quite.

I decided to take the pause to tell them dinner was ready. I couldn't help but giggle a little as I went into the room. They were making out. I cleared my throat. At first nothing so I did it again. They both looked up embarrassed but still holding each other. "Sorry to interrupted but dinner is ready. I said. They both nodded pulled apart but holding hands as they followed.

Steph smiled at Paris as she sat down. Paris looked at her curiously. Steph said. "Welcome to our little group." "Thanks Steph." Paris said. We spent dinner talking about Steph's pregnancy, Finn and my Honeymoon, and all of our jobs. Paris actually fit in really well. Steph was already planning a shopping trip for the three of us.

After dinner we sat in the Living area. "How did you two crazy kids get together?" Steph asked Paris and Logan. Honestly I was curious too. "I'm surprised none of you know." Paris said grinning. I looked at her strange. Then Finn gasped and said. "Holy hell you have been together since the Yale party haven't you." Paris laughed and said. "I guess you saw us talking." "Not exactly I saw him talking with a blond who had his full attention." Finn answered.

"When was your first date?" I asked. "The next weekend after the party." Logan answered. "Logan promised it would just be fun. I didn't want to go but he challenged me asking when the last time I had fun with a guy was." Paris said. "Then I started falling for her. She challenged me and called me out on my faults. She wasn't scared to be truly honest with him even if it was harsh." Logan said smiling. Paris laughed and said. "I told him if I so much as saw him glancing at another woman I would cut his balls off and never speak to him again." "I didn't want to look at any other woman. I just wanted to spend all my time with her." Logan said.

"That is so sweet." Steph said tearing up. "Paris there's something I've wanted to ask you for quite a while." Logan said. "What is it Logan?" Paris questioned a little worried. "I know you've been living with your parents. But I think you should move out of there. Would you move in with me?" Logan stuttered. Paris' eyes were wide open. "Are you serious?" Paris asked Logan. "Very please Paris Baby I love you and I miss you when you go home." Logan answered. "Okay I will move in with you." Paris said. "Time to celebrate I'll get champagne and sparkling cinder." Finn said. I was so happy for our friends.


	29. Ch 28 New Job

Do you really know me?

Ch. 28 New Job

Author's note: First Happy belated Valentine's Day. Thank you to everyone who has stuck by this story the end is near. Ch. 30 will be the last chapter but chapter 29 is in two parts so it will actually be three more chapters after this one. The next chapter part one is called Now What? These last few chapters are short. Thank you for the reviews and for reading it means a lot to me. I also planning another Gilmore Girls story this one will be with Logan and Rory and will be taking place after the finale so look for that to come.

Thank you,

Cindy

(Rory's point of view)

I was shocked when my boss came in. He needed an Assistant Editor in London, England. They were starting a new paper over there. My boss said I would be prefect for the position. I wasn't sure what to say he said to think about it and talk it over with my husband. I couldn't move to London. Finn was running the companies from here and there main offices were in New York. Arabella loves her school so much I couldn't just pull her out and take her somewhere that she didn't know anyone again. I couldn't imagine leaving my Mom, our family, or our friends.

When I got home I was still thinking of the offer. I would get to be an Assistant Editor just less than two years out of college. I would still get to be a reporter also. I would be doing a lot of traveling. I wasn't sure if I should even consider this job. I needed to talk to Finn right away he would help me sort this out in my own mind. I decided to go ahead and make dinner while I was waiting on Finn and Arabella.

Finally they came home. Technically it was on time but it felt late to me. Finn could tell I was thinking seriously about something right away. He had just kissed me hello when he asked if something was wrong. I told him I just needed to talk with him. He perked up ready to listen but I said we should talk after Arabella went to bed. He frowned but agreed knowing that Arabella would have our full attention until she went to sleep. Dinner was okay I just felt anxious the whole time. Arabella did most of the talking during dinner.

After dinner Finn and Arabella colored together. I did the dished. I watched Finn and Arabella color for a few minutes after I finished the dishes. Then I took Arabella up for a bath. Finn and I both got Arabella ready to bed like we did every night. I read her a story and then Finn read her a poem from the poetry for children book Finn's Mother had gotten her. Arabella fell asleep quickly. As Finn and I headed to our bedroom I got very nervous about my job offer what would Finn think?

(Finn's point of view)

After leaving the office I rushed to pick my Princess up from her after school program. She was waiting by the door when I got there. Her teacher said they were learning about time and Arabella now knew what time I picked her up. On the way home Arabella sung me a time song she had learned. My day had been fine nothing special happened just another busy business day.

When I got home I could smell that Rory had already started dinner. I could tell something was wrong she was acting like dinner needed her full attention. Then when I kissed my Kitten I could tell she was very tense. I asked her what was wrong she said we would discuss it after Arabella went to bed for the night. During dinner Rory was extremely quite making me very frightened. I couldn't imagine what had my Kitten so out of sorts.

When dinner was over I took Arabella to color. Rory was doing the dishes but my mind was on her. I had some many what if's in my mind. Is she regretting being married? Did she find someone better suited for her loveliness? Is she unhappy?

Rory and I put our Princess to bed as normal. I could actually tell how nervous Rory was to talk with me. When Arabella finally fell asleep I was both happy and anxious. I walked to our bedroom with Rory following slowly behind me. She looked like she was stuck in her own mind. When we finally reached our bedroom I pulled Rory to me.

"Kitten please tell me what's wrong." I said no longer being able to wait. "I got a job offer." Rory whispered almost so low I didn't hear her. I looked at her confused. "That's a good thing Kitten why are you acting like I'm the firing squad." I said. She bit her lips and said. "It's in London Finn." "Oh wow um London." I said shocked. Rory stayed quite as I was thinking about London I had vacationed and did business there often. "What the job title Luv?" I asked as I tried to work this out in my own mind. "It's an Assistant Editor at a new paper. I would also still get to write regularly." She answered. "That's a truly amazing opportunity Rory." I said.

"How about we do one of your infamous lists Kitten?" I suggested. "I've already been working on one." Rory answered embarrassed. "What do you have so far Kitten?" I questioned. "It's mainly cons so far. First your company you've been running it here and now you'd be even further from your main office. Second is Arabella would have to leave her school and friends. Third us we would be away from all of our family and friends. Fourth do you know how much it rains there? Fifth is all the long hours I would be putting in." Rory rambled.

"First of all I can run my offices from anywhere. Arabella would love going on a new Adventurer. We would miss our family and friends but we can come back and visit anytime Rory. We own a jet they can come see us too. And I think it would be fun to make love to be beautiful wife in the rain." I said making Rory smile.

"I think we should talk with Arabella before we even think of making a decision." Rory said. "Okay Luv we'll discuss it with her in the morning. After that what's the next step." I said knowing Rory had already planned it out. "Then I'll have to talk with my Mom after that we can make our final decision." Rory said. "If we did go how soon would we need to be in London?" I asked. "Next month." Rory answered as I nodded.

The next morning at breakfast we spoke with Arabella. Arabella said she would be sad to leave her school, our family, and her friends but she wanted Mommy to have the best job. Rory thanked Arabella and promised her we would let her know as soon as we decided. Rory told me at breakfast she planned to go to dinner with her Mom. I wasn't sure how Lorelei would take to us moving to another country. She said been extremely emotional with her pregnancy.

I waited up for Rory to come home. It was getting late. I was starting to worry and was about to call her cell. I heard the door as she came in. Rory was crying as she approached me. "Oh Kitten come here Luv." I said as I pulled her to me. When she finally stopped crying she told me Lorelei was so upset but said Rory had to take the job.

I knew Rory and her Mom would miss each other so much. I told Rory we would visit as often as we could. I also said she could call her everyday. Rory nodded sadly. "So we're doing this. We're moving to London." I said. "I guess we are." Rory said.

[One Month later]

(Rory's point of view)

Mom threw us a going away party. It was so hard to tell everyone goodbye. It was hard to leave. Arabella and Gigi really broke my heart though they promised to stay best friend forever. Finn stopped the two crying little girls by promising to let them video chat. Mom got excited when said he bought one for her and one for Lane as well as Dad and Sookie.

Leaving Stars Hallow Arabella and I cried. Finn just gave us a reassuring smile. Getting on the jet my nervous kicked in badly. I was scared, sad, and suddenly felt like this was a mistake. Finn kept telling me it would be okay. He said this was my big chance I had to go for it. I knew he was right if I didn't I would never know if I could. Arabella seemed excited as we took off. I wasn't sure what the future held for us but I was glad I had Finn and Arabella.


	30. Ch 29 Part one Sickness

Do you really know me?

Ch 29 Part one Sickness

Author's Note: First of all I want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I never imagined I would get over 100 reviews on this story. That is so amazing thank you all so much. Next there's a poll of my page about my next two stories I'm writing so please vote. This chapter is short but needed to be cut into two parts. Thank you again to everyone reading and reviewing.

Please enjoy,

Cindy

[Three months late]

(Rory's point of view)

London is where my husband, my daughter, and I are currently living. But this isn't our home. The past few months have been hell for me. Finn is running our home and his business' out of our home. I'm either at the paper or on assignment. The hours I've been working have been crazy. Most nights I'm not home until ten. I only get to see Arabella on Sundays. Sundays are sadly my only day off. I feel like this job had overtaken my life. I hate this job and I hate who I've become because of it.

I have not gotten to visit home at all. Finn and Arabella went to Hartford and Stars Hallow for two whole weeks. I'll admit I was so jealous of them getting to so. I miss my Mom like crazy. I miss all of my family and friends. My brother was born just a couple of weeks ago. I wanted to be there but work was too crazed to leave.

I got to see my brother William Richard Danes on video phone. Lately I've been so busy I haven't even had time to phone anyone. I have come to truly regret taking this job. I can't believe this decision has made me give up the things that make me happy. I am also exhausted. Most of the time I feel like I may drop at any moment.

Today at work I got sick. My stomach has really been bothering me. I was hoping it wasn't an ulcer but at this point that wouldn't surprise me. I've been so stressed. Thankfully I got to leave work after I threw up on my boss' shoes. I was barely able to drive home. I felt so dizzy and nauseated. When I used my key Finn must have heard. He rushed and helped me walk to the couch. I was so sick I couldn't even imagine going all the way upstairs.

(Finn's point of view)

I felt so bad for my Kitten. When she called to say she was coming home early she's sounded awful. I knew she was very ill. I am very concerned about my wife. She's been working non-stop. I knew after only a few weeks we had made a major mistake. Arabella misses our family and friends. She has not made any friends here. I honestly hate running a house hold. And running my businesses from here has led to many mistakes on my part. As you can guess none of us are happy.

Now Rory's ill. She works too much and she sleeps too little. I can't even tell you what my wife's eating habits are. I'm guessing the dinner I make nightly is her only real meal everyday. When Arabella and I visited Stars Hallow I got a chance to talk with Lorelei about my concerns for Rory and all of our unhappiness. She told me I need to talk with Rory but I had yet to do it.

After I helped Rory to the couch I got her bucket. She was still sick to her stomach. I helped Rory change into some comfortable clothes. I also put a cold wash cloth on her head. After just a few moments she was asleep. She slept about three hours before she woke getting sick again. She kept telling me she was fine. I knew better than to believe her. I made her some soup for lunch. She ate two whole bowls. Before I left to pick Arabella up I helped Rory upstairs. Rory insisted on taking a bath.

Arabella was so glad to see her Mommy. She had been missing Rory badly. Arabella played nurse for Rory. Rory was feeling better but I knew she was enjoying the time with Arabella. I made us a nice dinner. Rory ate well and didn't feel sick. Rory helped Arabella with her bath and then put her to bed. Rory went to bed shortly after Arabella. I checked on Rory 30 minutes later and she was asleep.

The next morning Rory didn't get up until ten. I told her I called into work for her. She just nodded. She spent the morning resting. In the afternoon she started getting sick again. She was happy to be home. The nausea and tiredness continued through out the day. After she got sick a few more times she finally fell asleep.

[Three weeks later]

Rory was still having off and on nausea and dizziness. She was still exhausted too. With Lorelei's help we finally talked Rory into seeing a doctor. I was very concerned about my kitten and her health. Rory seemed very worried when we were waiting for the doctor to see her. I tried to talk with Rory but she stayed silent.

The doctor asked Rory some questions. They put a rush on her urine and blood samples. The doctor said he was fairly certain he knew what was wrong. But he wouldn't tell us anything. I just wanted to know what was wrong with Rory. I felt like I was going crazy. I just wanted Rory to feel well again. Rory had been researching ulcers.

When the doctor returned he said he had news for us. Rory and I were both anxious. "Well Rory, Finn you're going to be parents." The doctor announced. "I haven't missed a period." Rory said. "Sometimes you don't miss one it's just lighter and not as long." The doctor explained. "But I'm on the pill." Rory said. "That's not 100% effective you know that." The doctor said. "We would like to do an ultra sound today if that's okay." The doctor said. Rory and I both nodded.

I was shocked when the tech said Rory was eight weeks pregnant. I smiled at Rory as we looked at our baby. "I'm going to be a Daddy again." I whispered. "I'm going to be a Mommy again." Rory said with tears in her eyes. Both Rory and the baby looked to be in good health so far. The doctor was concerned about Rory not sleeping or eating enough. I promised him she would take better care of herself.

Rory tried her best to cute back her hours. She cut almost all of her travel. But it wasn't enough. She was still working too much and was too tired. I didn't want to tell her to quit but she needs to. I knew Rory hated her job. I didn't want her to be a stay at home Mom just have a more normal job.


	31. Ch 29 Part two Now What?

Do you really know me?

Ch. 29 Part 2 Now What?

Author's Note: Only one chapter left after this one. I will try my very best to get it up this coming weekend. Thank you so much for the reviews, alerts, and for reading. The chapter is a little short. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Thank you again,

Cindy

[One Month Later]

(Rory's point of view)

Work has still been hell. I have morning sickness but it last all damn day. If even possible my boss has become an even bigger asshole. Mom still doesn't know I'm pregnant. I really want to tell her in person. I wanted to fly home and tell Mom and well everyone else. But once again my job has stopped me. I'm starting to think I should just quit me job. I could be a full-time stay at home Mom until I find something else. We could move home or at least back to the States. I still miss Finn and Arabella so much. I don't think this is going to pay off.

"Rory phone line two there's a Dana Williams to speak with you she says it's regarding a personal matter." My secretary said over the speaker. "Thanks Stacey please hold my other calls." I said. The only Dana Williams I knew was from the New York Times. Maybe she needs source info or something but why would she say she's calling on a personal matter then.

"Rory Gilmore-Jackson speaking." I said answering the call. "Rory its Dana we meet at the press conference in Russia." Dana said. "Yes I remember." I said. "How are you doing Darling?" She asked. "I'm well and you?" I asked back to her. "Me well I guess I'm okay but our top political reporter just quit so I have made myself a temporary reporter yet again." She answered. "Oh I'm sorry to hear that Dana." I said.

"Yes well it happens but I've heard that you and your lovely family weren't so thrilled with London anymore." She said. "That is true. We miss the States and everyone back home not to mention my family isn't getting enough of my time." I said. "I've also heard rumors that you're expecting." She said. I rolled my eyes that's great everyone is gossiping about me. "Yes I am 10 weeks." I said.

"Congrates well I guess I should get to my point for calling." Dana said. I didn't say anything. "I want to offer you a position as a political reporter. It would be minimum travel. There would be plenty of time off to spend with your family. Full eight weeks maternity leave. And we're even willing to throw in a three bedroom penthouse. But we need you to put your two weeks notice in and move as soon as possible if you accept." Dana said. I couldn't help it I started crying. This was the answers to my problems. "Dana I need to discuss this with my husband and daughter can I call you tonight or in the morning." I said. "Of coarse you can Darling I'll give you my contact info." She said.

I couldn't help it I finished up what I had to and rushed home. As soon as I got my key in the door Finn was there. "You're home early Kitten." He said shocked. I was about to say hi and kiss him when I noticed Arabella was in the time-out chair. "What did our little princess do?" I asked. "She punched a call in her class." Finn answered. I went over to Arabella. "Arabella why would you punch anyone?" I asked her. "Mommy I hate those stupid girls they make fun of me and I have no friends." She answered as she started to cry.

I picked her up and took her upstairs. After crying herself to sleep I kissed her cheek. I hurried downstairs and heard Finn talking on the phone. "I know Mate but it's her job how can I not let her have success." Finn said. He was silent for a few moments then said. "I don't want her to regret marrying me." I stepped into the room and cleared my throat. "Uh Mate I have to go." Finn said quickly hanging up the phone.

Finn looked down and mumbled. "How much of that did you hear?" "Enough to know my husband is as unhappy as my daughter and you both wanted to protect me." I answered. "I'm so sorry Kitten." He said looking ashamed. "What exactly are you sorry for?" I questioned. "I know how important your career is Luv." He answered.

"The only thing you should be sorry for is that you haven't told me you're unhappy. I really wish you would have because I could have told you I am too. I even thought about quitting and being a stay at home Mom for a while." I said. "Rory, Kitten that isn't what I want for you. I want you to have a job you love." Finn said. "But then something happened today. I got a call from the New York Times with a job offer. I would go back to just being a reporter again. It's a Political reporter. The travel will be much less and plenty of time off." I said. He smiled a little. "I would get eight weeks leave after I have the baby and they even are throwing in a three bedroom penthouse." I said.

"When would we have to move?" Finn asked. "I would give my two week notice and we would need to be in New York very soon." I answered. "Mommy, Mommy can we please go to New York. Grandma, Grandpa, Todd and all my other Mommy's family is there. And New York is far from Nana." Arabella said clearly excited. I picked Arabella up. Finn turned me to look at him and asked. "Do you want to move to New York and take this job?" He smiled tearing up again. "I truly do Finn." I said.

"Okay Kitten call the Times and then put your notice in." Finn said. I nodded. "My father is going to be thrilled that I can run the New York offices." Finn said. "I think everyone is going to be so happy. We should start making calls tonight." I suggested. Finn nodded and took Arabella back to bed. She was now wearing a huge smile.

I called Mom even though it was late. Mom was so happy to hear I was taking a new job and that we we're moving just a few hours away. I called Dana she was so thrilled I accepted the job. Then I called my current boss he wasn't surprised that I was giving notice. He said they would miss me but he understood that family has to come first. He also said I didn't have to work out my last two weeks. Finn and I decided to get settled in New York then head to Stars Hallow. I was starting to show and I still hadn't told Mom I was pregnant.

[Two weeks later]

Our penthouse is just prefect. Arabella is so happy to be here. She's even gotten to see some of her old friends. I got to go on a tour of The Times. It was exactly like I imagined. I was so excited to be on a new adventurer. Finn's office here is amazing. I didn't realize his office would be the size of an apartment. He loves it. We are already happier than we were in London.

We are heading home to Stars Hallow. Mom knows something is going on. Tonight is going to be Luke, Mom, and my new brother first then our friends are joining us. Tomorrow night we're having a family dinner. I was nervous yet excited to tell everyone about the baby. I was also was going to get to meet both of my new brothers. Last week Sookie gave birth.

Mom was waiting on the porch for us. She was holding Will bouncing up and down. Arabella ran ahead of us up to Mom. "Nana, Nana we moved in New York." Arabella yelled. Mom laughed and started talking with her about her friends getting to see Andie's family and about our new penthouse. Luke came out too. He came down and started helping Finn with our bags. I hurried to see my Mom who I hadn't seen since before we left for London and to meet my new baby brother. Mom looked me up and down and then her mouth dropped. I blushed. "Rory Hon did you forget to tell Mommy something?" She asked.

"Damn guess I'm showing." I said feeling guilty. "Yes daughter dear you are now why didn't you tell me?" She asked curiously. "I'm so sorry Mom I just wanted to tell you and well everyone in person." I said starting to cry. Mom laughed a little and said. "I understand baby." "Can I hold my brother now?" I asked. Mom handed me my brother and said. "You can get some practice in." I nodded as I held Will. Luke told Finn and me how happy he was for us. I asked him if he was ready for another grandchild. He looked at Arabella and said. "If the new baby is as sweet as this little girl I am."

It was so nice to spend time with Mom and Luke. I was really happy to get chance to know Will. Later in the evening Logan, Paris, Colin, Steph, Lane, Zack, Jess, Jess' girlfriend, and their new baby came over. It was so funny to see Jess holding his daughter. He was already over protective and Jess and Colin were talking about plan's to protect their daughters from boys. Finn reminded them that he would need that help first. Steph was now eight months along. After we announced that we were expecting Lane said they were expecting again too. Lane and I would be having our children with in weeks of each other. It was funny to se everyone together. Even Paris and Logan had started marriage talk.

The next night we went to my Grandparent's house for a huge family dinner. Dad, Sookie, and their now fours kids were there. Finn's parents came also. Then Mom, Luke, and Will came with us. It was so good to see everyone. I was really excited to meet my new brother Frankie. We let Arabella announce my pregnancy. Everyone was so thrilled. Grandpa got champagne and sparkling cinder.

I couldn't help but laugh as I heard Grandma and Finn's mother already planning a baby shower. Mom and Sookie were trying to tell them we had plenty of time. Grandma said the place would have to hold at least 200 women. I just rolled my eyes. I knew between all my family, friends, and co-workers it would probably be a high number. I only made one request that if I never met them they couldn't come to my shower. Mom and Sookie agreed.

Arabella was telling Gigi that she wanted a brother. I was a little shocked. I had figured she would want a sister to play with. Gigi said both were fun. As Arabella looked at her uncles she said she wanted a brother again. Finally I asked. "Why do you want a brother and not a sister?" "Because Mommy I'm your little girl." I smiled and said. "That won't change Princess whether you have a sister or a brother." She hugged me and said. "You promise Mommy." "I promise." I said.


	32. Ch 30 Baby Time

Do you really know me?

Ch. 30 Baby Time

Author's Note: This is the last chapter. I re-wrote it twice and I'm still not happy with the way it turned out. Anyways this is just a short wrap up for this story. I have a lot of stories I'm currently working on including a Gilmore Girls story with Logan/Rory pairing. I will be posting the first chapter of that story soon. Thank you so much to everyone who had been reading and the alerts but especially for the reviews I never imagined I would get over 100 for this story so thank you so much.

Cindy

(Rory's point of view)

I'm 38 weeks pregnant now. I'm as huge as a whale. I'm tired all the time. And to be honest I'm cranky and tired of being pregnant. Work has been good much to my relief. I am happy to say I'm going to start my leave. I only had one final interview. I hurried to the hotel. I was preparing for my interview when I started getting some terrible back pains.

I got through the short 20 minute interview. The pains had gotten much worse. I realized I was in labor. I called Finn but it went straight to his voice mail. I knew he had an important meeting today. But I never thought he would turn his phone off. I called his office but he wasn't there. I started to panic. I didn't want to go to the hospital alone.

I had some friends in New York but no one I was that close to. Then I remember who I could call. Logan was in New York on business for the weekend. I decided to cal Todd first to see if he would mind picking Arabella up from school. Arabella's grandparents were out of town but Todd said he didn't mind picking her up. He even asked if I needed anything else.

After I got off the phone with Todd called Logan. "Hey Ace what's up?" He asked. "I need you to come pick me up." I answered as another contraction hit. "Where are you and why do you need me to pick you up?" He asked. "I'm at the Plaza I had my last interview before my leave. And I need you to pick me up because I'm in labor and Finn's phone is off." I yelled. "Oh shit okay Ace I'm on my way just cross your legs or something." Logan said.

I was so happy when Logan arrived. But the pain was getting worse and my contractions were getting closer together. I kept trying to call Finn. His office was trying to find him to. But he must have been out of cell range. Logan kept cussing under his breath. As we finally arrived at the hospital another pain hit. Then Logan looked at me and asked. "Did you pee in your pants?" "No oh damn my water broke." I answered.

I felt dizzy as I got out of the car. Logan picked me up and carried me into the ER. I had pre-registered so they quickly moved me to maternity. The nurse checked me over and then asked if Logan was the father. After I told her no she asked if he was going to be my birth coach because if he wasn't my coach needed to get here quickly. Logan started cussing again. I told him to keep calling Finn and to calm down. "Ace you know I care about you but I really don't want to watch you give birth." Logan said. "Oh you're not." I said. "But what if Finn doesn't get here?" Logan asked. I sighed.

Finally I heard Logan talking to someone. I heard Finn voice as Logan must have told him I was in labor. He was cussing now too. He was freaking out and I hoped he wouldn't get into a wreck on the way here. He had gone shopping right after his meeting. I was hoping Finn would hurry. The nurse kept saying it wouldn't be much longer. I got nervous thinking Finn might not make it. Logan was sweating and freaking out.

Finally I heard Finn's voice. "Her name is Lorelei Leigh Gilmore-Jackson and she's my wife and probably about to have my baby." Logan went out into the hall and got Finn. He rushed to my side. "Kitten you okay?" He asked. "I am now." I said smiling. He held my hand as the doctor said. "She's 10 cm time to push." Logan left us to go call everyone and to call and check on Arabella.

After an hour of pushing my son finally cried. "You have a 9lbs. 5oz. 16 inches long healthy baby boy." The doctor said. Finn and I smiled at each other. They quickly cleaned the baby and then brought him to me. I had never seen a more beautiful baby. He had thick black hair and bright blue eyes. I held him first and then let Finn hold him. Logan rejoined us. Logan held the baby. "Logan thank you for all you help. We decided to make you our son's godfather." I said. Logan smiled and said. "I'd be honored. And you're very welcome Ace."

Arabella was so happy to meet her brother. We even let her hold him with some help. Though she did get upset when he started to cry. Mom arrived later that night. I was so happy that Mom and Will were going to stay with us for a few days. I was really scared to take care of the baby by myself. Mom said I was a natural mother though.

[Three weeks later]

We took Nathan Stuart Jackson to Stars Hallow for the first time. There was a huge party in the town square to welcome Nathan. As everyone held him I knew he was now the Prince. Our family and friends all together felt good and right. As I looked at everyone I knew I had made all the right choices. I had an amazing husband, a beautiful daughter, and a prefect baby son. I also had a family full of support and love. Hell I even had a whole town to love my family. "Kitten we have it all now." Finn whispered as he kissed me.

The End


End file.
